Hostage to Keep You Safe
by Ruka9
Summary: Demyx is kidnapped while on a mission with Axel, and is being held hostage by the one he fears most. He won't be released until he agrees to do what his abductor wants, which he was saved from once before. AkuDemy.
1. Seperation

This fanfiction has no relation to my other fics. Axel's and Demyx's relationship is not affected. Note: This fic follows the events in my other fanfic, "Pink over Blue" so check that one out to get a better idea of what led to this one. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p><em>Demyx's P.O.V<em>

"Demyx, are you done yet?" Axel asked me as he stared at his reflection in the mirror in front of him.

"Almost Axel, but your hair is really messy this morning." I answered as I passed a brush over Axel's long, fiery red hair.

This has become a morning routine of ours. After pouncing on him every morning to wake him up, I would tug him into the bathroom, set him down in front of the mirror, and start brushing his luminescent hair. His normally spiked hair, was surprisingly soft, like a plush pillow. So many times I was tempted to nuzzle my face in his hair, and breath in his wonderful scent, but I refrained myself from doing so.

"There, all done." I said as I put the brush down. I ran my hand through his knot free hair to prove it.

"Thanks Demyx." Axel said. "I really hate doing this myself."

"Mmm."

I wasn't paying attention to Axel as I stared at the locks of red hair that were wound around my fingers. Another temptation was rising, and I was loosing to it. Without much thought, I wrapped my arms around Axel's neck, and buried my face into his hair, taking deep breaths of his alluring scent.

"Demyx?" Axel asked.

"I love you." I said, catching several strands of his hair amongst my tongue.

"Heh. I can tell you've been wanting to do this for a while." Axel said as he tapped my arms.

"Maybe." I mumbled, resting my chin on top of his head.

"Heh."

Axel turned in his stool to face me, and wound his arms around my waist, pressing his ear against my stomach.

"If you want something Demyx, you shouldn't be afraid to ask for it." he said.

I shifted my face away before I answered.

"I don't want to seem, needy." I said.

"Why would you? You never ask for anything. Try it out for once."

He looked up at me, and I became lost in the gleam of his emerald eyes.

"You know, though I love how you look with your mullet, you're much more adorable with your hair down." he said.

My face heated as he stood up, my arms going up with him. I could not tear my eyes away from his face as he pressed me against the wall, and lowered his head. Our lips were about to meet, when the loud buzzing of an alarm clock sounded from my room. Axel glanced at my door, and back at me.

"Did you put your alarm on snooze?" he asked me.

"What? Oh!"

Forcing myself to get out of his arms, I rushed into my room, and to my desk.

"Oh no! We're going to be late!" I said as I shut my alarm off.

"Late for what?" Axel asked as he leaned on my door frame.

"We have a mission together today, remember?" I asked him as I pulled my nightshirt off, and rifled through my closet for a clean shirt. "You better get changed too before it-" I was silenced by a warm hand pressing against my back.

"If you want me to do something, you shouldn't ask while stripping." Axel said.

"I-I-I wasn't-I." I fumbled to say.

"I'm just messing with you." Axel said. "Don't get so worried. I'll go get changed."

He ruffled my hair, and went back to his room. I let out the breath of air I was holding, and went back to changing.

Once donning my blue undershirt, black pants, boots, and gloves, and the classic black cloak, I fixed my hair into its signature mullet, and knocked on Axel's door.

"Axel, are you ready yet?" I asked.

"I'm ready Demyx." Axel said, and joined me in the hall. He had also put on his uniform, and had also spiked his hair.

"Lets go before we get in trouble." I said, taking his hand and pulling him down the hall.

"I've never seen you excited over having a mission before." Axel told me.

"I'm not." I paused, and turned to him with an adoring gaze. "I'm excited about having a mission with you."

Axel smiled, and swung an arm over my shoulders.

"I don't know what out mission is, but just because I know you like it, I hope it's in Atlantica."

"But Axel, you hate Atlantica."

"I know, but I love you."

He gave me our interrupted kiss from before, and we walked down the hall together with his arm over me.

There were only a few lingering Nobodies left in the Grey Room, and they were ones that took missions, rather than give them out.

"Who's giving out missions today?" Axel asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"My my, you two are late." a voice behind us said.

I stood straight, frozen at the familiarity in that voice. Axel wrapped his other arm around me, and pulled me protectively closer.

"Perhaps if you were to act more decent, you wouldn't have this problem." the voice said.

Slowly, I turned around to face the owner of that spine chilling voice. Those cold yellow eyes and devilish grin brought a whole new wave of fear.

"Good morning Nine." Saix said.

As far as Axel's arms would let me, I shied away from Saix, to afraid to take my eyes off him. Axel took a step in front of me, and shifted his body so that I was slightly behind him.

"Don't talk to him." Axel growled at Saix.

"It's a simple good morning Eight." Saix said.

"Leave then."

"I would, but I believe you two still need your assignment, no?" Saix asked, holding up a folded sheet of paper. "You two must be very happy today, being sent out on a mission together." He leaned down so that he was only looking at me. "You're always depending on him, aren't you? You believe that he's always going to be there for you. Protecting you from everything." Saix whispered to me, and tapped the paper against my jaw.

I reacted by gripping Axel's cloak. Axel elbowed Saix away, and snatched the paper from him. He didn't have to say what he was thinking, his silent glare was all he needed.

"Have fun." Saix said, and left the Grey Room.

"Demyx, are you okay?" Axel asked, letting his arms drop.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." I answered. "I'm fine."

"You're still afraid of him. Axel said.

"Maybe a little." I answered.

"I think it's more than that." Axel said, placing his hand over mine, which was at my neck.

Without realizing it, I had covered the scar at my neck. The scar Saix had given me when he bit me like a vampire that unfortunate night. The bite wound had healed over, but the thin line from my skin stitching together had remained. A forever reminder of what Saix was trying to do to me. If it hadn't been for Axel, I would've had a bigger scar.

"Can we…not talk about it?" I asked. "I'm still not comfortable talking about it."

"I feel the same way." Axel said, taking my hand off my neck. "Want to head out now?" He unfolded the mission description.

I nodded. "I need the distraction." I said as I followed Axel into the dark portal he had opened.

* * *

><p>The Second District of Traverse Town. The center of the town, and the most deserted section. This was due to the high number of Heartless that tend to gather there. Our mission was to dispatch a Guard Armor, a recurring Heartless here. The lack of light in the already dark world made it seem more creepier than it was.<p>

Normally, on a partner mission, we are to split up and search for the Heartless on our own, then face the Heartless together. But, Axel and I decided to do things our way. Together, we searched the abandoned shops, Gizmo Shop, and hotel. The ceilings were to low to house the Heartless, so it must appear somewhere outside.

"Don't see it anywhere." Axel said from our lookout point outside the hotel doors.

The hotel was situated all along the left side of the District on a raised level, so it gave us a good view of the empty lot in the center.

"I don't think it's going to come out in the open."

"Where do you think it could be?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I have a pretty good idea that it might be in the ally." Axel pointed to the opposite side of the District.

Behind one of the buildings, there was a dark ally where a lot of Shadow Heartless like to hide. A perfect place for a monstrous Heartless to hide.

"You think it's back there?" I nervously asked.

"Maybe. We better check it out." Axel replied, and walked past me, down the stairs.

"Axel wait!" I said, and rushed after him.

We walked across the District to the back of the building where the ally was. It was much darker than I thought, and had a much darker aura around it. The yellow eyes of the Shadow Heartless faded in and out of the darkness showed that the ally wasn't empty. I grabbed Axel's arm when one of the Shadow's lunged at me.

"It's okay." Axel reassured. "It's not as scary as it seems."

"Axel, do you think you could, maybe…" I glanced at the ally.

Axel chuckled.

"Okay, if it makes you feel better." he said.

He held up his free hand, and summoned a small flame into his palm. It illuminated the entrance of the ally, and forced the Shadow's to retreat into the deeper darkness. I let go of his arm, but still held onto his hand.

"Ready?" Axel asked me.

"I think so." I answered.

He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, and lead the way into the ally. The darkness curved around us as the light from the flame cut through it. The Shadow's shied away from the light, then reappeared when we walked past them. I'm not sure how we were supposed to find the Heartless, the darkness was so heavy, not even the light from the flame could show us what was ahead. We made it to the end of ally when Axel's hand nudged against the door leading to the Third District.

"Hmm…Demyx, can you let go for a minute?" Axel asked.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, letting his hand drop.

"Shine a bit more light on this situation." Axel answered.

He held his hands together, and the flame in his hands doubled in size, with a much brighter gleam. Now the walls of the ally were visible, as well as some of the cobble path in front of us.

"There." Axel said. "Just incase we passed it while coming in. Come on Demyx."

He walked ahead, and I quickly followed. We both looked from side to side as we headed out, but still saw no sign of our target. I heard a faint shuffle behind us, and whipped my head around.

"Axel, did you hear that?" I asked.

"Here what?" Axel asked, pausing.

"I heard something behind us."

"I didn't hear anything." he said, and started walking again.

I stared at the pith black behind me, straining my ears to try and catch a hint of the shuffling again. When I heard nothing, I started to follow Axel. Then the shuffling sounded closer.

"Axel," I said, stopping again. "I heard it again."

"I didn't hear anything." Axel said, not even pausing. "You're probably just imagining things because you're afraid."

"But,"

A twig snapped behind me. I definitely didn't imagine that.

"Axel there's…"

Before I could finish, my arms were suddenly pinned to my side by something wrapping around me.

"What-"

I tried to break free from my restraint, but whatever was around me was too think and strong.

"Ax-mph!"

I was muffled by a gag, forced into my mouth, and was then yanked away from the fading light.

The yank was so forceful, I ended up slamming against the ice cold cobble floor. Then, pain. A sudden torrent of pain shot through my body. I screamed, but it only came out muffled through the gag. The shock subsided, then came again. My body cringed at the jolt that went up my spine and across my body. The shock died out again, and I was panting heavily. I felt like I was about to pass out, but I forced myself to keep my eyes open. I heard a snap, and the pain came again. This shock lasted longer, and I felt myself slipping out of consciousness. When it finally ended, a dark figure loomed over me before Axel's light disappeared, and I fell into a deep slumber.

_Axel's P.O.V_

"I didn't hear anything." I said, continuing my stride. "You're probably just imagining things because you're afraid."

He's so nervous. Maybe I shouldn't have brought him in here, but then he wouldn't have let me come in here on my own. I love him so much, but I wish that he would be a little braver.

"But…Axel there's…"

He must have heard something that silenced him. Where is that Heartless?

"Ax-mph!"

"Demyx?"

A slam then a snap, followed by Demyx's muffled scream.

"Demyx!" I called.

Silence.

"Demyx!"

I let my flame die out as I raced back into the ally.

"Damn it."

I summoned the flame again in one hand, and was greeted by the wall at the end of the ally.

"Demyx? Demyx? Demyx? Demyx!" I called out frantically as I ran up and down the ally, shining my flame everywhere.

Nothing. He's not here. He's not, here.

"Demyx!" I shouted out of breath from having run the length of the ally twice. "Demyx." I whispered.

He's gone. My water boy has been taken from me. I need help. I have to find him. I want him back.

Completely forgetting about the mission, I opened a dark portal back to the Castle.

* * *

><p>AN: And Demyx has been taken. I think it's kind of obvious who did it. Oh well. Hope you liked the first chapter.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts


	2. What?

_Demyx's P.O.V_

_Where… am I? What… happened?_

My body ached, my throat was dry, my eyes burned, and I had no idea where I was. My senses were still muddled, except for my hearing. But that was no help since it was silent. Wanting to know where I was, I opened my eyes, but everything was blurry, and the crust in my eyes hurt. I tried to rub my eyes, but I had one problem… my arms were being restrained.

I blinked several times, and my eyes became somewhat clear, then I looked down my body. I was on my side, curled up in a ball, and the same rope that had captured me earlier was still wrapped around me. I was able to get a better look at it. It was about a two inch wide, not very thick, black ribbon that wrapped all around my upper body from my shoulders, to my waist, so I could absolutely not move my arms, and barely move my hands. It looked weak, but it sure wasn't. No matter how hard I tried, I could not break it.

Frustrated, I dropped my head, then jerked it back up. Instead of feeling the cold cement I was expecting, I felt a soft, warm, surface.

I was laying on a cobalt blue sheeted bed in a very dark room. The entire room was shrouded in shadows, and I could only slightly make out a desk, some shelves, and the frame of the door. There was absolutely no source of light anywhere. Not from a window, an open door, not even from a crack in the door.

"Where… am I?" I asked myself as I looked around the unfamiliar room.

A click, and a creak, then, a rectangle of light shone on me.

"Oh good, you're finally awake."

My skin prickled, my body tensed, and if I had a heart, it would be beating frantically right now. That cool voice that just spoke to me, it can't belong to who I think it is, it just can't. Please don't tell me it is!

The rectangle light slid off me as I looked to the door. Though the room had returned to its shadowed cave, I could still make out the silhouette of the Nobody I feared the most.

As the Nobody approached, I tried to get away, but because I was tied up, I just ended up flailing around like Axel when he tries to swim in Atlantica. My cloak collar was grabbed, and I was yanked to my knees. Those cold yellow eyes, that blue hair, and that X-scar, all symbols of my hell.

"Good morning Nine." Saix said. "You've slept for such a long time, I was beginning to worry if I might have taken it to far."

My mouth opened and gaped like a fish, unable to form a response. I swallowed, the saliva burning my dry throat, and spoke.

"W… what am I doing here?" I asked.

"Yes, of course you wouldn't know." Saix said. Saix released my collar, and I sat on my knees as I watched him pace in front of the bed. "You're too oblivious to anything other than that Pyro. He's all you think about, all you want to be with, all that you 'love'." He sarcastically said "love", and continued. "That mindless thinking is what granted you this situation."

"W…what are you talking about?" I asked. "Why do you have me here?"

"Two reasons." Saix said. "One," He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "as an experiment. And two," He lowered his face close to mine. "to get what I want." he whispered. His cold breath whipped my face, and sent chills through my body.

"W…what?" I was still not clear with what he was trying to say. Saix sighed.

"He's made you too dense, but, I will explain further. You know what I want, right? You know what I'm after. So in one sentence: I am going to keep you here until either I get what I want, or, and I would hate if this happens, you, die."

"Are you crazy!" I shouted as I pulled my head out of his hand. "You kidnapped me so you can… You can't do that! You can't keep me here!"

"Nine, please lower your tone." Saix calmly said.

"You can't keep me trapped in here!" I continued. "Somebody's going to come looking for me! Axel! He's going to find me!"

"Nine, your tone."

"No! I'm going to get out of here myself! You aren't going to take me!" I summoned several water clones around me. "You are never going to get what you-Ahhh!"

A surge of pain. The same pain I felt in the ally before I fainted. I screamed out in pain as the shock coursed through my body. My water clones broke, and formed a puddle on the tile floor. I fell on my back and gave one last cry as the shock ended. I was breathing heavily, panting and sweating.

"I told you to calm your tone." Saix said.

"Wh-wha-what, did you, do to me?" I asked through pants.

"Punishment." Saix answered.

"P-punishment? Wha-the hell?"

He put his hand on my stomach, his fingers spread out. I looked down at his hand, then back up at his face.

"You must thank Four for making this for me." Saix said.

"V-Vexen?" I questioned.

"Though he didn't know what I wanted it for, he still made it. And he made it better than I expected."

"What are you talking about?"

"This." Saix tapped the black ribbon with his index finger. "It's normally used to train dogs, but I'm using it to train you."

"Train me! What are you talking about! What the heck is around me!"

"An advanced version, of a shock collar."

My eyes widened, and I drew in a sharp breath. I was lost for words. I couldn't comprehend what Saix had just told me, and I couldn't process how to react. I didn't know whether to be horrified that I'm being held here against my will, or be angry that I am being shocked like a dog so he can get what he wants.

"You seem lost." Saix said as he leaned down, and put more pressure onto my stomach. "Let me explain it to you a little further. I had Four make this shock ribbon to capture you. I am going to keep you here until you submit to me. I can shock you whenever I want with only a snap of my fingers. You may very well die, but then, you wouldn't belong to anyone." He squeezed my stomach, then pulled his hand away.

What he just said, played over and over in my head. My blood boiled underneath my skin, my eyes narrowed, and I sneered. I was, furious!

"There is no way in hell that I will ever give you what you want! You are never going to-Ahhh!"

My body was being attacked by that shock again. I gritted my teeth and held my eyes shut tight as the electricity was fed into my body. I turned on my side as I cringed, and scrunched into a tight ball. This shock lasted longer than the others, and it was more painful. I heard a snap, and the shock ended. By the that time, I was panting again, and the edges of my sight were darkening.

"One thing I forgot to mention." Saix said. "What is shocking you, is real electricity. I know how elemental oriented we are in this Organization. So, though it seems inhumane, I knew that the best way to make my point clear, was to use your element's weakness against you."

"You…bastard." I said as my senses were starting to fail again.

"Relax Nine, and go to sleep. I have many more things to tell you when you wake up. Now, if you'll excuse me, there is a meeting I must attend. A meeting about…"

I couldn't catch the last part of his sentence as my hearing shut off, and I slipped out of consciousness again.

* * *

><p><em>Axel's P.O.V<em>

_Elsewhere~_

"I will repeat." Xemnas said. "While on your missions, take time to look around the area for any signs of Nine. Every member is critical to our Organization's goal, whether useless or not."

I frowned at that statement. I know Demyx isn't the most motivated fighter, or the best, but he still tries. I was lucky to even be getting this meeting. If I hadn't convinced Xemnas that Demyx was useful to the Organization because of his control over water, I would have been the only one searching for him. Not like anyone was going to actually search, but it at least added to the possibility that someone would find something that hinted where he was.

I feel so stupid. I should have listened to him when he told me he heard something. If I did, I could have been holding him in my arms right now, nuzzling my face into his super soft mullet, and him snuggling against my warm body. But that was then, and this is now. Now, I have to find him. I have to rescue him from whatever had captured him, and beat the hell out of whoever dared hurt my Demyx.

"If you by chance do find something," Xemnas continued, "inform either myself, Seven, or Eight. You are dismissed."

With that, Xemnas disappeared through a dark portal, followed by several of the other members.

"Man," Xigbar stated. "Who would kidnap the kid?"

"That's what I'd like to know." I said.

"Such a pity Eight, isn't it? Now that you don't have your follower." Saix said. "But perhaps, he is in a more suitable place." Saix chuckled as he teleported away.

My eyes narrowed suspiciously at his comment. Something about what he said, made it seem like he knew something.

* * *

><p>"Saix!" I shouted into the Grey Room.<p>

He was standing by the window wall, scanning through the mission files that were just handed in.

"Saix!" I repeated.

"What do you want?" Saix asked.

"Where is he?" I asked, stomping in front of him.

"Who?"

"You know who. Where, is, Demyx?" I emphasized each word.

"What proof do you have that I would know?"

"What you said earlier, 'He's in a suitable place.', You know something. Where is he?"

Saix chuckled, and skimmed the leaves of paper.

"You're to quick to assume Eight. What use would I have for Nine?"

"For what you wanted to do to him before. When you were trying to…"

I still choked when I thought about that night when I found Saix on top of Demyx in the Grey Room. Saix grinned.

"Yes, that night. I can still taste his sweet blood."

I glared at him, my hands balled into fists, the fire within me growing as it was fueled with my rage.

"And knowing that," Saix continued, still grinning. "you should know that if I want something, I take it, not play these silly games of hide and seek."

"You know something." I said, jabbing a finger at him. "You know something, I don't know what, but you know something, and I am going to expose it." I turned, and stomped out of the room.

"Good luck with that Eight. Hopefully, you'll find him before he's broken beyond repair." Saix said behind me, and chuckled darkly.

The papers in Saix's hands burst into flames, and he dropped them.

"Weak." Saix said with a devilish smile.

I bared my teeth, and continued out the room. I stopped at the entrance, and slammed my fist against the wall, causing it to tremble slightly.

"I'll kill him." I growled to myself.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was brought to you today by the word: "What"<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts


	3. Let's Chat

_Demyx's P.O.V_

"_Stop it!" I shouted. "Stop it pl-mph!" I was muffled by rough lips crushing against mine. A hand was shoved down my undone pants, fondling me, arousing my body. The tears of agony that seeped from my eyes burned. When I felt something trying to force its way into me, I screamed. _

I snapped awake then, panting and sweating. That was the worst dream ever, but I was still stuck in a nightmare. The dark shadows of the room that has become my prison made fun of me, teased me. They knew what my fate would be if I did not escape, and were making sure I knew it.

With a groan, I sat up. It was hard to do, what with my arms restrained and such. My head hurt terribly. Being forced to absorb the electricity that the ribbon around me released left my body weak and my mind muddled.

"_I want to leave."_

I slowly scooted over to the edge of the bed, and swung my legs down. But the second I put my whole weight on my feet, my legs wobbled, and I fell into a crumpled mass on the floor. My body was obviously not ready for that. The room's door opened and was slammed shut, locking with a small click.

"_Not him…"_

"My my, what has happened here?" the Devil asked me. "Did you fall off of were you perhaps," I was yanked off the ground by my collar, and was forced to look into the yellow eyes of hell. "trying to escape? Not a very good idea." Saix chuckled as he tossed me back on the bed like a discarded chew toy.

I could only groan as I hit the stiff mattress. I didn't try to sit up this time; I didn't want to get shocked again.

"Well, now that you are awake again, I would like to explain more about your current situation." Saix said. He sat down next to me, crossed his legs, folded his hands in his lap, and grinned down at me. "You know why you are here, right?"

I nodded.

"And you know what I want, right?"

I nodded again.

"And are you going to give it to me?"

I shook my head. "Never." I weakly whispered. "Why do you want this?"

He sighed, and ran a hand down my stomach, making me shudder with fear.

"I like you, Nine, and I greatly distaste Eight. I could have chosen to end him myself, or on a mission, but where would the fun be in that? Torturing him with your disappearance is more amusing, and I can have other kinds of fun with you." He told me.

I glared at him. This guy was using me just to cause Axel some trouble.

"I have two choices for you. One," He ran a gloved finger down my cheek. "you give me what I want and end it with Eight. Or," He tapped the ribbon around me. "you stay here until either you cannot handle the pain anymore, or you die. What do you say? Which one will you submit to?"

He was waiting for my response. He was waiting for me to give myself to him.

I sat up slowly, wincing as my head swirled slightly. I looked him right into those yellow eyes of horror, pushing back the fear they built up inside me. I took a deep breath, and answered him.

"No." I said.

"What?" That seemed to surprise him.

"No." I repeated. "You can shock me all you want, but I am never going to let you have your way, and I sure as hell will not stop my relationship with Axel cause of you!"

Saix frowned, irritated by my response.

"Very well, if that is your choice." he said.

He snapped his fingers, sending me to hell. I screamed out as the electricity attacked my body. I clenched my teeth, groaning as I endured it. When it was done, I was doubled over in pain, gasping heavily as I convulsed from the remaining electricity. I took a deep breath, and sat up straight, staring intently at Saix.

"I'll endure whatever you do to me." I said.

He growled, and snapped his fingers again, sending another wave of torture. I fell to my stomach this time, burying my face into the comforter as the electricity was fed into me. When this longer shock was over, I waited for my breathing to calm before weakly sitting up again.

"I'll endure… for Axel." I whispered. "Hnn…" I winced as a light ripple of the electricity I absorbed passed. "Anything you choose, will hurt him more than if I stood my ground and took your torture."

Saix huffed, and pushed me down into a large, silver, soft pillow. His larger built frame towered over me, making me feel intimidated.

"Sooner or later, one way or another, I will have my way. I will break you. I will break that stubbornness of yours. And you will become a mindless wreck, my wreck." Saix growled into my ear.

"Go ahead and try." I challenged.

"Heh. You are an idiot for daring to challenge me, but this is going to be a fun game. You will see, Nine. The moon is the wave's master." He chuckled darkly, and licked my ear.

"Hahn!"

I turned my ear away from him, glaring darkly at him. He only chuckled at my glare, and licked my cheek, this time, making me whimper. That grin on his face showed how amusing he found my reactions.

"I shall return in the morning, pet." he said, got up, and left me alone in the locked room.

I let out an exasperated sigh. I didn't know how much longer I would have lasted. He scares me, and he knows it, and will use it. I bet you anything he finds that droll. I looked up at the ceiling, clouding my brain with endless thoughts. I was going to be in here a while. I was about to be put through the ultimate endurance test where my only hope is escaping with my life. A game as he said. A game with only one winner.

* * *

><p>AN: So you got a little info on what Saix has planned for his trapped Nocturne. I feel sad for what i have planned for Demyx in future chapters. *sad face*<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	4. Resistance

_Axel's P.O.V_

"Did you find anything yet?" I asked.

"I am not going to help if you keep pestering me, Eight." Zexion replied. The emo runt was helping me look for Demyx. His keen sense of smell was my best chance for finding Demyx.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I'm just stressed."

"Petty emotion." Zexion said as he crouched down in the last place Demyx was.

The back ally in Traverse Town. It hurt just to take one step into it. I could still hear his muffled scream that sent chills up my spine. I gripped my arms, and shook my head. I had to clear my mind and keep it on the current task.

"So, you find anything yet?" I asked. Zexion sighed.

"What did I just tell you, Eight?" he asked.

"Sorry." I repeated.

"Sure." he said, standing up. "Nine's scent is still here. It's faint, but there's no mistaking the sweet scent of his darkness."

"Do you smell anything else?"

"There is something else." he said, sniffing. "But I'm not sure what is it."

"What do you mean?"

"This other scent, it's muddled. Mixed with other scents. I can't distinguish which scent is what."

This guy was like a dog. Dog… Saix… Bastard.

"Does it smell like Saix?" I growled.

"Seven? His darkness has a musky scent to it. I can only catch a slight trace of musk, but it's overpowered by other odors." Zexion said.

"But is it Saix?" I asked again.

"What do you have against Seven, Eight?" he asked.

"He's after Demyx." I darkly said. "He tried to… rape… Demyx a while back. He's still after him. I just know he has something to do with Demyx going missing. I just know it."

Zexion stared in silence at me. He was reading my darkened expression, my sneer and the way I was digging my nails into my arms.

"I cannot say for sure who this odor belongs to. But I won't say who it doesn't belong to either. I will take what you said into consideration. For now, let me work on figuring out this scent and do not do anything without the proper information."

"Fine." I huffed.

He put a hand on my shoulder; he had to stretch his arm up since I was taller than him. He didn't look me in the eyes, just looked straight forward.

"You'll find him, Eight. If he is as dear to you as you say, then you will find him." he squeezed my shoulder lightly, then disappeared through a dark portal.

He was right. If I truly love Demyx, then I won't stop at anything to get my Nocturne back.

* * *

><p><em>Demyx's P.O.V<em>

"Good morning, Nine. Did you sleep well?"

"No." I bluntly said. In fact, I didn't sleep at all. Partially because I was afraid of what Saix would do to me in my sleep, and also because the stress of this situation had taken away my weariness.

"Oh? Not a very bright attitude this morning." Saix said, shutting the door behind him.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"Tsk tsk. No way nice at all. And those rings under your eyes. Lack of sleep isn't making you very appealing." he said.

"If it keeps you away from me, I would gladly roll around in craaaaah!"

There he goes again, using my weakness against me. What horrid pain he puts me through whenever he didn't like my response. When it was over, I was left panting, weakened on the silver pillow he had left me on last night.

"I didn't want to do that to you so early, Nine, but your attitude this morning is very negative."

"And w-why do you think that is?" I sarcastically asked.

"Now now, no more of this. I wouldn't want to hurt you again." Saix said.

"Like you would care. You probably enjoy seeing me suffer." I accused.

"Only slightly less than you think." he said, and walked over to me. "Are you hungry?"

He combed his fingers through my hair. It was starting to loose its gravity defying style, and several strands hung limp out of place over my face.

"No." I answered.

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten since yesterday."

"I'm not going to eat anything you give me."

"Do you believe that I would do something to the food I give you?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise. Hahn!"

The hand that was combing through my hair, had traveled down the back of my head, and found the spot. Just below the back of my neck, right above my spine, there's this spot that feels wonderful to be touched, I really have no other way to explain it. Axel found it one day on accident, and since then has amused himself with massaging it to put me in the mood. Not that I minded. But now that Saix has found it, all hell will break loose.

"Oh? What's this?" Saix grinned. His fingers glided over my spot again, and I could feel my face start to heat up.

"S-stop that…" I said.

"Found a trick spot, eh?" Saix grinned. He rubbed my spot, and bent over my neck. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. It sent chills down my body. I squeezed my eyes shut, frozen by his closeness, and just waited for him to do something. He chuckled once, and pulled away.

"Amusing." he said. His hand ghosted up my neck, across my jaw, and gently took my chin, lifting my flushed face to look at him. "Why don't you give up now, Nine? Before you go to far to come back."

"No." I said, and jerked my head out of his hold. "It's still to early in the game to quit."

"Hmph. I see." He didn't seem thrilled with my rebellious stage. "You're going to have to eat at some point."

"As long as I have my water, I can go on without food." I said.

"Yes, but for how long?" he asked.

"As long as I have to and as long as water remains in my control."

"We'll see then, how long that will take?" he smirked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You'll see. It will only be a matter of time." he answered.

"What will? I don't get it."

"Good." He grinned as a dark portal opened around him and dragged him into darkness.

I have no idea what he was saying, but it's not like I understand anything he says anyway. I sighed and walked on my knees to the center of the bed, and sat down. There's nothing else I could do but wait this game out. I closed my eyes and hummed lightly. It was the only entertainment I had left.

* * *

><p><em>Evening<em>

"Don't you see me? You've got the key. Can't you hear me?" I sang softly. "Deep in your eyes I can see your lonely heart. Believe in us. Can't you hear me? Don't you see me? I am waiting here for you. You've got the key. Can't you hear me?"

Axel…

"That was very inspirational, Nine."

Great, he was back. I huffed, and turned my back to him.

"What? I was only complementing you." Saix said.

I remained silent, not even sparing a glance at him. The bed creaked where Saix sat down.

"I thought you might like to know, your pyro has asked for Six's aid in finding you." Saix said.

"Good. Maybe then they'll find out its you." I curtly said.

"Not really." Saix said. "I hid my scent very well. Six can't make heads or tails of the scent I left behind."

"I bet you he'll figure it out. I bet you he'll pull out your scent from amongst the ones you hid it with and let everyone know it was you. If Axel put that much faith in him, then I can do the same. Hiiiiii!"

The back of my collar was yanked and I was forced to sit across Saix's lap. His big brute arms wrapped around me, and pulled me close to his chest.

"Why don't you sing for me, Nine?" Saix cooed in my ear. "You have such a wonderful voice."

"I wouldn't waste a single gasp for you." I said. I squirmed in his arms in an attempt to free myself.

"Shh. Shh. Relax." He stroked my cheek. "I'm not going to do anything."

"Lies." I said

"I'm not." he whispered, kissing me bellow my ear. I jerked my head away.

"Bite me." I growled.

"Don't tempt me, Nine. You know I will." he said.

He ran his slimy tongue down my neck. I swallowed, and clenched my teeth, fighting the shudders that dared give Saix the wrong idea. He grazed his teeth over my scar, right where I wanted him to.

With a flick of my head, I sent a jet of water right into his face. Saix roared, shooting up abruptly, sending me tumbling to the floor. Once I hit the ground, I crawled away like a caterpillar towards the dark portal I had opened. I was almost there. I was almost free. When I was assaulted.

I shrieked out in pain as the electricity whipped my body. I could feel my flesh starting to burn which only made it more agonizing. My dark portal closed before my eyes as I jerked around on the floor. Uncontrollable tears flowed from my eyes as the pain grew worse and worse. This attack lasted two horrid minutes, and when it was finally over, I was reduced to a shivering, sniffling, pathetic mass on the floor.

Saix stomped over to me, yanked me off the ground by my collar, and slapped me harshly across the face.

"Pathetic!" he lashed out at me, and flung me back on the bed.

"Ah!" It hurt. My body… everything hurt. I tried to sit up, but was shoved back down roughly by a hand at my throat. "A-ah…" C-can't breath.

"What you just did, has cost you greatly. You will pay for what you tried to do. And you will suffer the consequences for having the nerve to strike out at me! I am going to put you through hell until you are nothing!"

He squeezed my neck, cutting off what little air I was getting. The tears started to fall again as I felt myself start to slip out of consciousness. Before I was gone, Saix let his hand up. I coughed, gasping for air.

"I'll make sure not to kill you, yet." Saix threatened before leaving me alone with the slam of a door.

I was shaking, sniffling, the silent tears running down my face. I think that was a mistake… I think I just made it worse for me. But, the weird thing is, that was the strongest attack I was put through and yet, didn't feel like fainting.

* * *

><p><em>Axel's P.O.V<em>

It was time for another attempt at sleep. Dressed in my white and grey stripped pajama bottoms and long sleeved nightshirt the same colour as my eyes, I crawled into not my bed, but Demyx's.

I stretched out under his fluffy light blue blanket, and hugged one of his plush ocean blue pillows close, burying my face in it, inhaling his scent. I missed him so much. I wanted his sweet scent all over me, I want him back so much. I want to kiss him all over and tell him how much I love him. I never want to let him out of my sight, out of my arms, out of my life. When I found out who took my cute little Nocturne, I will beat them into a bloody pulp. And if I find out it was Saix…all hell will break loose.

"Demyx…" I whimpered, closing my eyes, forcing myself into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: I updated this one a little faster than my other fics since the last chapter was pretty short. Forgive me Ariani Lee for making you cry. =-.-= I feel sad for Demyx, but I can't let him off too easy, would ruin the thrill. And Axel... poor guy's trying his best, even going as far as asking Zexion for help. He must really love Demyx. Oh, and the song Demyx was singing is "Don't You" by Neo Cortex. Might put in some other song lyrics in future chapters.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and "Don't You" belongs to Neo Cortex


	5. Slipping

_Demyx's P.O.V_

You know how Saix said that I had paid greatly for my escape attempt? How right he was. That last electric shock… t-took away my control over water. I grew afraid of this happening when I noticed how the drops of water that I summoned to drink were growing smaller after each shock. I just knew it wouldn't be long before I had lost contact with my water.

I'm screwed now. With the two and a half weeks I've been stuck here, water was the only thing sustaining me. Bodies can go three weeks without food, but as for water… one can hope to last at the most three days. Now that I have lost a crucial intake that has kept me alive, I'm afraid my vital levels will drop faster now then they have before, and I'll look even more malnourished than I already do.

I don't need a mirror, nor a scale, nor any other kind of medical equipment to know that the outside of my body was reflecting what the inside of my body was going through. Lack of food and water leads to lack of energy. Lack of energy means body operations start to slow. If body operations slow, the body eventually shuts down, for good. Each of those steps are expressed in the way a body deteriorates. It starts with weight loss, then all motives cut off so you're just laying their like a useless sack of meat. The skin looses its natural colour to an almost grey as it starts to stick close to your bones. At the end of it all you die as skin and bones. Except in a Nobody's case, you just fade away. That seems no fun either… my sense of humor seems to be dying as well.

I sighed heavily having grown tired of counting the holes in the ceiling (65,372), again, and turned onto my side to now stare at the shadowy blue-grey wall. Not much of an improvement.

"I have to have control of myself, my thoughts, my mind cause of the way it's going down." My voice was growing raspy and the dryness in my throat made it hard to talk, let alone sing, but it was my best distraction. "In my life, I feel like a prisoner in a light. Are you feeling me? Cause the way you make my break my shake my walls around, I feel like I'm breaking out. Show me your colours, show me your colours, cause without you I'm blue! Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me! I just wanna feel alive, and I do when I'm with you. Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me! I just wanna feel alive, and I do when I'm with you… You can save me, I know you can save me. I know you can save me so just… so just save me…" I swallowed the little saliva that had collected in my mouth, but it burned rather than eased the dryness.

Axel… just… just where are you? It's been so long I… I don't know if you're still looking for me. Please Axel, find me, find me quick. Find me before Saix wins.

"Hnn…" I crossed my legs as the urge returned.

I wasn't just using my water abilities to make sure I always had water to drink, but I was also using it to get rid of the need to use the restroom. It's a tricky procedure where I make the waste liquid my body wants to get rid of, come out as sweat. It was potentially dangerous to my kidneys and bladder since they were being forced to exhibit functions unusual to them, but it was either soil myself, or risk it. Just as long as it wasn't for an extended period of time, I should have been fine using that tactic. But now that my control over water has been blocked, I'm suffering worse than ever. With every slight movement, it feels like I'm going to burst. And no matter how tight I cross me legs or how scrunched up I get, it only makes the need worse.

It's right there, just behind me, mocking me, tormenting me… the bathroom that is. What a cruel joke. It's right there, just a couple steps away. It's calling me, tempting me, torturing me with the bliss of relieving myself. But with my arms restrained, I can't do anything. All I'm able to do is lay here like the prisoner that I am, cross my legs till they snap, potentially explode my kidneys, and just shake with the need like a dog who's owner is too cheap to invest in a dog door.

"Good evening, Nine."

Fudge…

"Did you miss me?" Saix's chilled voice asked me, locking his door and sauntering over to me.

"What do you think?" I hissed.

His hand slammed down in front of me; his heated breath brushed at my neck. I swallowed nervously. Every time he loomed over me like this he was trying to seduce me.

"Now now, Nine, don't be like that." Saix whispered in my ear. "I missed you."

His warm, slithering tongue crept along the inside crevices of my ear. His breathing grew raged as he grazed his teeth along the shell of my ear, then bit down on my earlobe.

"A-ah…" I crossed my legs tighter, shaking more out of freight. "S-top it."

"No." He bluntly said.

He swung one of his heavy legs over me, lowering himself down slowly on me. One hand held my head pinned down as he nipped and kissed all along the side of my face and neck. Hot gasps and sharp teeth sent a flare to my cheeks. His other hand slid up and down my chest, legs, and even gave my rump a tight squeeze. A growl rumbled deep in his chest, followed by a quick jerk of his hips. I cringed, shaking violently, crossing my legs to the max in an effort to keep from bursting.

"Hm? What's the matter, Nine?" He let some of his weight off me, but still remained over me.

"N-nothing." I quickly said.

"Lies." he said.

He gripped one of my ankles, and forced my legs to uncross. I had to let him do it to lower any suspicion. I whimpered quietly, feeling the pain of my bloated bladder I had been suppressing with my crossed legs. What I didn't expect him to do was press down on my lower stomach allowing some few drops find freedom. A quick yank and I freed my ankle from Saix's grip, crossing my legs again.

"So that's your problem." Saix said. He got off me and I instantly felt relief settling into my chest, but it set flight again when I was yanked into a sitting position.

"Wh-what are you doing!" I quickly questioned.

"Helping you." Saix answered. He gave a hard tug on the back of the ribbon confiding me, dragging me close to the edge of the bed.

"N-No! I'm fine!" I protested. I pulled against his hold, but he had on too tight a grip.

"Nonsense." he said. "I can see you're in dire need of release." He yanked me off the bed, wrapping his arms around me before I fell. My legs were shaking with the sudden weight that was thrown upon them after ages of not being in use. "I'll help you." Saix grinned.

He walked backwards, dragging me along with him till he backed into his bathroom. He turned me around so I was facing him, and reached around to lift up my cloak.

"No! I'm fine!" I plead again. I kicked his legs, but he continued unfazed.

He had my cloak tied up from behind, then bent my back over the sink's counter, forcing me to stay down with a heavy hand on my chest. I was panicking, kicking frantically to keep his hand away from the zipper of my pants.

"Now… Nine… settle… down." Saix struggled to say as he tried to keep me down. "Oof!" I managed to kick him in the gut. "Now Nine!" He snapped.

"Aaahha!" I haven't been shocked in a while so, though it was a quick reminder shock, it hurt horribly. When it had passed I remained still, sniffling slightly.

"Now then."

Saix returned to lowering my zipper. He pulled it down slowly, tormenting me with the light breeze I felt against my crotch. He straightened me up, turned me around, and forced me to walk shakily forward till my legs hit the bowl of the toilet.

"Please… don't…" I begged.

Saix chuckled darkly. Winding one arm around me securely, he reached into the hole of my pants and groped around looking for the hole in my boxers.

"Ah!" I gasped when his long, thick fingers brushed by my lower organ. How I wished he had kept his glove on.

"There it is." Saix cooed.

His hand was cold. Terribly cold. Absolutely different than the warm feeling Axel's hands had. He gently gripped my member, and freed it from its clothed refuge.

"Not bad." Saix teased.

I shut my eyes, turning my head away from him. I was on the verge of tears. I was deathly afraid. "No…" I whispered.

"Come, Nine, you've been holding it in for a long time. You're going to damage your body by holding it in any longer. Just ignore that I'm here and relieve yourself." He stroked my member, making me twitch.

Like hell I was going to ignore some creep's hand on my private part! I started to struggle again.

"You're making this very difficult." Saix said. He made to snap the fingers of the arm around me.

"No!" I cried, ceasing my struggle.

"My, what a surprise. Seems like the training is starting to sink in." Saix grinned.

"N-no! I… I…" I couldn't argue. He was right. I don't want to get shocked anymore."

"So, are you going to do as I say?"

I shut my eyes again. I didn't want to do anything he wanted to, but he was right. I have to go.

I gulped, letting my body relax and undoing the invisible knot around my bladder. A soft trickle of liquid meeting liquid, and the bloating feeling reduced. The trickle shrank to dripping drops, then silence.

"There, you should feel incredibly better now." Saix purred in my ear.

He returned my member into it's proper place, and zipped up my pants. He went to wash his hand and flush the toilet, but when he let me go I fell down onto my rump, looking down at the floor.

I said nothing nor tried to move as Saix went along washing his hand. Slowly… slowly… I started to cry. But is was just hiccups and dry sobs. I had little water in my body to spare.

"Nine? What's wrong?" Saix asked.

I didn't answer, just kept on with my dry cries. Saix stooped down next to me, and took me up into his arms. I sobbed harder. I didn't want him to touch me.

"Shh. Shh." Saix said, combing his hand through my flat hair. He laid me back down on the bed and I turned my back to him, burying my face into the plush grey pillow. "Easy, Nine, easy." Saix lightly touched my head.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped at him. "Don't touch me with those filthy, grubby hands of yours that send me to hell every time I deny you having me! You want to do someone so badly! Give the Superior a ride! I'm pretty sure he's given you a couple of good rounds before! That's why you're his dog! You go at it so damn much! You're just a big ol' whor-Ahhh!"

I was being shocked again and all the anger I was releasing just now, died. I screamed loudly. The screams sometimes made the pain more tolerable, but never took away the incredible pain I suffered. It was over quickly. I was panting, sniffling, but made mo other movements.

"Y-you took away my water…" I forced out.

"I had to." Saix said. "I had to show you that I am being serious. This isn't some game. This is reality. And the reality of this situation is," He grabbed me by my hair, and forced me to look at him.

"Ahn…" I whined.

"I am going to have you one way or another. I am going to lay claim to you and make sure Eight suffers greatly. You are going to be mine. Mine forever." He shoved me back down onto the bed but not before he pressed his lips to my forehead. "You, are my pet." Saix turned, opening a dark portal. "I will return later when you are in need of the restroom again." He disappeared through the dark portal, going to do whatever his freedom allowed him to.

I was silent for I'm not sure how long, but that wouldn't last long...

"Axel… Axel… Axel! Axel! Axel!" I cried desperately. "Axel please help me!"

I can't explain why I suddenly broke down like that. I don't even remembered what happened through it. I thought my resistance was holding up, but now that Saix had the free pass at touching me every time I have to go to the bathroom… I don't know if I can handle it anymore…

* * *

><p><em>Axel's P.O.V<em>

Is it crazy to go around hugging the pillow of your lost lover? I don't think so. I think it's fine. Right? Not crazy at all like everyone says.

I was huddled in the darkest corner of the library, hugging Demyx's ocean blue pillow, rocking back and forth silently.

"Demyx, where are you?" I repeated for the hundredth time as I buried my face in his pillow. It was stating to loose his scent, so I have to press my face deep into it, hoping to just get the lightest whiff.

Okay, maybe this does seem a bit insane. But what am I supposed to do? I've been looking for him day and night, week after week, but nothing. There's absolutely no hint of where Demyx is or who has him. The only hope I ever had of finding him was the scent that Zexion had picked up, but its been proving difficult for him to pick out from all the muddled smells which one belongs to Demyx's kidnaper.

"Why do you keep coming here, Eight?" an annoyed voice asked me.

"I told you before," I said, turning around so I could face Zexion's glare. "I'm waiting for you to find something."

"I already told you many time before," Zexion huffed. "The longer you annoy me and keep me from my work, the longer it will take to find anything. And stop wallowing with this thing!" He snatched the pillow from my arms.

"No! Give that back! I need that! It's the closest thing I have to him!" I begged, reaching out for the pillow frantically. "… What's wrong with me…?" I lowered my arms, and dropped my gaze to the floor. "What's happening to me?"

"You're letting a non-existent emotion take over you. Instead of sitting in a corner crying 'Woe is me' get out there and investigate again instead of relying on me or others to help you! If you want him back that badly, prove it!" Zexion said.

"You're right…" I said. I hate having to admit to others that they are right, especially Zexion, but his outburst holds some truth. _I _need to find him. Not anyone else.

"Then get out of here and do something productive." Zexion said, throwing the pillow back at me.

I fumbled to catch it before it hit the ground, and held it close to me again.

"I miss him." I whispered.

"We all do." Zexion added.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys, hoped you liked this chapter. Looks like Demyx and Axel are slowly starting to loose hope of ever seeing each other again. I feel so mean to Demyx. -.- I changed the rating just because I realized that in order to get the full emotions out in this fic, I have to go pretty far. Oh, and the song Demyx a singing is "Hurry Up and Save Me" by Tiffany Giardina. But i have the Nightcore version.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	6. Silent Battle

_Demyx's P.O.V_

Another two weeks have passed and nothing has changed. Well, I guess you can count the fact that my resistance is just about to break. Saix has the upper hand right now; he knows it. As each day rolls on, his visits to me have grown longer. So have the things he does to me.

I didn't dare try and fight him. Yeah, I'm that afraid of being shocked again. But that didn't mean I wouldn't react to his touches. I whimpered and nearly cried every time he would stroke my cheek, lick my neck, nibble my earlobes, comb his fingers thru my hair, and run his hands up and down my chest. I did cry whenever we had to go thru the bathroom routine. He would always keep his hand on me longer than necessary- he even went as far as giving me a full stroke when returning my member to my pants.

It's horrible feeling like a toy. That's all he sees me as. Something to chew and hump, then throw away when broken. What will he do to me once he finally wins? He'll take me no doubt. He'll take me every day. I'll turn into his sex doll.

I'm starting to lose faith in Axel finding me. It's been a month and I'm still here. Having Saix's arms wrapped around me instead of Axel's. Feeling Saix's kisses instead of Axel's. Feeling his hands touch me where they shouldn't. Should I just… give up on him? My lip trembled at that thought. No. I'll hang on. I already have a plan in action. It's just taking a while to set forth.

I sighed and looked down at the arms wrapped around me and Saix's slumbering face. He's been sleeping with me for a week now. I don't know where he's been sleeping before, but now he's with me. I try to imagine that it's Axel holing me close at night; his warmth I feel; his soft breaths. It worked for a while but… I can't hide what's in front of me forever.

Saix stirred, yawning largely, his pointed teeth barred. Drowsy yellow eyes found me accompanied by a grin. "Good morning, Nine." He hummed. "You sleep well?"

I didn't answer, just stared blankly at him.

"Silent again, huh? It would be nice to get a 'good morning' from my pet you know." he said.

I growled, turning my back to him. A mistake of course.

"Now, Nine, don't be like that." he cooed. He ran a single finger down my spine, making me shudder. The hand crept up my back and slowly caressed my neck.

"Nn…" Why did my neck have to be so damn sensitive? Saix propped himself up on his shoulders, looming over me. With a quick side glance at him, I knew what it was time for. I gulped and just waited for it to start. I wasn't disappointed. He bit down on my tender earlobe, licked and blew into the canal. He nipped and sucked my cheek and chin. His hand started to travel south rubbing my chest then lowered to the inside of my thighs. I hated the way he tried to seduce me for my body always acted too much to the fondling.

He sat up and pulled me up with him… time for stage two. The blue beast crossed his thick arms over my chest forcing me to sit in his lap. He made sure that I could feel the heat coming from the center of his pants. The soft gasp from my lips when I felt his bulge on my rear let him know I was ready.

He rubbed against me slowly, his clothed bulge rubbed against my rear, pushing in slightly. I shook; ears turning red and whimpers leaking out. I was pulled in closer so the bulge prodded in further and faster. I hate it when he teases me like this since my body always reacts to it. It makes me feel like some sort of whore the way my body likes Saix's touches. Maybe it's just the fact that I miss Axel.

"Hahn…" I lowered my head when my hips decided to play along. Please end this now…

"Heh. You're body seems to be growing a liking to my body." Saix said growled deeply. "I know I don't go past this, but maybe…" One of his hands slid down my left hip and rubbed at my crotch.

My eyes widened at the spark I felt ignite my body. Hell no was I going to let him make me hard. I started to squirm frantically but he wouldn't stop for that, so I took to screaming. It worked, but it also didn't since my screams to get free turned into screams of agony from the shock I was receiving.

Damn it… I wasn't supposed to get shocked. I went limp, using Saix as a support while panting heavily. It hurt. A lot. Saix sighed.

"You ruin the fun, Nine." My limp body was returned to the bed. Saix softly kissed my nose. "But I am glad that you are starting to like my teasing. Maybe you'll give me your body faster." He grinned. My eyes narrowed but I was unable to turn away from him. Every slight movement sent a sharp, tingling sensation of the electricity I absorbed popping. Saix took that advantage to line his slithering tongue up my neck before leaving for the day.

He's right. Horribly right. My body is turning against me and accepting the teasing Saix performs. My treacherous shell becomes aroused far easier each time and quickly joins in on those horrid grinding games of my Lucifer. If this plan doesn't work, I'll just quit and give him my body… or just die. I can't bare the pain anymore.

But because of that earlier shock, I was forced to wait an hour before I was able to regain any movement and even then it wasn't much. To myself, I weighed more than Lexaeus' tomahawk, but I probably weighed no more than half my original body weight. That was thanks to my refusal of eating anything Saix tried to offer me. I refused the food but graciously accepted the water I was offered, for a good reason.

With great effort and several lingering electrical pops, I rolled until I was facing the wall to the right. I had a clear space on this side of my hell hole. It was now or never that decided my freedom.

I held my eyes shut tight, concentrating, delving deep into my core for the source of power that makes me, me. It has weakened, become distant, frightened. But I needed it. I coaxed it out with gentle words, pleading that I needed it to survive just as it needed me to grow. It wasn't going to fully come out of the protected cave in my being, but it did agree to help me out just a bit.

When I opened my eyes, one of my water clones was there to greet me. I grimaced. It was the most horrible water clone I have ever made. It looked nothing like me; it was just a big water blob. Just my luck. If I hadn't gotten shocked earlier, the blob would have resembled me better. I sighed. No time for being picky, it would have to do under these circumstances.

"You." I spoke in a firm tone. It turned to face me, I think… I really couldn't tell. "I want you to go find Axel." I ordered. "and bring him here. Do you understand?" The blob nodded and started to come apart. It had a slim chance of holding up for as long as I needed it to. I should have drunk more water when I had the chance. But what's here is here. "Don't move so much." The blob ceased movements on my order. "But I need you to hurry, please." I finished. I really needed it to last long enough to get to Axel. "Now go!" On my command, it turned to the door and dribbled across the tile floor slipping underneath the door crack with a slosh. A trail of droplets and puddles marked its trail as it was already starting to falter. Please, Axel, be near…

* * *

><p><em>Axel's P.O.V<em>

"Axel enough of this!" Marly barked. "Being dead to the world and another Zexion is not going to bring you any closer to Demyx!"

"Well if my name is now slang for a negative state, I will take my services elsewhere." Zexion said. He slapped his Lexicon shut and rose from his seat to leave the Grey Room.

"No please don't leave, I need you!" I begged, reaching a desperate hand out to him. I feel so pathetic. Me, the Nobody who defines cool and tough has now been reduced to a lump of desperation and sorrow. I've lost the will to take care of my health ages ago and my appearance was slowly taking on the characteristic of a homeless person. My cloak hasn't been cleaned in weeks, dark, sleepless circles hid the purple triangle marks under my eyes and my hair was the closing curtain to my face. I didn't dare try to comb or touch it… it only brought distant memories of those mornings where Demyx did it. I love that feeling so much… I really need to feel it again… "Please, don't leave…" I begged again.

Zexion sighed and resumed his seat. "Apologize, Eleven."

"What?" Marluxia questioned.

"Apologize for being rude to your upper rank." Zexion cleared.

"I don't have to-"

"Please, Marly, just do it. Please." I pleaded, hugging Demyx's wilted pillow tighter. God damn it I feel like an idiot. I bet you anything Marly would have loved to laugh at me, but he knew I was broken enough.

He sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry. Happy?"

"Not very convincing." Zexion said. "Why don't you bow to me a couple of times?" he smirked.

"Hell no." Marluxia stated.

"Too bad." Zexion almost sounded disappointed. "It would have been fun." He flipped open his Lexicon to the back pages. "I'm close to narrowing down the scent that belongs to who took Nine. I'm stuck with three scents that are extremely similar to separate."

"How much time do you think it will take you?" I asked him, hyping up with hope. He looked grim for a split second before regaining his emotionless composure.

"About two months in the least. Maybe three." He spoke in a low tone.

"Three months!?" I exclaimed. "Three months!? Demyx could be dead by then! It's already been a whole month and who knows what state he's in now! Three months!? I don't think he can last another week! Do something else! Work harder!"

"What do you think I have been doing, Eight!?" Zexion retorted. "I have been camping out in that ally for a week straight with little sleep and supplement picking out the scents I have now! I'm not a super machine Four created and you are lucky that I am even helping an arrogant flamer like you!"

"Help!? You call this help!? This is getting us nowhere!" My blood was starting to boil at this outrageousness.

"Both of you stop it!" Marly came between us. "You two are both overworked and overstressed that you're starting to act like a bickering couple! Just sit down, shut up and talk like civilized Nobodies!" His face was red and he was lashing out heavy pants. Zexion and I stared in silence at the infuriated florist. "Well?"

"Fine." Zexion said.

"Whatever." I hugged my pillow.

"Thank you." Marly sat back down with a sigh. "So three months huh? It's the best we have to go on right now so we'll just have to go with it."

I hid my face in the pillow, trying to hold back tears that scorched my eyes. I can hardly take another minute without him and now I have to face 3,880,000 agonizing minutes? I can't dig up any more strength for that.

"Axel." Marly poked my arm. "Axel."

"Marly I am not in the mood to hear anything else." I blandly said.

"But Axel-"

"No, Marly!"

"Fine, guess you don't want to save Demyx anymore."

"What?" I snapped up my head and gasped. It was the saddest excuse for water manipulation I have ever seen, but I could not deny the probability of whom this water blob belongs to.

"What in the world is that?" Zexion questioned the dancing water blob in front of us. It was waving frantically to the door, splashes of it hitting the floor as it started to shrink.

"It looks like a deformed-"

"Demyx." I quickly said. I scrambled from my seat and slid on my knees to the blob. I could never mistake this structure. It was only thanks to my obsession for everything Demyx that I was able to see the small, deformed mullet on top of this blob's head. Demyx was near. Super near. This blob was definitely not in his firm structure of his clone requirements, but considering what state he was possibly in, I'm surprised he was even able to do this.

"Demyx?" Marly questioned. "Okay, Axel, I think you need some sleep. That cannot possibly belong to Demyx. That would mean he would be somewhere in this castle under our very noses."

The blob nodded frantically, more of it coming apart. Again, it pointed frantically at the door.

"He's here." I said. "Demyx is somewhere in this castle and he sent a clone to come find us."

"Axel that's just-"

"Marly give it a chance!" I cried out. This just has to belong to Demyx. No one else can control water like him. I turned back to the blob. "Take me to him." The blob nodded, and slinked out the room, I following close behind like a dog chasing a cat.

"Axel!" Marly was left in a confused daze but quickly caught up with me. "Axel this is crazy. There is no way Demyx is in this castle and has gone unnoticed."

"Give it a chance!" I said. "Since when has any other member in this castle been able to control water like him?" That silenced Marluxia. "Exactly." I looked straight ahead as the blob guided us to my lost lover. There was no way that this didn't belong to Demyx. There was no way.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey all my wonderful readers. Sorry it has taken me so long to post up a new chapter. Swamped with senior year antics. Phew. So anyway, I hope this helps keep you guys interested till the next chapter is up. My poor Demyx. *sniff*<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts


	7. Crash

_Demyx's P.O.V_

I was woken abruptly with a sharp jerk on my hair, forcing me up on to my knees. I had passed put after seeing my pathetic blob off. Not really sure how long it's been since then. I wasn't surprised at all seeing Saix the one who had the tight grip on my hair, though the glare was a little surprising.

"You're more misleading than I figured you to be." The blue assailant growled. "Here I thought you were just slowly submitting to your pending future but no, you were playing possum and set forth your own plan of escape."

I smirked, feeling braver than I have thru this time. "Things are finally coming to an endpoint. I'll be found, you'll be seen the guilty one, receive the punishment the dog you are deserve, and I'll be back in Axel's arms. Life's good." I winced when he gripped more of my hair in his gloved hand.

"I'm not losing you that easily." He practically hissed. "I have a solution for any situation that could have raised, even this one." he grinned darkly, holding up a small, white, round pill. "Open up, Nine."

I snapped my mouth shut instantly. Whatever that pill was for I was not going to let it slip down my throat. His eyes narrowed, pulling harder on my hair, tilting my head back. I bit my lip, keeping my mouth shut no matter the pained cry that wanted to escape. Disobeying his demands never ended well but like it mattered now. If I put up resistance long enough it could give Axel more time to reach me. Axel hurry please…

"Nine now is not the time to be putting up a fight. We have to hurry." He said which I ignored of course. "Very well, make it hard on yourself."

My body froze. His free hand was trailing down my body, stopping just above my waist. I squirmed, knowing just where this was going. I had to bite my tongue to stop the surprised gasp when his hand greeted my crotch. He rubbed slowly, waistband to deep between my legs. I would have snapped my legs shut but that would have trapped his hand there, pressing his hand closer to my body. My body was shaking; his hand pressing down as he rubbed. His hot breath tickled the back of my neck. I could feel his growing smirk.

"Your body is so responsive to my touch now. I can feel you rising. But still silent? That won't do at all."

My eyes widened. The first button of my pants had been popped open swiftly by his wandering hand. The second was just as fast. Painfully slow he pulled down my zipper. The light breeze sent goose bumps over my entire body. He pulled at the waistband of my boxer, stretching them forward. This instant I felt his hand touch me I gasped. Quickly he turned me around, forced the pill on my tongue, took a swig of water and pressed his hard cold lips against my dry ones. His tongue pushed forward the water into my mouth. I was forced to swallow both water and pill with my eyes shut tight. He kept his lips pressed to mine long past when the final drop of water flowed down my throat. Finally he pulled back and I dropped on to the mattress panting.

"There, not so bad now was it?" he asked, wiping his chin.

I glared, taking a breath before speaking. "Wh-what did you... give me…?" I felt light headed all of a sudden. My head dropped, my breathes going from heavy pants to slow breathes.

"Just something to keep you quiet while I tend to our guests." He explained. He took me in his arms bridal style. My energy was sapped, not an ounce left to struggle. "That's a good boy, Nine." He cooed in my ear. "Just sleep, I'll come for you when it's safe."

Safe? I was safer anywhere than in his arms. In his rooms. At his will. My head lolled to the side, everything was growing dark. The room swirled as he started walking, carrying me to where I figured he would hide me. "Axel…" I breathed out, falling victim to the forced pill.

* * *

><p><em>Axel's P.O.V<em>

I know this floor; I know this hallway; I know these doors; I know exactly where this water blob was leading us to. My accusation right off the bat. I ran faster, keeping up with the blob leading us to Saix's room.

"I told you it was him!" I shouted at the pansy and bookworm following me. They gave me a look mixed of a glare and guilt.

The blob was losing its form fast. Each bounce flew off drops of water and it was leaving a water stream path. Marluxia slipped on it twice; funny but now is not the time to laugh. We were so close, I could feel it. The blob slid to a stop in front of Saix's door, finally breaking apart into a large, lifeless puddle. My hand was already reaching for the door when Zexion grabbed my wrist.

"Eight, wait." He said. His cheeks were flushed from the run, panting slightly. "You can't just barge in there like that."

"Like hell I can't!" I exclaimed thru pants. "I told you it was him! One month of saying the same thing over and over and I want justice! I want my Demyx back!" My flames were scorching inside me, fueled by my rage, longing to burn that dog to a crisp.

"Axel, please." Marluxia calmly said, resting a hand on my shoulder. "Whether he's in there or not you can't go in there so wild. You know Saix, if he sees that you're letting your rage control you he can flip it around so he looks the victim."

"It's not like he can hide that he's the culprit anyway! He's probably had Dem in there the entire time! His scent is all over the place and Zexion could sniff it out easily!" I pointed out. "Right!?" I looked over at the shorter Nobody. His uncovered eye looked up at me before closing as he slowly nodded. "Exactly." I shrugged off Marluxia's hand and pounded hard on the door. "SAIX!" I cried. "SAIX!" I could have broken down the door with how hard I pounded and how long he was taking. Finally he opened the door, yellow eyes glaring hatefully at me. Behind me, Zexion suddenly gagged.

"Zexion?" Marluxia looked at the illusionist with a worried look.

"Wr-wreaks…" Zexion coughed out, holding a hand over his nose.

Saix smirked with a hint of a taunt. "Oh are you referring to my dinner? I do like a good helping of onions."

"Onions?" Damn him. The strong smell of the onion must be messing with Zexion's sensitive sense of smell. He glanced at Zexion before returning his gaze to me.

"What do you want this time?" he asked.

"My Demyx back! I know you have him. You've had him the entire time!" I flat out said. No holding back anymore.

"I believe I have stated many accusations before that I have no knowledge of where your beloved went." He emphasized "beloved" almost spitefully.

"Enough with the lies." I said. "One of Demyx's water clones led us to here. He made it to find me so I could save him from you! Now enough hiding and lying and give him back already!"

"I assure you, Eight," he said calm like. "Nine is nowhere in my possession."

"Then you wouldn't mind if we look around?" I asked. I caught a light glint of annoyance before he rolled his eyes.

"If it gets you to finally leave me alone." He sighed.

He stepped out of the way casually. I forced my way in, dragging Zexion with me. Even without a super sense of smell I could still pick up the stink of the onion in his dark cave like room. Things looked untouched except for the bed sheets that showed that someone had been laying on them recently.

"Sniff around." I asked Zexion. He nodded slowly but whenever he tried to take a sniff he gagged, eyes watering.

"I-it's too much." He muttered behind his hand.

"Come on." I almost begged. "I just know Demyx is here."

"I can only smell the onion." He breathed out his mouth.

"Fine. No sniffing then I'm searching bare handed." Cracking my fingers I set to work practically tearing apart the room. Opening every drawer, door, cabinet, anything where Demyx could have been hidden. Nothing. Nothing nothing nothing! Every single place nothing! I became more frantic, throwing everything around more out of frustration than rage.

"Eight enough." Saix said after watching me tear apart his room. "It's one thing to enter my private quarters, call it rancid and then throw all my possessions around but now you're just testing my patience with this tantrum."

"Give him back!" I lunged at him, chakrams almost erupting from the flames in my hands. Marluxia grabbed me around the waist, pinning my arms behind my back.

"Sorry for disturbing." Marluxia struggled to say as he dragged me out the room.

"Don't apologize to him! He has Demyx! Why don't you see that!?" I struggled, kicking and trying to pull my arms free. "Demyx! Demyx please!" I bellowed as he finally forced me out the room. Zexion followed quickly, eager to get out the room. Marluxia dragged me down the hall, putting up with my kicks and struggles till we were back in the Grey Room.

"Axel enough!" he said, flinging me down on one of the couches.

"How could you just leave so easily!?" I cried out, sitting up. "He has Demyx! A water clone lead us to him! Only Demyx can control water like that! Why are you two so blind to see it!?"

"Axel you tore apart his room and found nothing! Even without Zexion being to sniff out anything your barbaric act found nothing anyway! Demyx isn't there! Maybe that water blob was from him but it led us to the wrong place! You saw it tearing apart as it moved, it could have just finally given out conveniently in front of Saix's door." Marluxia exclaimed.

"You know what I think!? I think you don't give a damn about Demyx and are just putting up with my antics to keep me from burning this place down! Just like everyone else in this hell hole you just see him as an annoying toy you want to throw away!"

_Slap_

Zexion's eye widened, my eyes as well. My head turned to the side, cheek red and throbbing. Marluxia's hand was raised, a furious look in his blue eyes. I've seen him angry before, but never have I seen him so mad that his nostrils flared, eyes were narrowed sharply, or that the vein in his neck gave the illusion of throbbing like one connected to a heart would.

"Don't you **ever **accuse me of not caring about Demyx." He spat. "He is like a little brother to me, both of you are. Maybe if you'd paid more attention instead of going all depressed you would see how everyone in this castle is affected by Demyx being gone! He's like a light for this dark world! He means something to everyone even though you never see it! So before making wild accusations like you have since he's been gone learn to study facts and reactions! Maybe you could have found him three weeks ago if you have." he turned sharply, stomping out the room.

I was frozen, staring off where he had left. The throbbing in my cheek was nothing to the shock I had just received from the words Marluxia flung out at me. I looked over to Zexion who shook his head. He knew this was not his place to input his opinion. The moment of shock passed and I quickly stood and ran after Marluxia.

"Marly I-" He was standing just outside the room, arms folded, waiting. He looked up at me, obviously still pissed. Before he could start I finished. "I'm sorry. I spoke out of line and said a horrible thing to you. I'm just so stressed and… Demyx… I just really want him back." I hung my head, ashamed. I felt a light stinging in my nose. Marluxia rested a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to meet his soft yet sad eyes.

"We'll find him." he promised. I nodded slowly, chewing on my lip as an attempt to keep the already flowing tears back. He hugged my gently, petting my flat hair. I hugged back, crying softly, a crushing feeling on my ribs.

* * *

><p><em>Demyx's P.O.V<em>

My head feels like crap, my body is sore, and I have a pretty good feeling that I was stuffed in to something as I slept. Wherever it was it was dark and cramped. My legs were bent so my knees were pressed against my chest, but I was still cramped. I shifted slightly and winced; something was jabbing harshly in to my back. I tried moving again, this time falling out onto a cold hard surface. "Ow…" I groaned. A tongue clicked above me.

"Honestly, Nine, don't move around so much after having just woken up. You're still disoriented." Saix lifted me up in his arms again. The sudden movement made my head rush and spin. I groaned at the pain.

"Wh-where…?

"Shoved you in the cabinet under the bathroom sink." He calmly said, turning and walking back in to the room. "I'm still amazed he didn't look in such an obvious place."

"Wh-who?" I questioned as I was dropped back onto the bed.

"The pyro." He answered, pulling off his gloves.

"A-Axel was here!?" I sat up quickly only to fall back down when things blacked out.

"Yes. Your act almost got me caught. But I managed to elude him and that annoying sniffer." He shrugged out of his cloak, tossing it to the floor. "But that was too close. I don't think my luck will hold out for another close call." He sighed. "I wish I could have trained you properly before this but, I can always do that later."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I was afraid to hear the answer.

He pulled off his shirt, discarding it as well. His white skin shone in the pale light the heart shaped moon shone thru a window that was open for once. "I'm going to fuck you, Nine." He bluntly said.

Shock instantly coursed thru my body, eyes wide. Before I could even try to pointlessly squirm away he was on top of me. His heavy toned body hovered closely over my thin frail one. I panicked. His hands were at the ribbon on my body, pulling it off.

"This will get in the way of doing it right."

Once I felt my arms were loose I hit him. It was a weak hit but it was some sort of resistance I had to show. He grabbed my wrist like my hit had done nothing to him. He had no expression on his face as he twisted my arm so that my back was to him now. He sat up slowly, pulling my up.

"Relax, Nine, this is what you knew was coming."

His hands were at my cloak, quickly unzipping it. I squirmed, pushing his face back with my free hand. That only seemed to help him pull off my cloak easier. Once void of my cloak he worked on my shirt, pulling it off roughly. The cold metal of the sitar charm Axel gave me long ago hit my skin.

"No please!" I begged.

He forced me back down on to the bed, stomach down. Using the same ribbon that had been tied around me he bound my wrists together. His large cold hand was pressed to my back, holding my down effortlessly.

"Yes please is what you'll beg for soon." He said.

He loomed over me, tongue lashing at the back of my neck. I cried out. He took advantage of my open mouth to stuff a gag in. My chest was heaving, terror eminent. Keeping his hand on my back he tugged down my pants and boxers down to my knees. He grinned darkly, pinching my rear. I squeaked, eyes watering.

"Nice."

He slapped me this time, making me yelp. I heard him chuckle. He yanked off the rest of my clothes and looked down at my helpless frame. His hot, slimy tongue made its way from the back of my neck, down the joints of my spine, spreading across my back. He bit down hard, coating my back in his bites of ownership. I groaned with each bite, holding back pained tears.

He forced me onto my knees with a tight grip on my hips. I tensed, struggling still. He paid no mind to my flails as his hand slid down my thigh, sliding down between my legs. I cried out thru the gag when his hand grabbed me firmly. His thumb rolled over the tip, probing at the slit of my organ. A sharp whack to the back of my head shut me up when I screamed. I sniffed, shuddering when he pinched my tip. He stroked slowly, tip to base. He squeezed every so often, pumping my organ, forcing it to grow hard and erected. I desperately tried to control the hormones coursing in my body but I had lost control of those long ago. His steady pumping shifted to long hard strokes. A muffled moan escaped out my nose. He took that as a sign to quicken his pumps.

"You've gotten hard." He smirked. "I'm glad you're reacting as you should."

He squeezed me tightly, fingers playing with my sack. My face was heated, body shaking. Oh god please stop. He squeezed me hard, my eyes widening as I convulsed.

"Fast aren't you?" he pulled back his hand, licking the sticky white cream he had milked out from me. "Thick. It's been too long since your last ejaculation isn't it? Ah don't worry. I'll change that."

The bed creaked as he slid off the bed. I would have taken the advantage to bolt but to where? His belt jingled behind me as he undid it and slid it off. He came round in front of me with a grin. Using the belt he looped it around my neck, securing it tightly. He pulled up, forcing me to look up at him.

"Be a good boy and you'll get a treat." He purred.

His free hand on the waist of his pants, he pushed them down, his own large, erect organ springing out. I gulped at the sight, not liking where his demented mind had just gone.

"Why don't you show me how much you can swallow, hm?"

He pulled the gag from my mouth, stepping forward. I turned my head away but he yanked on the belt, forcing me to look back at him. He was stroking himself, grinning darkly.

"Open up, Nine."

The tip of his organ was at my lips. I held them clench shut, eyes crossed, staring at him. He tightened the belt, choking me slightly. Still not opening my mouth he reached over to my rear, pinching it again. I had to hold back desperately. He glared, hand traveling down between my cheeks, pushing into me. Eyes watering I gasped. He shoved himself in quickly, gagging me. My lips stretched out around him I stilled. Slowly he pulled back then shoved himself in.

"Suck." He ordered, pulling the belt.

I whimpered, sliding my head in a bobbing motion around his intruding organ. I swirled my tongue around the pulsating shaft, slurping slightly. The blue haired monster leaned his head back, moaning softly.

"Damn that's good." He breathed. "Harder."

He forced more of his cock in, hitting the back of my throat. Just how big was this brute? I complied unwillingly and sucked him as he demanded. My face was heated from holding back the tears. He jerked forward suddenly, forcing his tip further past my throat. I glared and bit. He groaned and pulled back.

"Bad boy." He growled.

He jerked forward hard, gagging me with each thrust forward. His thrusts became violent, grabbing my hair, forcing me to move my head back in forth in time with his thrusts.

"Suck bitch." He ordered, pounding in harder.

Torture isn't even a word for this. I don't know what could describe this. Agonizing. Agonizing horror. His jerks pounding the back of my throat, hand tangled tight in my hair forcing my head to move roughly. I heard him grunt at the same time his cock throbbed then erupted. My eyes widened feeling a hot, sticky cream shoot against my uvula, slithering down my throat. I wanted to spit him out and cough up the foul release but he wouldn't move till I had swallowed completely. He pulled out slowly, cleaning his tip on my tongue. I dropped my head, panting, on the verge of puking.

"Though you were a bit naughty, I'll still give you your treat." He said.

He forced me so I was facing the head board of his bed. The ribbon securing my wrists was tied tightly to it as was the belt around my neck. Bound to the bed I really had no means of escape. Not like I would have anyway. My thin line of restraint was just about to snap. Anything he does next well…

He was behind me now, hands traveling from my shoulders, down my boney back and over the moons of my rear. I shivered feeling his hands glide down my body. His large hands started massaging my posterior, each hand taking its own side. Kneading it, rolling his thumbs ever so softly, he smacked me suddenly, making me squeak. A purred chuckle sounded from his throat. He pulled me on to my knees, spreading my legs slightly. My instincts told me to snap them back together, but he parted them easily.

"Nine there is no point in fighting me. I am going to make you mine, no matter what." He stated.

Tenderly he brushed his fingertips on the inside of my thighs. I hung my head, biting my lip. Slowly he parted my cheeks, leaning down. I jolted, feeling something hot and slimy probing at my entrance. His tongue was licking around me, looking for its way in. I groaned as his tongue pushed in to my hole. It rolled around, twisting, thrusting in and out slowly. I pulled on the restraints; his tongue pushing in further. The intruding organ was slick and wet as it probed deeper, lubricating my tight hole. He started sucking lightly, forcing out a gasp. Twisting his tongue a couple more times he finally pulled it out.

"So tight. If you don't loosen up this is going to hurt." He said.

Hands on my cheeks again he spread them, scooting closer on his knees. The tip of his organ was pressing against my entrance, rubbing it gently. I groaned, clenching my muscles, denying him the access he wanted. He gripped my cheeks tighter, pressing closer.

"N-no…" I begged.

"Nine if you don't relax you are going to damage this sensitive area. I don't want it broken and unusable."

I clenched tighter at his words. I felt the glare on my back.

"Very well."

He pushed against me, trying to force the tip of his organ in. I clenched as tight as I could, desperate. Digging his nails into my rear he jerked forward roughly, penetrating with his tip. I gasped loudly, shaking. Too… big… and that was just the tip. Clenching still I heard him hiss, pushing himself in more. He gripped my shoulders now, pulled back slightly, then shoved his cock in forcefully against my fighting muscles.

"Gaaah!" I cried out in pain, tears stinging my eyes. "T-take it out!" I begged.

"No." he moved back and forth slowly, going against my tight muscles. "Mmm… your tightness actually feels good." He groaned.

"No…"

His hands gripped my shoulders tight as he thrust forward and back, slow and painful, getting accustomed to the new territory he had be fighting to conquer. He jerked hard suddenly, making me moan out in pain. My muscles were still tight but he didn't care. He was determined to finally have me even if it meant me suffering incredibly in the process. His pace quickened some, arching in waves. His nails digging into my shoulders, using them as his support as his probed deeper and deeper in to me.

"You feel so good, Nine." He moaned. "And you're swallowing me so well."

I whimpered my response, his thrusts growing quicker and harder. He was… so much bigger than what I remembered Axel to be. But like size matter, its how he used it. Saix was tearing me apart from the inside. I cried out. His entire self was forced in to me with a hard and painful jerk. He pounded against me, angling his thrusts, looking for that trick spot reserved only for Axel.

"Ahhh!" I cried out.

Hot tears flooded from my eyes when he found my prostate. He quickened then. Angling hard at my prostate, pounding hard into the bundle of nerves than turned my body against me. Moving with him, arching to his touch, waving my body to his thrusts. Each one of my movements slid his cock in deeper and deeper. All the way in. I was way past agony. I was almost dead. Why couldn't it end now? Just stop it now… I've already lost.

"Hell." he moaned, leaning over me.

His chest was to my back, the angle letting him slide deep quick and hard. His hips jerked quicker and quicker. My stomach suddenly turned. I was soon to come. Hips getting a mind of their own they arched back against him, swirling around him. He felt encouraged to quicken and meet my swirls. One hard thrust and I exploded all over the bed sheets. He rode out my orgasm hard, pounding more and more out of me till I was emptied. He kept going, hard, fast and deep, pushing on his own orgasm. He let loose just a bit after me, releasing deep inside me, filling me to the brim.

"Gaaahaha!" I bellowed, feeling his hot sticky goo slipping and sliding inside me, leaking out from around him.

He stayed in me, panting on my back. Slowly, painfully, he pulled his limp organ from me. My knees gave out, only my restraints keeping my upper half up. Tears were free flowing from my eyes, hot sticky juices running down the inside side of my legs. He wiped sweat from his brow, grinning thru pants.

"All mine." He growled. "How does it feel, Nine, to be dominated? I can tell you from my part, I find it quite thrilling."

I refused to answer, hiding my face away from him. His heated hand passed thru my hair. I flinched, terrified more than I've ever been in my life.

"Now then, time to finish this plan." He loomed close to my ear, breathing softly. "To truly become mine I want you to do one thing for me when I release you. I want you to end it permanently with that pyro. Got it?"

"N-no…" I weakly protested.

"Yes." He said. "You are in no position to argue. Unless you really want me to ride you till you're a limp bag of bones. I would love to take you over and over and over all in one night. Milk you till nothing comes out anymore. Tearing your insides, filling you with my release. Do you want that, Nine?"

I slowly… shook my head no.

"Exactly." he reached for my chin, tilting it up so I could look at him. "You're going to have so much fun being my bitch. I'll treat you good and please you each night." he pressed his slick lips to mine, sealing the deal. He suddenly ripped the charm and chain from around my neck. "You won't need this anymore." Before my eyes he bent the sitar charm in half, dropping it on to the floor. My last connection to Axel… gone…

"A-Axel…" I whimpered.

"Is now just a pointless Nobody."

He snapped his fingers, the ribbon on my wrists sparking to life, sending shock waves down my arms, over my body, branching out with my nervous system. I cried out. Double the agony taking over my body. Convulsing violently, that familiar sense of darkness was starting to take over me. He kept the shock going and growing stronger with each passing second.

"Have to knock you out to complete it." I vaguely heard him say as I fell deep in to the darkness… the last safe place I had…

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it took so long to update guys. Senior year is hectic. Hope this makes up for it. Ahh... I feel so sorry for Demyx but it had to be done. -.- *tear*. Don't hate me!<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	8. Evanescence

_Axel's P.O.V_

His breathing is slow, chest barely rising with each inhale. His skin looks cracked like bark, seriously dehydrated. The bones practically jutting out the delicate skin pulled tight to him. He looks like he hasn't eaten anything in weeks. I shudder every time I see the burn marks crossed over his chest and wrists. Whatever he had been through, I cannot forgive myself for not believing him the day he was taken. If I had… Dem…

Finally, after all the weeks of suffering and never being close to finding him, except for the blob incident, Demyx is finally back. Xigbar was the one who had found him. Back in the ally where he was originally taken he was surrounded by Shadow Heartless, probably trying to find a heart on him. He was out, his cloak torn to pieces, practically shreds and strips clinging to him, he was practically nude. A limp figure when Xigbar brought him back. He was rushed to the med room before I could even get a chance to see him and even after Vexen wouldn't let me in till he was stabilized.

Now as I sit next to him all I can do is stare. Monitors are strapped to him, one to help him breathe and the other measuring his darkness levels. I can see the finer details of his suffering much better now, right down to every last burn slashed across his chest to his waist. It looked like something was wrapped around him that was burning him. Not only that but he had bruises and scratches accompanying those burns. The deep wrinkles cutting in to his skin where it was now tightly stretched to the bone. I could almost count every joint on his body. The immense guilt I feel…. I can't even begin to explain it.

His breath caught suddenly which made me jump. He's had light jerks and movements like this for a couple days now, but according to Vexen he wasn't strong enough yet to wake up from his coma like state. A heavy sigh passed my lips as the anticipation died away again. Vexen walks in now carrying some needles. Time for Dem's daily vitamin intake.

"How much longer?" I ask him.

"I've told you this before, until he has the energy to move on his own." Vexen replied, piercing Demyx's rice paper skin with a harsh needle.

"What happened to him…?"

"If I had known I would have told you by now. Just be patient. He might tell you what happened himself."

Finishing the needle routine he leaves me and my practically lifeless lover alone. I scoot closer to pet his hair, now just a tangled flat mess instead of his cute mullet. What did happen to him I've been asking since we found him. We don't have to wait for him to wake up when the culprit is in the same castle. I growled, the burning hate for Saix building up again. I know. I know he did this to Dem no matter what anyone says. I was the only one who noticed his smirk as Demyx was rushed to the med room. His dark knowing grin to me. His taunting yellow eyes. I was about ready to burn down the whole Grey Room right then and there with the amount of rage that loaded on to me instantly.

With a heavy sigh I kiss Demyx's forehead before standing. I hate to have to leave him each night but Vexen gets pissy if we don't follow his strict rules.

"I'll be back in the morning, Demyx." I whisper. A quick and longing kiss to his chap lips and I leave with a heavy "heart" before the snowman has a chance to shoo me out.

Heading back up to my room I have to pass by Saix's. I glare darkly at his door, a light fire starting around me. Stupid. Cocky. Perverted. Bastard. No matter if anyone believes me and no matter what he says I just know he was the one who took Demyx, hurt him, kept him trapped and maybe even… violated them. I grit my teeth, controlling the fire. If I started a fight now it would just make things worse on my side. I stomped away, the fire building more in me, fueled with determination to avenge Demyx. My Demyx. No one else's. All mine.

* * *

><p><em>Demyx's P.O.V<em>

I can still taste him; feel him shoving in to me, feeling his release fill me to the brim. I shudder just at the thought. My head's foggy but that one memory is playing clearing over and over in my head. I feel like breaking down and crying each time it replays but what was there to cry about? He'd raped me, made me suck him, taken me away from Axel, killed me really…

I groan lightly, lolling my head around as the dark became somewhat clearer. Breaking the crust from my eyes the semi light stung my retinas. Dazed I look around, not entirely sure where I was. Heck. I could be in a new room vulnerable, waiting for Saix's next assault. Something is strapped to my face over my mouth. What sex device could this be? A steady beep plays next to me. Wincing, I look to it and recognize the monitor instantly. I wasn't in some torture room, it was the med room. Which means…

Saix had set me free in his own way. A painful way. My body is totally wrecked, I could just tell. Every slight movement hurt, even to breathe, which is probably why I had an oxygen mask strapped to me. So if I'm back in the public eye then that means Axel must have seen me. My Axel…. I'm so close to him…

"Nice to see you awake, Nine. I was afraid I had set you in to a permanent coma."

I froze, my joints cracking as I did. Right… I don't belong to Axel anymore… He came over to me from his dark corner, his white teeth flashing a grin in the dark room. I look up at him with a look that no doubt showed submission.

"My my, don't make that look. I set you free. You've done half of what I want." He ran his hand thru my hair. I didn't bother to flinch, I just didn't care anymore. He pulled the mask from my face and pressed his cold lips to mine. Not even a flinch.

"Why'd you set me free?" I asked with a hoarse voice when his lips left mine. "You could have kept me in your room no problem." Each word hurt my chest to say.

"Yes I could have done that." He replied. "But that wouldn't do much to Eight than it has been, and it wouldn't have ended the search for you. No. I needed you to rejoin the others so things can properly fall to place."

"Which is?" I asked, knowing.

He grinned wickedly, licking my jaw. "End it with Eight. Say to him the most horrid things so he loses all hope of having you again. Then come to me. Be mine. Let me have you each night. Be my personal pet." He purred in my ear. "You have no other choice at this point. I've already laid you."

"I could tell Axel the truth." I boldly stated.

"Don't try it." He bit my ear, nibbling it lightly. "Because then I could kidnap you again and really turn you in to a trapped slave. Now. Would you rather have the freedom you usually have with the condition of being mine and doing as I wish, or having no freedom at all and still doing anything I want? Hm?"

I gulped. "The first one…"

"Good boy."

He kissed me again rather deeply. His tongue slid over my lips, poking around for an entrance. He was already starting the pet routine. With no other choice I part my lips just enough for his tongue to slither in. His tongue rolled over mine, licking over and under it. I moved my tongue with his, really not caring anymore. His hand held my cheek as he leaned closer, deepening the kiss. I kissed back, emotionless. I felt him smirk before pulling back.

"Good pet." He hummed, petting my hair. "We will have an amazing night once you're released from here."

I nodded slowly. "You going to screw me?"

"Hard."

What else was I expecting? Some tea and cake? He's mad but not Mad Hatter mad.

"Of course…" I leaned my head back, falling back asleep. He kissed me one last time before slipping the oxygen mask back on.

"Mine." I heard him grow before I rejoined dream land.

* * *

><p>I'm fully conscious of my surroundings now, but I just can't face them now. I can hear everything they say. Their worry, their slight annoyance, the "tsk tsk" of Vexen, but more painfully the soft words Axel whispers to me when we're left alone. He… is so deep in guilt he doesn't even know what to do. I'm feigning being out because I just can't see his face fall when I tell him I don't want him anymore. I have what I'm going to say planned. I just need to build up the courage.<p>

"Dem," he started. "I don't know if you can hear me, Vexen keeps telling me it's pointless to keep talking but I just want you to know I really am so sorry I didn't believe you. I can't say it enough times to make up for this. I've said it hundreds of times since they found you but it's not enough…" His warm hand passes over my hair again. I feel a tingling in my chest each time he does. I really want to just wrap my arms around him. but I hold back and keep listening to his repeated apology. "Oh Dem, I really am sorry. I'm head high in guilt. Heck, I wouldn't blame you if you hated me for not believing you and letting you get kidnapped and hurt. But I really love you Dem and you have no idea how glad I am you're back. I'd be gladder though if I can beat that stupid X head to shreds. I know he did this Dem, and I am not letting him get away with it no matter what anyone tries to tell me."

Oh if only he knew how right he was and how much I agreed with him. And if he only knew what I have to do next will cause him the least amount of pain. With a mental sigh I start to feign waking up. A soft groan and some light shifting. His chair scraped on the tile floor, rushing to my side. His breathes quickened, obviously surprised, anticipating, longing for me to really be waking up. Just like when I woke up that night ago, I blinked away, jerking slightly from the light, groaning at it. As I pretended to wait for my eyesight to adjust, I slowly try to move.

"Don't." he said softly, laying a warm hand on my chest. "That will only make it worse."

"A-Axel…?" I force out. Turning my head slow I look up at the burning emerald eyes I have not seen in a month. The pale face shadowed with worry. His radiant hair fallen around his face. The Nobody I would do anything for. He smiled and hugged me tight yet gentle so it would not hurt my burns.

"Demyx. Oh Demyx." His voice quivered as he spoke along with his shaking body. "Dem you're awake."

I could tell he was holding back tears of relief, soon to be agony. Just like Saix had, he removed my oxygen mask and pressed his soft, lush lips to my cold ones. Oooh… how I missed them. How I desperately wanted to kiss him back. To savor the heat that they pumped in to me. The pure lust and need the single kiss summoned. But I remained unmoving. He noticed, as I expected, and pulled back.

"Dem. You okay or are you still out of it?" he asked, worried again.

"I-I'm fine." I said quietly. "A-am I in the med room?"

"Yeah. A week now. You've been out cold."

"Oh…" Simple chit chat for now.

"Dem… was it X-face?" I expected him to be blunt. I had my answer for that.

"I… I don't remember… I don't… think so…" I'm glad my breathing was already cracked, it made lying easier.

"Dem." He tilted my head up gently. "Please think harder. It had to have been him. it could have only been him."

I shook my head slow, pulling it out of his hold. "No." I said a little forcefully. "It wasn't him. I would have known, if anyone him especially. I don't know… who did it."

"Dem please-"

"Of course you wouldn't believe me." I had to force myself to snap at him. "You didn't believe me back in the ally so why would you believe me now?" It sent a shattering pain thru my body when his eyes widened, shocked at my words.

"D-Dem I-I'm sorry…" he tried to speak calmly.

"Sorry? That all you can say when it was your fault I got kidnapped in the first place?" Low hits, one after the other.

"D-Dem I…" He was picking his words carefully. "I should have believed you. I should have never ignored what you said, your worry. I should have listened."

"Should have. You should have this, that, those. That's it. Just empty words." I turned my head from him, trying to hold back the tears without him seeing.

"I get it… I screwed up."

"Big time." I heard just the faintest sigh from him.

"Dem come on, I know you're upset and have every right to but you could let me try to explain myself before getting so huffy."

"Huffy?"

"W-wait I didn't mean it bad-"

"Then how did you mean it huh?" I turned back to look at him. "Like a brat? A child? Or just plain like an annoying ass who gets on your nerves because I don't do what you want?"

"Demyx I never meant that-"

"Sure sounded like you did. You probably knew what was going to happen and that's why you ignored it."

"Demyx I didn't-"

"You didn't like how I was acting? Wanted to teach me a lesson? How to act better for you? Is that why you let me get kidnapped and raped!?"

"Demyx wait-"

"I waited Axel. An entire month. And where were you? Here. Nice and warm and safe in a castle while I suffered at the hands of some creep."

"Demyx listen-"

"I listened. All I hear is that you should have done this and that but you didn't. You let me get kidnapped and didn't bother to try and help."

"If you would just shut up for one second and let me talk idiot!"

I recoiled at his words. I was hitting his last nerve, exactly what I was aiming for. It hurt… so I didn't have to pretend the pained look I gave him. He immediately realized what he had said and tried to recover from it.

"No Demyx I… I was just trying… I didn't mean to say that… but you… I was just trying to say…" he fumbled.

"Just leave me alone." I rolled onto my side, hiding again from him. "We're thru. I don't… want anything to do with you anymore." There… I had done just what Saix had wanted me to.

Axel was silent. I could feel his wide eyes staring at my back, frozen.

"D-Dem…"

"Go away already! I… hate you!" I started crying then. What was I doing to him?

* * *

><p><em>Axel's P.O.V<em>

"Eight visiting hours are-"

I shoved past Vexen quickly, bolting from the room.

"Eight!" he cried after me.

I ran. Ran as fast as my flames could carry me. Steam raising from bellow my eyes as tears streaked down my face and evaporated in to hot puffs. Charging in to my room I slammed the door shut and flew to my bed. Stomach down, face buried in Demyx's pillow, crying my life out. I have seriously messed up everything. From not believing him, to not looking for him fast enough, to snapping at him. What was I thinking yelling at him!? He's scared and confused! I could have been more sympathetic for him and not trying to make myself feel better by trying to apologize! Now he hates me. Hates me like I hate Saix.

"We're through!" he had shouted. It just can't be true. Not after everything we've been through. But he was raped and injured and it was all my fault. Hot steam clouded my room as more and more tears found their way free. I hate to cry. But right now I hate everything, especially myself for being such an idiotic bastard. I've lost the most important thing- no, Nobody- to me and the sweet life I thought we'd have for the rest of our nonexistent lives. I've lost… my Demyx now and forever…

* * *

><p><em>Demyx's P.O.V<em>

I wish I could have moved my arms to cover my ears. Then I wouldn't have had to hear his steps when he ran out the room nor Vexen's cries after him. My words, my false hate, hurt him worse than Xaldin's lance thru him. Fresh tears spilled out, flowing down my cheeks, staining the pillow case. What's done is done. I cut it off with Axel in a way that would please my new owner- Saix… Saix… owner… whatever.

Vexen came over to me holding a tray of needles. As he administered them to me I knew he was resisting asking what had just occurred. He wasn't a nosy Nobody, but he does get curious. He quickly checked over my darkness levels and how my body was stabilizing. Two more weeks and I should be well enough to leave the med room and enter my role as sex pet.

I lay in bed just staring off blankly as it slowly turned pitch black out in the vacant World That Never Was. I just had a feeling that I had to stay awake. My instincts were not wrong. From a dark portal Saix quietly emerged, a large smug grin plastered on his face.

"I see you have done what I ordered. Eight is nowhere in sight and his steam tears are sinking under his door out in the open. I am pleased you were able to make him cry."

I flinched. Made him cry… I made him cry. I almost started crying again when Saix's large ape hand grabbed my chin, forcing me to look him right in his yellow eyes.

"Perhaps you deserve a little reward, my sweet pet. Hm?" His free hand trailed down my chest and swiftly removed the blanket over me.

"Y-you said you wouldn't till I was released from here." I quickly said, nerves striking up.

"And I keep that promise, but I never said anything about not fondling your body now did I?" He quickly undid the laces of my hospital gown and pulled it off, exposing my nude form to him.

I gulped and shook my head. "You didn't."

"Exactly."

Removing the oxygen mask he smashed his lips against mine in a heated kiss. I whimpered but kissed back, acting as the good pet I am. One hand holding the back of my head his other trailed down my chest to my tips. He took one between two fingers and started rolling it between them. I gasped in the kiss, giving an opening for his fat tongue to shoot in and slink around my hot crevices. I gripped his arms, weakly still trying to pull him back. He pinched my tip roughly, a sign for me to stop. I quickly complied, letting his tongue pull mine to his lips so he could suck and his other hand to work on hardening my nipple.

My face grew hot, my body going against me faster than it has before. I held my legs together tight, trying to hide the growing heat between my legs. Releasing my tongue he kissed, nipped, and sucked down my neck. He left dark bite marks as he moved down my chest, replacing his hand with his mouth. He sucked my still soft nipple, rolling the tip between his teeth. I moaned softly, leaning my head to the side.

Now a hand and his mouth were playing at my hard nipples, the other ghosted down to my legs, forcing them apart. My member shot straight up, now hard and erect, pulsating with need. I couldn't look at what was happening. Pulling his head back Saix blew softly onto my saliva coated nipple, sending a cold chill over me that made me moan again.

"These are oh so sensitive to temperature. As is this."

His hand found the base of my erect organ. My hips jerked in surprise. He smirked before starting to stroke it slowly, working on slicking up my dry yet hard nipple. My face was hot, blush spreading down from my cheeks to my neck. His pumps to my member became faster and harder. My hips arched in his hold, control never having been there. His thumb rolled on my tip, spreading the pre-cum over it.

"Nine just look at it. It's practically begging for my lips around it." He moved down between my legs, tasting the pre-cum coated tip with a flick of his tongue.

"No…" I gasped.

"You have no say anymore."

With one fast gulp he swallowed my cock down to the base, sucking hard. I cried out, hips arching up. He held my hips down, bobbing his head fast and sucking hard. The back of his tongue rubbed my tip, coaxing a quiver out of it. I held the bed sheets tight in my grasp, moans escaping under my breath. His hot cavern made my hard on feel even more aroused. I could barely handle it when his hand jiggled and pulled and my sac. One more hard suck down to his throat. My eyes widen as I cried out, shuddering, releasing my hot seed down his throat. He sucked, pumping out as much release as I would give him. My ecstasy over I fell limp, panting heavily.

He cleaned my tip then moved up to kiss me, forcing his tongue past my lips, licking my tongue, making me taste myself. Horrid, disgusting, sick. I gripped his cloak and kissed back hard, soft moans coming from my nose. His arms found their way around my waist, bringing my closer to him. His hips pressed to mine and I could feel his own heated hard center. His hand pulled one of mine free from him cloak and brought it down to his crotch. Pressing my hand to it he moved it in a rubbing motion which I soon mimicked without needing his help. He grunted, arching to my hand.

"Stoke me." He breathed, parting the kiss slightly before clamping his lips back on mine.

I popped open the buttons of his pants hesitantly. Loosening his pants I slid my hand in slow and stopped when my fingers brushed against his cock. He kissed harder, pressing up to my hand. I whimpered before gripping him and started to stroke slowly. He moaned a gasp, arching up, encouraging my hand to stroke faster. I had to do so. He bit my tongue which made me grip him too tight. He growled and pulled on my hair.

"Do it right or I'm taking you right now." He growled.

I whimpered and stroked fast and gentle, thumb passing over his tip whenever it got close. He was panting, his cock throbbing. He latched on to my neck, sucking hard. I cried out in pain. His canines were sharp. Arching wasn't enough for him, I could just tell. Releasing my neck he breathed in to my ear.

"Suck it."

I stopped, and shook my head,

"Please no…"

"Would you rather I shove it up your ass and break you instead?" he growled, biting my ear hard.

"N-no…" I whimpered and lowered my head to his lap.

His large organ was pulsating hard where the veins were visible. With a gulp I wrapped my lips around him, sucking the tip lightly. He groaned, gripping my hair, pulling my head down so I was forced to take more of him in my mouth. Bobbing my head slowly I could barely get half of him in my mouth and my lips were hurting from being stretched around him. He bucked up hard, shoving another fourth of him in. My eyes shut tight and watering, I bobbed my head faster, slurping and sucking, drool sliding down my chin. He was panting hard, arching up hard and fast like he was inside me. I took it, bobbing my head to match his thrusts, sucking and slurping as hard as I could. He grunted loud before releasing his load straight down my throat. I shook, swallowing it all, almost gagging at how much it was. Finally over, I cleaned his tip before he could ask me and looked up at him. He smiled down at me, dressing me back in my gown and laying down on the bed.

"What an amazing pet. You learn so fast." He chuckled darkly. "Oh we'll have fun learning new positions. Maybe throw in a few toys here and there."

I nodded slowly. "Yes… master…"

"Master? Now that just makes it better." He leaned down, kissing me gently this time compared to earlier then replaced my oxygen mask. I will be back the night before you are released. I have a special present for you."

"Yes master." I said mechanically. He smirked darkly before fading out in a dark swirl. Now gone, I rolled over to my side and hid my face in my hands. Crying softly I was terrified of what else Saix had planned for me and knowing full well I had to take them. I had no way of escaping being his bitch. Especially since I broke it off with Axel. If only he knew, I was taking the pet routine so he would be safe…

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Hello my devoted readers! I am now out of high school and working on uploading more chapters on my stories before I have to start college. Oh learning never stops. So, Demyx is back but had to break his fiery lover's heart. Not to mention he has to be Saix's pet. How will he ever get out of this and back in his flaming lover's arms?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	9. And So It Begins

_Demyx's P.O.V_

"Are you ready yet?" Vexen asks me, peering in from his back office.

"Just about." I say, getting my cloak ready. He nods and returns to his office. He's been pushing me to leave since this morning. It's not like there's a flood of injured coming in to him, but I figure he's just annoyed at having to care for someone constantly. Whatever.

I take my cloak and stand in front of the mirror across from my medical bed. The burn marks scorched around my chest down to my waist make me sigh. The ones around my wrists are already hidden by my gloves. I shake my head and continue dressing for my departure from the med room. I have my boxers on and am bent over for my pants when two large arms wrap around my waist tightly.

"Hello, my pet." Saix's deep purr rumbles in my ear. "I see you're just about ready to leave hm?"

"Yes." I say, hiding the fear placed by the provocative position. His hug around my waist tightens, his cold lips press against the nape of my neck. "Better watch it. Vexen is in his office."

"Yes I know." He continues to place slow deep kisses down my neck, nipping on occasion. "But I told you I would be back before you left with a special present." His arms hug my waist tight and pull me up straight so I look at myself once again in the mirror. Our image is a downcast version of the cheesy couple photo op.

"What present?" I ask. A dark grin forms on his cruel lips; I shudder to have even asked. Reaching into his cloak pocket he pulls out a strand of the same ribbon that had burned my flesh and holds it in front of my neck.

"This." He says.

"What?" I tense.

"Surely you wouldn't expect me to let my pet walk around without a collar now would you? How will you ever know your place without one?" He touches the ribbon to my neck and I flinch. "I believe I don't have to explain what I can make this ribbon do should you disobey me?"

"N-n-no…" I stutter, swallowing.

"Good boy." His tongue creeps behind my ear as he fastens the collar in place. Then his hands painstakingly trail down my body, carefully tracing the impressions of the burns. Around and around his hands follow to my waist where they make no stop to slip under my boxers. I choke down a gasp of surprise...if Vexen were to see this I would get a serious punishment from Saix. This was a test no doubt. His hands never touch me, just rub my thighs slow and when they come close to my heated center he'd pull back. He chuckles at my soft squirming and pulls his hands back. "Join me in my room tonight. For now reestablish yourself amongst the others. And wear your cloak zipped all the way up to hide your collar. Understood?"

"Y-yes…master…" I say with soft pants. I dress quickly trying to calm my traitor body from Saix's teasing. I watch his steady, hungry gaze in the reflection of the mirror as I cover up the flesh he will further taint under the safety of curfew. With a mental sigh I zip up my cloak, adjust it to hide the collar and turn to face Saix. "All done…"

"I can't wait to see you take off your clothes for me tonight." He kisses me, passing his tongue over my lips. "And remember, you hate Eight." I wince at those words.

"I know…" I whisper as Saix fades through a dark portal. If I really hated Axel I would have let Saix done whatever he wanted to him instead of becoming Saix's personal plaything. I'm not even sure how I'm going to face Axel after the forced break up… I said cruel things… sent him running from the room… made him cry…

I shake my head before I can start crying. _Just act like you hate him._ I think to myself. _If you pretend long enough, he'll leave you alone… crap._ But it is all I have to go off of. I sigh and walk across the med room to the far back.

"Hey Vexen, I'm leaving now." I say, looking in to Vexen's office. Vexen just waves, paying more attention to looking at slides through his microscope. "Um… thanks… for everything." I quickly leave but stop when Vexen's calm voice calls out to me.

"Try not to get yourself in another near death situation."

"I'll… make a note of that…" I rub my neck and quickly leave noticing his eyebrow arch in a questioning angle. I stop short of leaving to catch my breath; I'm well enough to be off medical support but I have to steadily increase my physical activity to a normal level…yeah, Saix left my body that weak. I lean against the wall, hand on my chest to count my breaths, steadily slowing them back down to normal.

"Hey, Kid, good to see you on your feet again."

I squeal, legs give out from under me from the fright sending me to my knees.

"Woah sorry about that." Xigbar gracefully jumps from his ceiling perch. "Guess you aren't ready for surprises yet huh?"

"It-it's fine…" I mumble quietly, ignoring his offered hand voting to push myself up by the wall. I should have recognized his voice but… as far as my reasoning goes now it could have been Saix tricking me.

"Right…" He notices as I shakily stand and keep my head down. "So you got out, that's good. You were a real mess when I found you."

"O-oh r-right I n-need to thank you for helping m-me." I say. "If you hadn't found me I would have… um… stayed in that ally…"

"No biggie. It was lucky I even thought to look back there anyway. A Shadow zipped back there and there you were." He reaches out to ruffle my hair, like most of the Organization would do to my hair-now a flattened mess. My eyes widen and I step back tight against the wall, shaking softly, shrinking under his hand. "Um…" he pulls his hand back. "Never mind, just work on getting better."

"Wh-whatever y-y-you say…" I watch his confused look over his shoulder as he leaves me cowering. I shake my head quickly taking deep breathes. It was just Xigbar, he would never hurt me. I scratch at the collar under my cloak. It's the blue monster's fault I'm scared of physical contact all of a sudden. I didn't think it'd be that bad…

I sigh and continue down the hallway once I collect my breath. After spending so long trapped in a wolf's lair and then a hospital bed I just want to rest my head on my own pillow. Safe… Quiet… Comfortable…Safe… Axel… I stop, staring down at my feet. My first thought was to head straight to my room that I completely forgot that only a wall and bathroom separated me from my _ex_-lover. He'd notice of course if I were to enter my room; I wouldn't put it out of my mind that he'd be waiting for me till I did come back to my room. Kinda pathetic but admirable. My poor fiery lover.

I sigh and continue down the hall. When I turn down the hall I run into the chest of a taller Nobody whose arms wrap around me in a tight embrace. I scream.

"Demyx, Demyx stop it's me." Marluxia's calm tone try to calm me. He holds me at arms distance the instant I screamed. His worried look makes me regret my harsh action.

"I-I'm sorry… I wasn't expecting to run in to anyone…" I nervously try to explain myself.

"You're still nervous, huh?" Marluxia questions. He runs his thin gloved fingers through my hair as a method of calming me. I try hard to keep my nerves down and hide my shaking.

"I-I g-guess…" My voice lowers, like a soft squeak. He pulls his hand back and lets me go.

"Where were you headed?"

"M-my room…um… d-do you know where A-Axel is?"

"Oh." His look gains a hint of sadness. "He's locked himself in his room."

"Ah…"

"Demyx what-"

"I have to go."

I scoot around him quickly knowing full well he was going to question me about Axel's shut in swing. I'm just not in the mood to tell him it's my fault I broke him.

"Demyx!"

I walk faster till I reach my room. I slam the door behind me and stare at the ocean room and sigh in relief. Finally. I push myself from the door and plop onto my bed and, for once in a long while, smile. To curl up on something that is mine. I reach for one of my sea foam pillows wanting to just bury my face in it. When I breathe in the scent of my room I freeze at the unforgettable scent mingling with mine. It wasn't my scent. My eyes water slightly.

"I wonder how many days he slept in my bed while I was gone…?"

I crawl around my bed pressing my nose around the sheets looking for the spot his body rested the most. I found it on the left side of the bed right as if he were to have snuck in from his room in the middle of the night to join me in bed. I inhale his scent deeply, shivering softly at the chills that his scent alone sent down my spine. I riffle through my pillows till I find one that stinks of him. It looks pretty beat up like he had taken it with him literally everywhere. I sink my face in the soft pillow and inhale. Combined with his presence on the mattress I could just pretend I am caught in his warm embrace.

"Axel…" I mutter in to the pillow. I roll on to my side hugging the pillow closer to my face, able to inhale his spicy scent deeper. I lose myself in a deep trance of his scent that, and embarrassment starts up here, I feel a tight pressure between my legs.

An arousal just by scent, could I be any more desperate to be with Axel? I inhale his scent and moan this time. I'm still recovering from Saix's earlier tease in the med room so Axel's scent was just a re-stimulation for me. I continue taking deep intakes of the fiery Nobody's scent as one of my hands lingers down between my legs to rub at my bulge. I flinch with a soft gasp but continue rubbing.

"Axel…" I breathe softly, rolling on to my back to better part my legs. Cupping myself I rub from waist to deep between my legs all while continuously taking deep spicy inhales of Axel. The tightness was getting too much and soon my cloak was pulled up so I could undo my pants. I pause, knees bent and feet pressed together, hesitant to continue. I look to the bathroom door.

"I could go tell him everything… show him the collar… then he can be the one touching me..." My hand goes up to my collar, I whimper. "But he could kill Axel." I nuzzle the pillow, inhaling once again as I pull of my glove and my slip my hand under my pants and boxers. "Axel I love you so much." I whisper looking to the door. I grip myself and start a slow and steady pump. I pull the pillow over my head and inhale away closing my eyes so I can pretend it's Axel giving me the pleasurable touches. "Oh Axel…" I moan softly as I quicken my strokes. "I missed you so much." My breath hitches as I flick my wrist towards the tip of my erection, rubbing it sweetly. I concentrate on rubbing the sensitive hood and slit all the while inhaling and keeping my moans quiet. "Axel that feels so good…" I stroke myself fully and quickly feeling my buildup reaching its limit. "I want to feel you so badly." I arch my hips into my hand as pants start to mix in with my moans. "Axel..." I moan as I reach my climax. My hips calm and my hand stops. I lay there panting and recollecting after my climb. It would have felt incredibly better if Axel had been doing it. "Am I going to be reduced to orgasms to Axel's scent the rest of my nonexistent life?" I question myself. I pull the pillow from my face and fix my pants. I hesitate but make my way to the bathroom to wash my hand and get a rag to clean my mess.

As I enter I notice his door is closed and locked. I stare at it quietly, wishing that magically he might come out, arms held up for a hug waiting for me and a smile. Stupid imagination. I shake my head and take care of my mess. The rest of the evening I just stay in my room staring up at my ceiling quietly lost in thought and wanting to get the events of the upcoming night over with.

* * *

><p><em>Axel's P.O.V<em>

I have to wait until I am certain there is absolute silence coming from his room before I make my move. Crossing over from my solitary room through the bathroom I stop, looking at the door that leads to his room. I was wallowing in self-hatred until I heard his door slam. I didn't know he was getting out today, like he even wanted me to know. I cleared the steam from my room and listened and waited. Steadily getting closer to the bathroom door till I was sitting in front of it staring at it blankly. Once I almost bolted back to my bed like a frightened creature when I heard him enter the bathroom but, he just used the sink then went back to his room. What was I expecting from him? To open the door and glomp me saying he's sorry and loves me and never wants to leave me? Hell that'd be a miracle.

I sat there for some hours more till I was certain there was no sound coming from him before making a move. Pushing my disheveled matted hair from my face I crouch by the door before opening it ever so slowly so as not to make a creak. I stick only my head through just to be safe. He is asleep on his bed, curled up cutely with his hands folded under his head like a pillow. Seeing his calm slumberous face pains me. I want to so badly go over and crawl in to bed next to him like I would normally do. Now if I were to do that he'd probably flood me. My sweet, cute water cherub. I feel steam start to cloud up the corner of my eyes. I silently close the door then return to my wallow once again. I should have believed him…

* * *

><p><em>Demyx's P.O.V<em>

A light knock on my door startles me from my sleep. I must have dozed off while deep in thought at some point without realizing. Stretching and yawning I stand from my bed and answer the door. "Mmm…?" I ask as I rub the crust from my eyes.

"Oh sorry, Demyx, did I wake you?" Roxas' blue eyes look up at me with concern.

"Oh no, it's fine." I say quietly. "Did you need something?" I fix my cloak collar just to be sure everything is hiding as it is.

"Oh um it's dinner time. You've been gone a while so the Superior sent me to get you in case, you know, you forgot when dinner time was." He answers.

"I'm still seen as dumb huh?"

"What?" He must have been shocked by my sudden self-attack. "Demyx I don't think that's it he probably thought-"

"He probably thought I'd be so dumb as to forget something I go through each day like clockwork just because I decided not to participate in it for a month or so and voted to be tortured instead. Maybe if I had stayed another month he would have had some Nobody teaching me what each room in the castle is or how to eat or how to use the bathroom."

Roxas stares with wide confused eyes and a gaping mouth looking for a response to my sudden tangent. I run my hand through my flat hair and step from my room with a sigh.

"Nevermind… sorry I'm just…"

"I get it." Roxas places a gentle hand on my shoulder and smiles reassuringly. "You've been through a lot and need your time. Vent all you want."

I nod slowly. Venting isn't enough. I want to murder someone. A blue haired someone in particular. "S-so dinner?"

"Come on." I follow Roxas down the hall unable to stop myself from looking to Axel's door as we pass.

"What about Axel?"

"He won't join us for some reason. Nothing has been able to get him out of there recently, not even Marluxia." He tilts his head. "Could you try talking to him?"

"U-um m-maybe after dinner. I haven't eaten since this morning and I'm kinda dizzy." Excuses excuses excuses. Roxas nods, probably thinking about helping regain my energy.

"That should be fine. If you ask me I think he sneaks in to the kitchen at night when no one's around. Wonder what happened?"

"Yeah… wonder…"

I look down as we enter the dining hall. All the other Nobodies are seated in their respected seats. I slowly approach mine which isn't hard to find; the two empty seats across from each other are a dead giveaway. I hesitate as I approach my seat since on my right hand side was _him_. His yellow eyes bite in to me making me tremble. His expression is neutral but I can tell he is enjoying seeing me cower to just sit next to him when in the safety amongst others.

"Demyx? Aren't you going to sit down?" Marluxia asks me.

"Y-yes." Marluxia sits on my left side; that makes me feel a bit better. Taking a deep breath I slowly slide in to place between wolf and flower sticking close to the Graceful Assassin. He smiles seeing me in a better mood towards him than earlier. I return a small smile all the while keeping the back of my head towards Saix.

Dinner progresses calmly like it normally does and as I _remember,_ Xemnas. Marluxia and I are making small talk when I jolt; something is slowly making its way up my leg. I swallow my food pushing off what I felt just as nerves. Bull as it ever was when the wandering hand presses against my crotch. I risk a glance at Saix who's calmly eating his meal as if nothing is going on. Everyone else is preoccupied to even notice what he's trying to do, except me. Upset I shift my hips away from him towards Marluxia and continue my conversation. Smart move dumb ass. My neck tickles, making me freeze.

"Demyx?"

"I-I'm fine." I rub my neck and shift my hips back so Saix can resume his game. "Just moved wrong there. You were saying?"

His hand easily finds its way back to cup my crotch. He rubs softly with the tips of his fingers all the while eating casually. I keep my mind focused on Marluxia's garden story hoping that if Saix didn't get a reaction he'd end his game. I nod and comment and smile, willing my body to fight against its want. Saix's hand stops and I figure he got bored. He did and upped it. His hand finds its way within my pants. Without thinking I slam in my chair fully to the table and clamp my legs shut. Oh the look Marluxia gave me…

"Uh…"

"I-I've been getting random twitches since I started walking." I smile trying to make my story believable. My collar pricks again; Saix wants me to open my legs again. I keep them closed which he punishes with a sharp jolt. I yip and quickly part my legs. I glance to Marluxia and rub my chest. "Th-the burns… if I turn my body the wrong way they hurt…"

"Demyx maybe you should go see Vexen about that."

"No no I-I'm fine." I try to reassure. Saix grips me and rubs his fingers along my length. Now I can't fight the reaction he had been attempting to coax from me earlier. I glance at him again; his arm isn't even moving!

"Demyx you're getting red. I'm worried."

"I-I do feel a bit h-hot." His fingers squeeze and pinch my tip hard. "M-maybe I should take a bath."

"I still say you should go see Vexen. I'll go with you." He reaches out to help me up.

"No! No. I already bothered him long enough. I-I'll be-fiiii!" I hunch over as I reach my limit. Saix pulls his hand back and returns it to the top of the table with the glove back on. I pant softly then look up slowly once I've calmed. Marluxia, amongst others, are giving my concerned looks mixed with confusion. "S-sorry. I-I'm not feeling too well… I-I'm heading back to my room." I fix my cloak them rush from the room before anyone can say anything. I don't stop till I'm back in the safety of my room. Once inside I lean against the door as I let what just occurred replay over and over and over. Saix's cold hand against me; the shock of the collar; being forced to hide a climax; seen as a sick fool; his calm smug composure. I slide to the floor and curl up in a tight ball where only I can hear my sobs.

It's an hour past the eleven p.m curfew, in other words midnight. I'm curled up under my sheets dressed in dark blue long pajamas wide eyed and bushy tailed and just waiting for a sign. I'm not sure what sign I'm expecting but knowing Saix he'll make it so I'll have no doubt who it's from. I curl up in to a tighter ball; why won't he just come for me, hump me and get it over with? I'll get a white streak like Xigbar the more I stay on the edge just waiting for it to happen when nothing does.

"Come on already." I mumble to myself. "I'll get too sleepy and fall asleep in the middle of it if he takes any longer. Tch. Like that will matter. As long as I stay bent over for him he won't care if I stay conscious or not."

As if waiting for an insult to its master a Berserker Nobody's large hand wisps under my sheets grabbing me by my ankle. Before I can screech it pulls me out and through a dark portal depositing me roughly onto a cold tile floor. I groan, rubbing my head as I sit up. I should have stayed down since, once I've sat up, the Berserker grabs both my wrists a crudely drags me to the center of the room where I am forced to stand with my wrists over my head. I struggle angrily and confused with what the Berserker is up to.

"Let go!"

The Berserker continues its mission and cuffs my wrists to a pair of handcuffs hanging over my head by a single chain. I wince as the metal cuffs cut in to the burns on my wrists. I figure he was finished when he steps away from me but, that thought quickly crashes in to Kingdom Hearts when he starts tearing off my clothes.

"H-hey knock that off!"

I thrash and flail as his clumsy hands roughly tear my pjs off hurting both the burns on my torso and cause me to rub my wrists hard against the cuffs. When I was finally left in the buff and surely bleeding from the burns he teleports off. I summon strands of water to try to ease the pain of my burns. I take slow breathes to try and calm myself and look around where I have been taken to so suddenly. Surprise surprise it's Saix's room void of one blue bastard. Not for long though. His arms wrap around my waist tightly and bring me to his form in a close embrace so suddenly I lose my concentration on my water strands.

"So glad you can make it." He purrs in my ear nuzzling my hair.

"Your Nobody dragged me here and tied me up." I angrily say and snap my head away from him. You could have sent a note or something."

"It wouldn't have been as much fun. Besides. My Nobodies want to help me play with my new pet." His hand traces the burns spiraling down my body.

"Say what?" I twist my body away from his hand as best as I can. He grins and bites my ear hard.

"Don't let that bother you. You're here to pleasure me like a proper pet should." His tongue curls down my ear to my neck. I shiver and swallow nervously.

"F-fine. Just get it over with."

He chuckles. "You expected me to just pin you to the bed, screw you then let you go so simply?"

"U-um…" My face heats up; his grin turns dark, his canines sharp.

"That won't be a pleasure for me at all. I want to have fun. And that's what we're going to have." He grips my cock harshly making me gasp. "Just like at dinner. Wasn't that the most fun? The thrill of being caught hm?" He starts stroking me slow from tip to base already starting to harden my traitor organ.

"No. It was the w-worst thing ever." The heat spreads to my ears as my member stands at attention. "How would you like someone touching you in public?"

"Oh I would enjoy it if you touched me so boldly."

He quickens his pace fiercely. I gasp a moan. I feel my buildup on the verge of spilling the fastest it has today. I lean my head back as my hips thrust up with need and anticipation. I shut my eyes tight when I feel it coming and…it doesn't. I continue thrusting my hips up slightly desperate wanting the release I feel. I whimper. I tilt my head down to my length and stare in confusion at the silver ring at the base of my length. I see the veins in my length pulsating and twitching and all I can think about is getting rid of the uncomfortable tight ring around me.

"Wh-what is that?" I dare to ask Saix.

"Oh this?" He taps the rings sending jolts up my length that cause me to involuntarily thrust upwards. "It's called a cock ring."

"A cock… ring…?" This isn't starting off to be a good night…

"Yes." He grips me and strokes painfully slow. "It holds back your release. You won't be allowed to do anything without my permission. Your body will need some training though so might as well start off sooner than later."

"T-training?" My hips thrust with his strokes aching for release.

"You belong to me in every form and way." He turns my head and kisses me deeply. "Your body isn't far from knowing that. Your thoughts will come right after that."

My eyes widen and I'm about to protest but… he's right… I agreed to this… for Axel…

"Yes… Master… do to me… as you like…" Axel forgive me…

"Tsk. Don't make it too easy. Looks like I'll have to go further to get you to properly beg." He pulls from me and walks to his nightstand. I watch him apprehensively while keeping my legs slightly spread to avoid uncomfortable rubbing to my aching groin. He looks over his shoulder and grins turning back to me but keeps his hands behind his back. "I'm pretty sure your body wasn't in the best shape after I claimed you."

"No duh. You shocked me till it burned my skin."

"Oh yes." He stalks back to me slowly. "I'm pretty sure it must have been a pain in the _ass_." He hisses. I roll my eyes.

"Oh you meant that pain. Sorry I was kinda preoccupied with my mentality giving out at your hands." I pull on my restraints and huff to show my discomfort. I feel like a chained animal.

"Well if we're going to keep our arrangement hidden from the curious bonobos of the Organization then I'm going to have to prepare your body so you'll leave and still be able to walk."

"So what you going to keep yourself shoved in me till I'm stretched out around you?" I catch his eyebrow twitch and I smirk. He said not to make it easy so might as well talk before I'm gagged.

"Something along those lines." He says in a calm tone. From behind his back he reveals some odd looking thing that resembles a rod made of rubber balls stuck together starting small from the top that progressively get bigger to the bottom.

"What is that thing?" I'm curious yet scared.

"This," he runs a finger along each bump. "is a variation of something known as anal beads."

"A-anal beads…?" My face blanches.

"Normally they're beads on a strong string but I have a preference for a rod formation. It spreads evenly." He grins and licks his lips. I shake my head quickly. "Ah ah. You can't deny what your master wants." He passes his tongue around the top bump slowly, coating it with his slime. "Don't worry. This rod matches my size so once you get used to this one then you'll swallow me easily when I take you." He comes behind me and rubs the slicked bump down my spine to the moons of my rear. "Lower." Suddenly the chain holding me up loosens. Saix pushes me forward till I'm bent in half.

"H-how'd you do that?" I ask.

"Remember the Nobody who brought you here? I told you not to worry about him. That's good." The chain tightens and I'm stuck bent over.

"Is he controlling the chain?"

"None of your concern." The distinct pop of a lotion bottle makes me flinch.

"Now what are you doing?"

"It's called lubrication. You didn't expect this to go in dry now did you? That would defy the entire purpose of my preparing you. Though blood would make a good lubrication. Would you like to try it?" He pushes the tip of the toy against my entrance. I groan as it scrapes my dryness.

"N-no…" I quickly say. "Pl-please continue y-your lubrication." He continues to push the rod in further.

"Beg for it."

I whimper softly. "M-master pl-please…"

"You'll have to do better than that." The first bump is forced in to me and I gasp at the pain.

"Oh please Master, I beg of you, prepare me so I may accept you properly." Kill me…

"Good boy." He pulls the rod back and I hiss in relief then flinch. He starts rubbing a frigid cold cream against my entrance.

"H-hey th-that's cold."

"I take it you've never been properly introduced to sexual intercourse."

"No I guess not. I've just been in love-hii!" He roughly shoves a finger in me and spreads the lubrication deeper.

"Tch. Well I'll teach you right. What this is called is lubrication. Silicone base. I figure it was the better choice for you. You'd probably absorb the water base and the oil based is unhealthy." He slips in another finger with another glop of lube.

"I'd really rather not know."

"You'll thank me later." He pulls back his fingers and I feel the bump of the rod against me again. "I've applied a good coating to the toy as well so it can help it slide in."

"Great…" My breath catches as the first bump goes in easier than the first time. He pushes in the second larger one, then the third, then the fourth and continues, stopping shortly after each bump as my rear adjusts to each larger intruder entering.

"You're taking them well. The lubrication is doing its job well."

"Shut… up.." My arms are shaking, making the chain rattle above me. Yes the bumps are going in easy, according to Saix, but they still hurt. I want them out. I whimper and squirm with my eyes shut tight till I feel something flat press against me.

"There we go, all in. The toy has a base so we won't lose anything inside you. Now wouldn't that be an interesting visit to Four?" He pats my rear.

"I-it hurts…"

"As expected. That's why I put them all in at once so your body can get used to the size all at once."

"H-how long d-do I have to be like this?"

He smirks and runs his hands through my hair. "Until I can pull it out fully then slam it back in no problem. In the mean time we can have other fun." He reaches for his cloak zipper and starts undressing. My eyes widen as I process just exactly how wicked this guy is.

"Th-that's not possible…" I stammer. "It hurts enough and it's still." He's fully undressed and rolls his eyes.

"Just wait and see. Now then you have two forms of pleasure and yet I have none. Shouldn't we fix that?" He gestures to his slightly excited yet limp length.

"And how do you expect me to do anything like this?" I pull on my restraints.

"You have a mouth and control of your water again, don't you?"

"My water?" I look up at him. "How do I use my water on you other than controlling the blood in you?" He sighs and moves his hand to my length and grips it hard in annoyance making me squeak in pain.

"You can make figures with your water? Make something to mimic this." He starts to pump my painfully hard erection.

"I-I can't do that." I tremble.

His eyes narrow slightly. "Then you're not getting this ring off till you can." He strokes fast and hard then slows to a slow and gentle pace while his fingers knead and pull at my sac. My breathes grow to heavy pants and I feel my body build up more pressure in what would have been a second release. My legs grow weak under my own weight and want to remove the ring holding in my painful buildup. He continues torturing my swelling need into a third build up.

"Okay I'll try just stop st-stroking me. I can't take it please." I painfully beg. He chuckles and stands back.

"Pleasure me then."

He stands so his waist is at eye level. His teasing lifted his spirits up some more so it might make it easier for me. I try to concentrate on my water instead of the heat and pain my lower body is experiencing.

_Come on… something…_

"I'm waiting." His hand reaches for me again.

"W-wait I almost have it!" I push my concentration harder for anything to form until a water stream forms and takes shape of an octopus tentacle.

"A bit stereotypical don't you think?"

"I… panicked…" I shrink under his frown. "I-I could try again…"

He shakes his head. "I want to be inside you as soon as possible. Just use it."

"R-right…"

I look to the tentacle and will it to move towards Saix. I focus hard on keeping it from breaking apart as it wraps around him. I shake knowing Saix is watching me closely. I inhale and close my eyes to better concentrate and avoid the reality around me. Saix grunts softly as the tentacle starts its steady stroking. His even breathing gradually gets raspy with his arousal. Though I can't see I can feel the blood pumping in his shaft through the tentacle as his erection grows. I will the tentacle to speed up, concentrating on the steady up and down motion. I almost break the tentacle when the toy up my rear starts to move.

"Just keep stroking and let me do this." Saix pants. He pulls the toy only about one fifth out then pushes it back in like he would if he was in me.

"I-it hurts…" I can't concentrate and stop moving the tentacle, Saix stops moving as well.

"Didn't think you'd have such a tight ass. Eight must have been smaller than I thought if he couldn't even stretch you."

"A-Axel was perfect! He is perfect! Better than you will ever be-hiiii!" My neck stings as a shock starts up.

"You will not say his name around me. I am your master, understood?"

The shock stops shortly leaving me feeling even weaker than before. Saix reaches behind me and starts moving the toy again. I whimper and yelp every time it's pulled and pushed. He growls in annoyance that I'm not hiding the pain or stroking him.

"You are becoming a problem."

"Let me go then. That will solve everything."

"No. You are still mine. I have a better solution." He grins and reaches into his pile of clothes for a small remote control.

"Wh-what's that for?"

"This." As soon as he turns it on I moan loudly. If the pain between my legs wasn't enough before the stinging vibration now assailing me is unbearable.

"N-no ma-make it stop…" I moan, my body waving in the restraints.

"Didn't expect the ring to vibrate now did you?" He reaches behind me again but this time the vibration distracts me fully I don't feel the harsh bumps rubbing against me like I did before. "Now that's better. Maybe we can get something done." He pulls more and more of the toy in and out of me steadily as my rear grows accustomed to each new bump and the vibration makes me numb to the painful stretching. My head grows in a heavy daze as I'm stimulated from two places at once; my mouth agape in a heavy pant. Saix is bent over me and I can see his erection in front of me high and throbbing. Without thinking and lost in the lustful daze I take it in my mouth and start to suck. He flinches at first but chuckles darkly. "Were you that desperate to have me in you hm?" I moan around him as I take him to the back of my throat. My tongue curls up and down his salty length pushing under the hood of his tip causing my teeth to scrape along his slit. By now I could care less, I just want to come. My tongue swirling around him, the ring vibrating around my swollen heat and before I knew it he was slamming the toy in and out of me fully. "If only you could see how your body is swallowing this. I think you're about ready for me, don't you say?" He pulls the toy out and removes himself from my mouth. "And I don't even have to lubricate myself thanks to you."

My rear feels so weird now that the toy's out; empty, stretched, and wide open. I don't like how loose I feel. Like I just got fitted to sheath a new, unwanted sword. Worst of all I sucked off Saix in the mix of my daze.

"So… just do it…" I say.

"No." He tilts my chin up to him. "Beg for it. Beg me to be inside you in a way you know I will approve."

Screw it. "Master… please… I want to feel your big, delicious cock slamming in to me tearing me to pieces till I can't think of anything but you day and night."

He grins like a feral cat. "You learn fast." He moves behind me quickly. He pulls on the chain slightly and it loosens so he can straighten me up slightly but I'm still at a slight angle as the chain locks again. His hands grip my waist tightly and he wastes no time lining up and slamming in. In one thrust he's in to his base. I cry out as my abused ass gets no break. "You feel so good. Swallowed me all up." He thrusts rough taking no effort to build up to the rocketing force that makes me yelp and moan with each pivot. My wrists scrape along the cuffs as I'm snapped back from going too far away from Saix's wild rampage. Blood starts to slide down my wrists as the blisters from the burns open from the harsh scraping.

"S-saix please-"My breath hitches as he hits a spot that makes my entire body flare. "Not so hard. My burns…"

He grunts, digs his nails in my hips deep and thrust even harder, his sac slapping against me with each painful thrust like a dog in deep heat. Soon he has me so pushed forward it feels that he'll tear the chain down from the ceiling. He growls softly in my ear, "Almost time my sweet toy." and bites hard in to the lobe. His hand goes down to my swollen length and at the same time I feel his hot seed spill in to me he removes the ring and my load lets out. I shudder and cry out as the sensation of sweet lust and ecstasy take over me. Convulsing and gasping my vision turns dark at the bliss of finally succumbing to my long awaited release.

...

...

...

When my consciousness finally comes around I'm surprised to find myself back in my room, in bed, under the blankets and dressed in some un-torn bubble print pjs. I sit up then fall back down amongst my pillows when splotches of black cloud my vision. I groan and move to rub my eyes and wince. My wrists are bandaged. So last night wasn't a dream then. I must have passed out after my intense orgasm. I blush slightly but I have never been forced to hold back such a large load before it's no wonder my body couldn't take it. After I fainted Saix must have brought me back and took care of my wrists and clothed me…thank goodness. I shudder remembering the finite details of what he calls "me being properly introduced to sex".

I'm almost afraid to move again for fear of having a shooting pain go up my spine due to the maniac humping Saix took me with. I swallow and roll over quickly. I expected to yelp but, surprisingly, I felt only a minor twinge. I shift my hips again and again, less pain then I expected. Maybe the stretching was good for something. Still doesn't mean I'm happy about having to be at Saix's will at any given moment. I look to my bandaged wrists.

"If that was just his starting shot then what else does he have lined up?" I whisper to myself. A knock at my door makes me flinch. He couldn't want to do it the morning after would he? Anyone could walk in on us. "Y-yes?"

"Hey, Demyx, you coming down to breakfast or not? You've ignored Roxas twice."

It was only Marluxia. I sigh in relief.

"U-um actually I'm not feeling all to well." I reply.

"What's wrong? Should I get Vexen?"

"No, no. I'll be fine. You go on ahead."

A dark portal opens and Marluxia steps out, hands on his hips and a slight frown on his pink lips.

"Now don't start this up again like yesterday. You ran off after dinner saying you didn't feel good and here you're saying you still aren't. What's wrong?"

I have to give him credit for his persistence.

"It's nothing…. Just… my burns…" I pull the covers over me to hide my wrists and collar. "The blisters are really agitating."

"Is that all?" He looks down at me with sapphire eyes expecting honesty.

"Yes. I don't want to bother Vexen about it because they'll go down soon. I just have to put up with it."

Marluxia shakes his head. "I don't think you're telling me everything. I bet I know who can get it out of you." He turns towards the bathroom door.

"No!" I shout almost desperately.

He stops and looks to me with confusion and shock. "No?"

"N-no... I don't want to talk to him…" Break imaginary heart take two. "I broke up with him." I grip my blanket tight and pull it over my head.

"You did what?"

"I broke up with him! He didn't believe me back in the ally and once I get back he starts yelling at me that I should have been braver! He should have believed me! It's always my fault! Why can't he take the blame for once!?" I curl up in to a tight ball and press my face in to the pillow that has absorbed his scent under the blanket out of Marluxia's sight. "I hate him."

"Demyx…" The bed sinks where he sits down next to me. "So that's your problem isn't it? You don't know how to deal with how to apologize and get him back."

"You don't get it. I don't want him back. It's his fault I got hurt and he blames me for it. He can never take responsibility for anything he does and I'm sick of it." I swallow back my tears. "I'm sick of him."

"Mm-hmm." His tone sounds monotone like he didn't hear anything I was saying. "So you say."

"Marly I'm serious. I don't love him anymore."

He sighs and stands from the bed. "I'm not sure what's going on between you two right now, but I think you're letting what happened to you confuse you. Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile. The precious moments are all lost in the tide. They're swept away and nothing is what it seems, the feeling of belonging to your dreams. Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going  
>and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye." The door closes behind him silently and I'm left alone with only his remaining words playing in my head.<p>

"Nobodies don't have hearts…" I mumble and hug my Axel pillow closer as warm tears pool from my eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello everyone who has waited ever so patiently for me. Sorry I have taken so long. Being an adult is a lot of work now and college is no help. Currently I am on break so I was determined to update at least one of my fics. Might as well be this one no? What do you think? Not being to evil am I cause... I have a lot more planned... especially for the next chapter. But don't you worry. There will be justice. Oh and the last lines Marluxia says are from the song "Listen to your heart" by Roxette. Until again my readers!<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	10. Back to Work

_Demy's P.O.V_

So what adds to the whole "I'm your master, you are my pet" scenario that has made me so jittery?

1) Saix has no pattern. It's like a hunter stalking his prey, always watching and never knowing what's on his mind or when he'll attack. I always feel like I'm being watched and have to be prepared for whenever his mood swings towards lust.

2) The Berserker Nobody standing guard over me during the night. If Saix wanted a go at night the bulking Nobody would drag me behind him without a care, out my room to his master. Again, I don't know when that will be. Sometimes, in my nightmares, I feel the Berserker's large black hand come down on my throat, pinning me down on the bed, his blade pressing under my nose in a warning. He would then run it tantalizingly slow down my chest, using it to tear off my clothes. My trained body already aroused, he would rub the blunt end against my need, than slide it down even further daring to enter me. I wake up every time before it does, panting, terrified, aroused. The Berserker hasn't touched me in any way my nightmare depicts but his master is Saix so I wouldn't put it past him.

And finally.

3) Saix has me scheduled for back to back missions this entire week! I've only been on my feet for three weeks and already I'm being forced into mission work. The blue beast just loves torturing me. Probably has some sick fantasy of me as a working slut.

I look over my mission list again. I really only have three missions but two of them are overnight. But they are partner missions so I'm not going at them alone, but still! I thought I'd get at least a month before missions started again. I continue reading the description for my first mission then stop, jolt up from my bed and stare wide eyed at my partner's name. I portal to Saix's office instantly.

He's calmly going over mission reports when I slam open his door, storm up to him and slam down my mission sheet in front of him.

"How could you?" I accuse.

"I can't be in your ass all the time. It needs to be doing something other than bending over for me." He holds no expression as my cheeks flare red.

"That's not what I meant!" I snatch the paper he is paying more attention to, earning a glare. "How could you put me on a mission together with… with Axel?" His expression shifts to a devilish grin.

"It took you long enough to notice that. I thought you two should have some alone time to kiss and make up."

"You know very well if it wasn't for you I'd be kissing him right now!"

His fist clutches at my cloak collar to fiercely yank me forward in to his crushing lips. I muffle protests and smack him stupidly with the paper I snatched earlier. He releases me with a gasp of hot air once he eats his fill.

"But you aren't." He murmurs in a husky tone. His warm tongue creeps along my abused lips. "Your tender mouth is mine now."

Through pants I continue my argument. "I am not going on this mission. I'll take any other mission but this."

"Sorry, out of the question. You know the consequences of denying a mission order. The Superior takes these missions seriously. Though if you want to be a Dusk, be my guest and shut yourself in your room."

I grit my teeth. I forgot that Xemnas has to approve the missions before Saix makes them official. Damn him. I rip the snatched mission report right in the blue monster's face and shove him back. "Fine." I snarl, fixing my cloak collar.

"Tsk tsk." Saix shakes his head. "You've gone and ruined my work. What a bad little pet." He holds his hand, ready to snap.

"No!" I beg. I'm sick of myself for begging to him. My hand hugs my neck protectively, like that will block out the pounding electricity. "Please…" I whimper.

His hand still raised, his dark grin returns. "Would you rather receive this shock or listen to an order I have for you without complaint?"

"I'll listen…" I mumble.

"What was that?" He holds his hand up higher.

"I'll listen, Master." Ugh I can feel the bile piling up in the pit of my stomach.

"Good boy." He finally lowers his hand to his lap which he pats as an invite. I sigh and walk over. Once the Master Train rolls out I can no longer protest his requests.

"I'm going to spice up your missions just a bit." He says through kisses on my neck.

"Y-you what?" I wrap my arms around his neck, press my knees to his hips and lean my head back to expose more of my sensitive neck to the disgusting, tantalizing feeling of his expert lips.

"That's all I'm going to tell you." His tongue rolls over my Adam's apple, lulling out a hitched gasp.

"B-but-"

The door knocks before I can continue.

"Hey Saix, I'm here like the mission ordered. " Axel's sharp tome cuts through the door. My body goes cold.

"What's he doing here!?" I ask in a panicked whisper.

"You have incredible timing." Saix snickers. "Fire boy is here to pick up his disguise for tonight. Would he feel jealous, enraged or in despair if he were to see you straddling me right now?"

"I need to get out of here." I ignore his taunting question. "I can't stand to see him again. I can't-" Saix shoves me under his desk quickly and scoots in so that his knees press to my chin.

"Keep your lips sealed or I'll have them stretched around something." He warns. I instantly silence my panic. His broad legs force me to stay centered under the cramped and stuffy desk. I could have portalled away but no, I had to go and have a panic attack. "Enter."

I breathe through my nose to try to stay as quiet as possible as Axel's feet click over the tile floor closer and closer. A panicked sweat forms on my brow and, had I a heart, it'd be drums in my ears.

"Let's get this over with." Axel's tone is bitter, hate the backdrop.

"Now now. No need for that tone." Saix's speech is the opposite; mocking and teasing, hiding a secret.

"I don't care. Give me what I need so I can leave." Axel spits back.

"You could say 'please'. I did, after all, assign you on a mission with your beloved Nocturne."

I tug on Saix pant leg, silently pleading not to start this.

"Just give me the disguise." I can imagine how Axel looks. Right now his arms are folded, gripping their other as he speaks through clenched teeth, eyebrow twitching as his temper spikes at the low blow.

"What's the matter? I thought you would like the personal time. Oh that's right. You two are no longer an item." A slight chuckle lines Saix statement. The hard slam above me almost makes me expose myself with a yelp.

"You don't even try to pretend you don't know anything!" Axel's temper is boiling with the room's rising temperature. "It's all because of you! You kidnapped him! You hurt him! And you most likely violated him! I don't know why you let him go, but I do know you ruined everything!" Heavy pants follow the heated outburst but no rebuttal from Saix. "Well!?"

"How do you know," Saix finally calmly speaks, "that it was not you and this flaming temper who is the real culprit?"

No… stop filling Axel's head with more pointless things to worry about. Axel stays silent, forcibly admitting defeat to the new thought planted in by Saix.

"Here is your disguise. Do not let _'personal feelings' _get in the way of the mission. We need the hearts that Heartless has. On your way."

I ache as his feet pad away and the door closes with a feeble click. "Axel…" I whisper, pressing my cheek against the wood of the desk. _Please come back…_ Saix moves back and pulls me out by my wrists.

"Now then, where were we?" His lips press to mine in a tender embrace but I stand emotionless, only blinking. He frowns and nips my lip trying to etch out a reaction. I pull back, hang my head and sigh.

"Why would you start that?" I ask. "It hurts him so much. I hurt him…"

"Don't you start this again." He forces my chin up, his yellow eyes angled with annoyance glare down at me. "If that pyro really cared about you he would have listened to you from the beginning, rescued you while you were captive, he would even rescue you from your current situation. It would be easy too." He leans down to my ear, his tone shifting to a gentle purr. "You are a screamer when you hit your peak." His teeth are on my ear before I could reply. He fondly plays along the shell of my ear, tongue flicking along the groves on occasion. My cheeks flare, my trained body seeking solace from what pleases it most.

Maybe he was right… Axel just keeps saying he wants me back but never does anything about it… right…? Saix's hands are on my hips as his tongue trails down my neck. My body is aching for his touch as my mind becomes more muddled over Saix's words. He turns me around and bends me over his desk. Why am I letting this wolf fulfill his sick fantasies on me? I moan softly when he pushes up my cloak and lowers my pants and underwear to a pool around my ankles. I'm only thinking with my peaked lower head now. Soft, hot pants roll over my moist lips with the anticipation of what's to come building up more and more. _Just get in and out_ I think as I grip the desk in preparation.

I moan louder at the sensation of… cold roughness entering me?

"Wh-what are you…doing?" I pant. I recognize the similar texture from stretchings prior but I didn't think he'd use it now.

"Remember when I said I wanted to make your missions more interesting? It's starting." Saix's hand snakes down to my erection and grabs it with a firm hand, making me groan. I can't help thrusting in his grip to alleviate my aching arousal. He strokes me sending my head up in the clouds then stops. A pressure is wound around the base of my member and between my sac tightly. "That ought to do it." He steps away from me. I, without straightening up, look down at my organ to what looks like a harness secured around my sac splitting it in two and a ring around the base holding the harness in place.

"What is this?" The pressure feels uncomfortable, not to mention the annoyance of the teasing without release.

"A cock and ball harness." Saix says as if the words were everyday used terms. "It's meant to keep you up by denying your release." He forcibly pulls me straight—my response is a sharp gasp as the rigid dildo impales me.

"But… I thought you were…?"

"Going to screw you over my desk? Mind you, I had to control myself." He pulls up my pooled clothes and lowers my cloak. I whimper at the fabric brushing against my sensitive tip. "But as I said, I have plans. You are going to walk around with this in your rear," He pats me there and I flinch. "and at attention up here." His hand just hovers over the bulge in my pants; I curse at the desire for him to touch it.

"I can't do that! I don't think I can walk around with something ramming in to me and especially not with something that not even my cloak can hide."

"Oh don't worry; your disguise will hide that." He goes around to a black wood cabinet behind his desk and tosses me a duffle bag from inside it. He throws it short so I have to jolt forward to catch it. I almost drop it anyway what with the hard plastic of the dildo rubbing against my used inner walls.

"Pl-please don't make me do this…" I hug the bag, my face heating up from the slight stimulation.

"We made a deal. I won't shock you and you go along with my plans."

"You make horrible offers."

"You make horrible deals. We're even." His smug grin makes me wish I was brave enough to slash out at him with my water.

"This is to torture Axel, isn't it?"

"This particular mission yes. The others have their own reason."

"What do you mean by tha-"

"On your way."

"But-"

"Now." The heated glare silences me.

"Y-yes." I open a dark portal behind me. Each slow step towards it moves the fake shaft inside me, rubs my tortured arousal against my clothes, makes me whimper for relief.

"One last thing." He stops me before I leave with a hand on my shoulder. "The toy has a bonus feature. You should feel it whenever I feel the situation needs something to it. Now how about a goodbye kiss?"

He runs his hands through my hair. I turn my head to the side and reach up to press my lips to his in a loveless kiss. He accepts it either way and returns to his earlier work. "On your way my sweet pet."

I can only wait in fear for what this hard to read Berserker has planned…

* * *

><p><em>Axel's P.O.V<em>

I pace back and forth in front of the gates of the Beast's Castle. A cold chill passes through the autumn evening but it doesn't affect me. I'm more annoyed at the green tie choking me. Of all the disguises a butler! Anyone can tell you I don't fit the role, especially not now as a nervous wreck.

Saix did this on purpose. I know he did.

"Axel… you'll ruin the disguise." Demyx's emotionless tone cuts through me. We are waiting for the master of the house to come and approve of his new employees but I can't stand still… not the way Dem is dressed…

His disguise is a maid. A maid a maid a maid of all things! A wig done in twin pigtails with lacey ribbons falling down to his waist matches his sandy blonde shade. A puffy sleeved off the shoulder top hides his lack of a chest but a corset like wrap around his waist hugs him perfectly to show off his natural feminine waist. An outrageously poufy black and white skirt flatters him in a way that just shouldn't. I nearly passed out from blood loss seeing those white lace stockings curve tantalizing up his slender legs. He even had a choker and frilled headband with matching frilly flats.

Saix is torturing me with something I can't have. But I'm more pissed at how well he knew that Demyx would look cute, no, downright such a cock tease, with what he's wearing. I adjust my plain black vest and continue my pacing.

"You must be our new helpers." A soft voice acknowledges us. Belle smiles at us from the other side of the gates.

"Yes. I'm Diana and this is Alan." Demyx's tone is sweet, gentle… I miss it.

"Diana, Alan, it's so good you've arrived. We need all the help we can get for the party tonight." Belle opens the gates for us.

"Party?" I ask. We follow Belle up to the ancient castle.

"Yes." A pink blush paints her pale cheeks. "Adam and I are getting married tonight."

"That's so sweet." Demyx smiles. His posture is so straight and proper—he's really taking this role seriously.

"Yes. After everything that happened with the curse he deserves a special moment." Belle leads us inside. "Plus I love him, man or beast." Inside there are people scrambling about putting up decorations, cleaning and crashing in to each other in their rush to get things ready.

"Everyone's crazy." I think out loud.

"They're all excited." Belle says casually. "Lumiere!" She waves to a tall lanky man who rushes from a room carrying candlesticks. "These are the new helpers. Can you get them situated please?"

"Ah yes of course my dear!" His heavy accented tone booms in the hall. He comes over to us and his eyes instantly fall on Demyx. "And what might your name be madam?"

"Diana." Demyx kindly says placing his hand in Lumiere's offered one.

"Welcome, Diana. Ah, what a beautiful name for a beautiful miss." He kisses the back of Demyx's hand.

"Um… a-and this is Alan." Demyx slides his hand back politely.

"Diana, Alan, come this way. We shall find work steadfast." He marches down the hall. We follow, more confused than anything while Belle giggles behind us.

A real light glimmers throughout what used to be a castle as dark, depressing and shadowed as back home. Humans now fumble back and forth instead of the living inanimate objects. Everyone is… happy.

"Let's see let's see. Where shall we start?" Lumiere thinks.

"No no no! The flowers should go red rose, yellow tulip, white pansy. Not red rose, lavender, marigold!" An annoyed nasal voice sounds from a room up ahead.

"Ah! Cogsworth!" Lumiere rushes ahead. "Cogsworth come here!" He pulls out a stout round, fuming man in to the hallway.

"Lumiere not now. There is much to do." Cogsworth complains.

"But my friend, we have new helpers here." Lumiere beams as he gestures to us. "Allow me to introduce Miss Diana and Sir Alan."

We greet Cogsworth who only seems to be summing us up.

"You." He pulls Demyx and shoves him in to the room he had been pulled from. "Help arrange those flowers the way they should be."

"It is not my fault I couldn't hear you through the custard puddin'." An annoyed shrill voice protests from the room.

"At a girl mon'amie" Lumiere praises.

"Enough, Fifi. Just fix them. You." He looks to me. "Use your height to sweep the ballroom." Nose in the air Cogsworth leaves to check on how the other arrangements are going.

"He makes it sound like I'm a giant." I snort to myself.

"Do not let Cogsworth get to you. Come, I will show you the ballroom." Lumiere is already at the end of the hall. I sigh and follow. I really wanted to spend more time around Demyx.

Two or so hours later of cleaning the ballroom, by myself I might add, some members of the staff started rolling in tables and chairs and set them out along the edges of the room and some out on the balcony.

"What a good job." Lumiere praises, entering the room with a basket of flower arrangements.

"Thanks, but I wasn't told I was going to be doing it myself." I say, retying my hair in to a low ponytail.

"We're not very organized." He sets down the basket on a nearby table. "Ladies come in. The room is ready for our final touch."

Demyx and, who I'm guessing is Fifi from earlier, walk in each with their own basket of arrangements.

"Cogsworth had better not complain this time." Fifi whines, setting down her basket next to Lumiere's. "I have so many pricks from those roses."

"If he says anything I'll defend you my dear." Lumiere's arms are around Fifi's waist instantly.

"Lumiere not now." She pats away his arms but there is a definite blush on her cheeks.

"Eh." Lumiere shrugs and picks up a vase. "Alright everyone make sure it's centered or the clock man will make us redo everything."

"How fun." I huff.

"Do it once right today, no regrets tomorrow." Demyx says, already placing a vase.

"I like the way she thinks." Lumiere winks to me. Fifi's cheeks puff out and with a "humph" takes her basket to the other side of the room. Quietly we all set to work on the tedious task of precisely placing the vases in the exact center of the table. I swear I am going to go cross eyed doing this.

"Ah!" Demyx suddenly gasps, his arms hugging his stomach.

"Diana? What's wrong?" Fifi asks.

"A-ah i-it's nothing." Demyx's voice is slightly shaky. "I… thought I saw a spider."

"Ahh. You have what they say, the jitters for the buggy critters." Lumiere chuckles.

"Something like that…" Demyx says, his cheeks now rosy. "I-I'm fine." He continues placing vases, almost rushing now. "Eeep!" His knees press together.

"De—Diana?" I question. I start to go over to him but he stops me.

"I'm fine, really. I keep seeing that spider…" His cheeks have turned red, probably out of embarrassment.

"Then why're you hugging your stomach still?" I can't stop myself from questioning him further.

"Reaction." He lowers his arms. "Leave me alone." He whispers so Lumiere and Fifi can't here.

"But Demyx, I'm worried."

"Well stop. We're on a mission. That's it."

"Diana! Could you come help me?" Fifi calls out, stopping what was starting to be an argument.

"Coming!" Demyx's tone switches to a bubbly one. He seems almost hesitant to start walking, looking down when he does.

"So the little lass has your eye hm?" Lumiere is next to me suddenly.

"What? How—no she doesn't." I protest.

"The heart speaks through the eyes." Lumiere warns and heads out to the balcony.

"I don't have a heart." I mumble.

It looks like Fifi needs help putting a basket full version of the flower arrangement up on to a ledge. Demyx is slightly taller than her so he might be able to make up for what the ladder can't reach. But Demyx is afraid of heights… I watch as Demyx hesitantly makes his ascend up the six foot ladder slowly getting closer to the ledge.

"I knew you could reach it better than me." Fifi proudly says of her discovery. "Here's the basket." She stretches up to hand off the basket. Demyx is stiff, too scared to look down.

"Diana?"

"I-I got it." Taking a deep breath Demyx quickly reaches down and takes the basket, eyes shut tight. Carefully he slides the basket on to the ledge all the while his hands shaking from pure nerves.

"Perfect. Right there. Now the room is complete." Fifi boosts. "Come on down, sweetie."

"Right…" A notable nervous swallow makes his small Adam's apple bob as Demyx takes the first step down. Then, his body locks up, stiffening straight up and falls back. I rush forward before Fifi could scream.

The soft poof the skirt makes as he lands on top of me, his heat meeting mine again after so long makes the pain from the hard ass floor on my back less.

"Oh my! Are you okay!?" Fifi worriedly asks.

"Aside from the sore back in the future, I'm fine." I sit up with my arms wrapped around Demyx's waist. "You?"

"I-I… fine…" His ears are burning red. It takes all my will power to not bite the tender flesh.

"Oh my, what happened?" Fifi offers Demyx a hand which he hurriedly takes to get away from me.

"I slipped. I'm a big klutz. Not a very good maid, huh?" Demyx shyly says, hands behind his back, face getting redder and redder. Fifi smiles and hugs him.

"I'm not perfect either, sweetie. Don't get yourself down." Fifi pats his head and giggles.

"My friends! The sun is setting, the party is upon us! Let us clean ourselves up and get ready to greet our guests!" Lumiere announces as he enters from the balcony. "Why are you on the floor?" He asks me.

"My legs hurt." I say with a huff as I stand.

"I like a sense of humor. Come, Fifi!" His arm is around her waist again. "Let me help you change in to your formal skirt."

"Oh, Lumiere!" She giggles and happily accepts the many kisses to the cheeks.

"We go!" Lumiere leads her out, his arm never leaving her waist.

"Colorful people here." I say.

"Yeah…" Demyx says nothing more to me as he leaves. I sigh. I wish I knew what was going on through that head of his.

The sun has set, the party is under way, and here I am battling a Bully Dog in the entrance hall while trying to keep the battle as quiet as possible so no one comes out to investigate. I fling a fire licked chakram right for the center of its eyes but before it hits he rolls away. I fling the other the same way only to get the same result. The mutt's tongue lashes out at and wraps around me. The slick saliva is gross and sticks me to his tongue leaving me immobile.

"Hell." I struggle. My chakrams are on the ground unable to come back to me. The tongue pulls me closer to the gapping red mouth. "I am not food!" I'm nearly at the black abyss of his jaws when he freezes. A glow coats over him before he disappears into a lone heart which floats up and out the castle. "Gross…" I wipe off the slime coating me. A stream of water washes away just enough of the slime for me to stand right. Demyx stands at the top of the stairs, sitar in hand.

"Mission done." He bluntly says and dismisses his weapon.

"Demyx, thanks for-"

He was gone through a dark portal before I could finish thanking him. In and out, that was what was going through his head. Didn't know he could be so bitter when he didn't like someone. I sigh and wave my arm to dismiss my chakrams then open my own portal. Before I leave I hear a soft bouncy melody flow out from the ballroom. Belle and the Beast, Adam, are sharing an intimate moment expressed by dance in the middle of the ballroom, all eyes on them, the lights from the chandelier above cascading a glow of wonder on to them. They look so happy…

* * *

><p><em>Demyx's P.O.V<em>

I can't take it! I can't I can't I can't! Portalling back to the Castle I ignore the need to remove my freakish disguise and instead race to Saix's room. It won't stop moving. The pain gets worse. I need it over with. With a slam of the door and not even a chance to greet, my lips are on Saix's, pleading, wanting release. Saix growls in approval and pins me to his bed.

"What's this?" He pulls back, both of us panting heavily. "You've never kissed me so passionately."

"Make it stop, please. I can't take the pain anymore." I'm at his throat, chewing and kissing, edging him on.

"You mean this?" He holds up a remote control with a single button. "Did you enjoy the extra feature?"

"No! You picked the most horrible moments to use it. I felt like I was going to explode but I can't do that either!"

"That makes it more fun."

I'm moaning and groaning under him in no time as he works on igniting my exposed flesh while pulling off my skirt. He chuckles.

"It's so swollen through these." He slips off the black panties I was forced to wear allowing cold air to hit my flaming organ.

"Please…" I beg, legs spreading instinctively. "Please, Master, take it off."

"A couple hours of denied orgasm earns me this result? I did a better job of training than I thought."

Instead of removing the harness he reaches for the vibrating toy and starts pulling it in and out of me viciously. My body writhes on the sheets, hands looking for something to grip and throat aching from moan after moan. The plastic is removed with a hard yank then my legs, with the stockings still on, are bent over my head, and unceremoniously Saix shoves in to me. It's so hot I can't feel anything but the rough stimulation. I throw back my head and choke out screams and moans, hot tears sliding down my face, barely able to say anything audible anymore. I feel a hand at my pained organ. Relief. Everything goes white… then black.

I wake up the next day back in my bed, my throat rough and body throbbing.

"Ugh…" I don't have the energy to even get up and face my shame of last night. "I feel gross." I murmur. All I could think about was finding release. It makes me sick to my stomach knowing how… whorish I acted. I sit up slowly with little pain. Guess I'm getting used to Saix's animal tendencies. "Shower." I fumble to get up when I notice a square of paper folded neatly on my nightstand written in Saix's hand.

_You were amazing last night, a real animal. Passing out after you reached your peak was a nice touch. No need to meet me before your mission today, I will find you later on and tell you of your side mission. _

_ Master_

I glare and toss the paper away. I'll worry about what he wants when it gets there, I just need to wash away last night. It's not until I enter the bathroom do I notice that I'm only wearing the stockings from my disguise. I quickly yank those off and toss them as far as possible in my room.

The feeling of the warm water running down my abused skin is just what I needed. I close my eyes and let my mind wander. I fall upon a memory of Axel and me sharing a bath together the morning after an eventful night. I miss those mornings. I sigh and remember yesterday. I was in Axel's arms after he caught me from falling. I wouldn't have even fallen if it wasn't for Saix's timing. I really wanted him to kiss me but… I couldn't. The flowing water hides my tears.

My next mission is with Lexaeus to Deep Jungle. It seems that the Powerwild and Bouncywild population is getting out of hand. The first day we have to survey how many there are and the next day wipe out as many as we can to bring down the numbers. It's not that I have something against Deep Jungle, I just don't like the idea of camping out in the middle of a forest full of predators for two nights. Well they might not go after Lexaeus but I'm an easy meal. Least we're using the treehouse the Organization had built for survey missions here instead of the floor.

"So Lexaeus um…" I look up at the bulking figure of my silent partner. "I'll…uh look a bit in to the forest to see if those monkey Heartless have a hideout and you-"

He's already down the tree and heading towards the lagoon and vines to do his own recon.

"Yeah that…" I say lowly after him. I still don't get why we were paired together or what Saix has planned. I head down the tree myself and head in the opposite direction Lexaeus had gone. I'm careful to stay quiet and watch my step so not to alarm any animal or step on any unwanted substance.

"Jungle. Had to be a dangerous, predator infested jungle." I shiver and hug myself. "Why couldn't it be Atlantica?"

I scream suddenly when something wraps around me.

"Quit you." Saix slaps his hand over my mouth. "You want to get eaten by something other than me?"

"Phat grg goo doin ere?" I ask through his glove.

"I told you I would find you later with your side mission, didn't I?" he answers with a question.

I role my eyes. "Vat ith ick?"

"Oh you're going to love this one." he purrs, kissing behind my ear. "I want you to flirt, throw yourself at Five, until you sleep with him. Think of it as a one night fling thing."

My eyes widen. "What!?" I slap away from the sick bastard. "I am not going to do that! That's gross and just wrong! I'm not a whore!"

"Oh I can start a pretty good argument against that." Saix steps closer to me.

"I only ever wanted to sleep with one person! You raped me!"

He pins me quickly to a tree, arms over my head. "And I will rape you right here, pinned to this tree, while electrocuting you. How does that sound?"

"You'd really go and kill me while screwing me?"

"You should know by now that I am very serious about discipline." He pulls down the collar of my cloak. "If I wasn't, you wouldn't be afraid to take this off." He licks the flesh just above my shock collar slowly; my breath hitches.

"I-I am not afraid." I try to fight.

"Then why haven't you taken it off?" He stares straight in my eyes, waiting.

"I… haven't because…" I hang my head. I'm afraid to deny him.

"Fear conditioning can be something, can't it? Know your place." He kisses me roughly. "So do your job."

"Y-yes…" I feel like throwing up.

"Good pet." He releases my arms. "Once you two screw I'll clean you up back home. Use these two days to flirt and do whatever is necessary and don't even try coming back without doing it, I will know. You'll need this." He slips a small tube of lubrication in to my cloak pocket. "Can't have your best feature broken." He disappears through a portal with that.

I slide down the tree paralyzed by his words. I can't believe he wants me to… with Lexaeus… how will I even manage that? I don't even want to manage it. "Why can't I just let him kill me...?" I whisper to myself. I think of Axel. Axel would die without me. I'll get out of this situation somehow but for now…

I stand and continue my survey. I don't pay any attention to where I'm going instead to how I am going to flirt Lexaeus to bed in only two days. I travel further and further, my thoughts blocking my senses, that I don't hear the rustling or see the spotted leopard launch out at me from the foliage.

A shrill shriek escapes me as I'm pinned under the leopard known as Sabor in these parts. He snarls, paw raising to slash. I panic and shoot out a stream of water right at his face. As he roars, blinded by water in his eyes and up his nose, I scramble back quickly. I'm cornered at the base of a thick tree truck. I gulp. Sabor stalks towards me more furious than earlier.

H-hey come on now…" My body shakes terribly. "I'm literally made up of nothing but darkness and water. You're making a mistake." My back is to the tree, Sabor paces side to side in front of me looking for the perfect spot to leap. He crouches, claws dig in to the dirt and launches. I shut my eyes and wait for it.

A sharp yowl sounds instead of my pained scream followed by a thud. Sabor roars then the sound of his paws grow distant. A tap to my shoulder makes me jump and whimper. Nothing hurts me. As my nerves relax I open my eyes. No Sabor, just Lexaeus wielding his ax blade.

"L-Lexaeus?"

"Are you okay?" His short question surprises me.

"Um… I think so… just shaken up. Did you save me from Sabor?" He only nods curtly. "Th-thanks. I thought I was doomed-gah!" I stumble against the tress as I stand when a sharp pain cuts my breath short.

"You're hurt." Lexaeus informs me. Sabor may not have killed me, but he did manage to land a dead swipe to my side as he tackled me down.

"That stings." I summon cool water to wash out the swipe. "Ah…" I shudder at the sharp pain. "I better… get this wrapped up."

"Can you walk?" Lexaeus asks.

"I think so…" I take a step but fall from the pain. Lexaeus catches me in time. "Th-thanks." I blush in embarrassment. "C-could you help me get back to the treehouse?"

"Okay."

"Tha-ah!" Lexaeus lifts me in to his arms and starts carrying me back. "This isn't what I meant!"

"It's faster." He bluntly says.

Blood rushes to my face. This is humiliating. This is not what I meant. This is… the trigger I needed to start Saix's sick request. Lexaeus' blunt actions only make it much easier. I sigh and lean my head on his shoulder… no noticeable reaction.

"Thank you." I sigh in relief. "I really thought I was going to be shifted to darkness back there."

Lexaeus nods.

"How did you even find me?" I snuggle closer to find a more comfortable position.

"You wandered in to my survey area." His tone shows no hint of reacting to me.

"Oh, well, I'll be more careful next time."

Another nod. We reach the treehouse fast thanks to his long strides.

"Lucky we have stairs going around the tree." I say. "Otherwise you would have had to give me a piggyback ride." I giggle cutely trying not to puke.

He shrugs and heads up. I mentally huff at how much harder he is making it to seduce him. The challenge must be for Saix's amusement.

"We should head back." Lexaeus says after setting me down on a bed.

"No!" He arches a brow at my never before want to pass up a chance to go home early. "No…" I clear my throat. "I don't want anyone to think I'm slaking even more than usual because I'm using the kidnapping as an excuse. I just need the first aid kit to patch myself up for two days then I'll go see Vexen. Okay?" Oh, that felt good to say.

Lexaeus stares at me, thinking, judging the truth in my words before he nods. I smile.

"Thanks." I take the offered first aid kit then pause.

"Do you need help?" He crouches next to me.

"Um… y-yes." I have to take off my cloak to get to the wound… how do I hide the collar? My face heats up with nerves as I slowly, with shaky hands, lower the zipper to my cloak. I avoid all eye contact with Lexaeus as I expose my upper half to him. I wait for him to question my collar but instead his large hand glides over my side assessing the wound. I flinch at his touch.

"Did that hurt?" He asks as he reaches for the bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"That will…" I quietly whimper. He dabs a clean cloth with the pain liquid. I curve my body away when he reaches out towards me. "It stings…" I give my argument. Just the smell makes my side throb in agony. Lexaeus says nothing but instead snakes his arm around my waist to keep me still. "W-wait a minute-gah!" I grip at the arm around me squirming and whining as he disinfects my wound. "No, please stop…" I moan out in pain. I catch a faint twitch in his arm before he presses in to me side harder. I throw my head back with a sharp gasp merged with a hitched moan. I'm left clinging and panting on his arm when he finally starts wrapping a bandage around me.

"There." He pulls away and puts the kit away in a small wooden cabinet.

"That. Hurt." I declare flopping back on the bed.

"We should call it a day." He ignores my whine.

"Why? It isn't even lunch time. Just because I got hurt doesn't mean we have to stop."

"It doesn't?" He seems surprised by my want to get back to work.

"Nope." I fold my arms behind my head. "We could get even more work thrown at us then we'd with we'd done this one right."

"Oh." He seems satisfied hearing me speak like I normally would.

"So before we're candidates for the Dusk army let's get to it-ah!" My side jerks with pain as I sit up.

"You should stay here."

"No, I can figure something out. I really don't want to be alone after that incident. Hmm…" I think, and then look up at Lexaeus with a slight grin. "Remember what I said about piggybacks earlier?"

...

...

...

"Sixteen, seventeen and eighteen. The clusters just get bigger the denser the forest gets." I write down the group number and location on a chart using Lexaeus' head as a table.

"Nothing can get out here predator wise like they can. Not with it being mainly trees than forest floor." Lexaeus lifts me to a better position on his back.

"You think we got enough numbers?" I wrap my arms around his neck so I can show him the chart. "I think we can safely assume the denser the forest the more monkey Heartless."

"I agree." He takes the chart from me and pockets it.

"So now we can go back." I rest my chin on his shoulder, basking in the soft heat radiating from his thick neck. He doesn't answer, like usual, and does as told. I sigh and nuzzle closer when a cold chill starts to captivate the still jungle. "Weather is weird here. First it was sunny now it's cold."

"Mm-hm." He continues onward. My injury is making my advances seem like nothing more than a search for aide. I need something to turn it up. We pass under a mango tree. I quickly send out a water stream to cut one down and bring it to me.

"Lexaeus, look at this mango." I hold up the fat fruit in front of his face. "The soil must have tons of nutrients to make the fruits this big and juicy." Using my water I peel the skin from the mango, sweet juice bursts from each slice at the heavy fruit. "Heh. I'm making a mess." I slowly lick up the juice rolling down my arm, my tongue curling back to my mouth when it reaches my wrist in a slow flicking fashion. "Mmm." I shiver at the taste. "It's so sweet." I repeat the licking motion making sure to have my lips parted just slightly so my ever so slowly rolling tongue can slip out easier over my flesh. Lexaeus' pace slows; he's trying not to glance at me as I seductively lick the juice. I take a big bite and can't help but let out a pleased moan from the absolute wonderful taste. "Lexaeus, you have to try this."

"No thanks." He keeps his eyes forward.

"What? It's not like I have cooties or something. Just take a bite. You know you want to." I waft the mango under his nose earning a helpful twitch.

"Will you relax if I do?" he asks. "You keep slipping every time you move."

"I promise." I smile cutely. He sighs and takes barely a bite from the mango. "Well you could have done better." I snort. I bite on the same side Lexaeus did and purr. "That's a bite."

Lexaeus says nothing.

"Hey even with that pathetic bite you still got juice on you." I rub my clean hand over his juiced cheek then lick the sweet taste from my palm. That time I swear I notice a soft blush colour his dark skin. Well at least he can react like a normal Nobody. The sooner I get this done the faster I can forget it.

We continue in silence, Lexaeus not looking as me as I finish my mango. When I reach the pit I almost toss it but a filthy idea pops in to my head. I have been trapped in Saix's game far too long.

I chew on the seed first with soft nibbles, my tongue grazing right along the underside to lap up at any remaining juice. I suck the tip, soft and slow, my teeth grazing on the remaining mango flesh strings. I make soft sucking noises just loud enough for Lexaeus' curiosity to make him look over. My tongue curls under the seed as I move my head back and forth ever so slightly. I stop my sucking and pull the mango from my mouth slowly letting my tongue tip stick out from my juicy lips. I glance to Lexaeus under half lidded eyes. I catch him in time as he looks away quickly pretending he hadn't been watching me turn mango eating in to an X rated film.

"That was the best." I toss away the seed with a sigh.

"Mmm…" We reach the treehouse in time to see the large white moon hang over us.

"Pretty." I watch the moon climb slowly in to position in the clear starry sky as Lexaeus takes us in. I slide off his back and wobble over to my bed. "I better take a quick rinse. I'm all sticky."

"I'll leave." Lexaeus turns to leave.

"Hey you don't have to. Washing is easy for me." Ilet my cloak fall from my shoulders and step out of the pool of leather. I summon a blob of water to get to work on swirling and spinning over the sticky parts left behind by the mango. I giggle when the blob touches certain parts of my upper half. "There, all clean." I send the blob to burst outside the window. "Not bad huh?"

"Sure." Lexaeus goes to his bed across from mine in this single room treehouse.

"Sure? Is that it?"

"We better rest. We need to start wiping out some Heartless tomorrow."

"Well… okay…" He's so fast to make decisions.

"Goodnight." He's already in bed, back to me.

"Um… night." I follow suit and get in bed too. But I can't sleep. A sense of relief envelops me in that we didn't do anything but dread is there too. If I can't get it on with rock head over there… I don't even want to imagine Saix's punishment. I look up to the ceiling lost in thought for hours in to the night. Lexaeus snores softly, not a worry bothering him. I'm envious. I sit up, get out of bed and walk over to him.

"Lexaeus?" He doesn't stir. "Lexaeus?" I move the sheets off him inch by inch with each breath he takes. He's a heavy sleeper. "Right." I inhale, exhale, and then crawl on top of him. It's like scaling a mountain. I scramble softly so not to wake him and find a comfortable spot on his mountain like chest. If his breathes were any deeper I'd be bouncing on him. "This isn't going to work. Ha…" I reach for his arms. If I had enough strength I could have dragged him throughout the entire jungle and back without him waking up. I position one arm across my back and place the other hand, tenderly, on my rear. This is sure going to be a shock for Lexaeus in the morning.

I wake up before Lexaeus the next morning. Our positions haven't shifted since I snuck under his sheets last night. The man sleeps like he's in a coffin. I wonder just how long he's going to stay asleep. Hmm. An idea pops in to my head—a sick one—but it'll sure work to wake him up and maybe get my side mission done faster.

I scoot up just a little bit closer so I'm at Lexaeus' neck. He smells mucky, like freshly watered dirt. With a deep breath I start pressing soft kisses to his throat. It feels like I'm rubbing my lips against a salty boulder. I'd rather be necking Saix than doing this. I kiss along the sleeping Nobodies' thick neck. He stirs slights but still doesn't wake. Come on now. Wake up for me. I nip at his neck too, even bite and chew at a piece of his throat. He groans softly. That's it. I wrap my arms around his neck so I can press my kisses deeper to his neck and move slowly up to his face. "Mmm. Lexy wake up for me." I purr in his ear. Hell I almost gag on that nickname. Gotta keep this act up. "Lexy." I kiss his cheeks. "Lexy." He shifts and finally wakes up. He seems a bit dazed at first but he fully snaps awake when he feels and sees me on top of him.

"What?" Boy he's lost.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I ask innocently. "I heard something last night and it spooked me. I… hope you don't mind I invited myself in your bed." I shift my body slightly just enough so I rub against him in the slightest and nuzzle his neck. "You just looked so warm and inviting I couldn't help it."

"I…uh… un…"

I wrap my arms around his neck tighter and lean up so that our chins touch. "What's the matter? Are you even less of a talker in the morning?"

"Uh…" His eyes widen by my movements and this time I can clearly see his blush. "I…"

"Well that's okay. There are better things we can do than talk." I lean my face closer to his and lower my tone to a soft gentle purr. "There are a lot of fun things two guys can do when alone. Very alone." My lips are about to press to his when he suddenly throws me off. "Ow!" I hold my injured side.

"I'm going to get a head start on the mission." He rushes out the treehouse without another word.

Damn it. I was so close but he had to go and get cold feet and run away. And I know I almost had him, he was leaning up to kiss me back before his senses kicked him in gear and he threw me off. But dang, it just took one day and a night and already I have him near kissing me? So what am I more upset about; taking longer to get this side mission done or the fact that I almost had him but was denied? Now I'm starting to see where Saix could get his proof backing up his statement about me being a whore. I shake my head quickly. No, stop thinking in roller-coaster. You are not a whore, you are being used as a toy. That is it. I repeat that to myself over and over as I pull on my cloak.

Soo… how do I get him in bed now? Obviously he's going to be avoiding me until we get home and that won't fly for Saix. I pace while I think. There has to be a way for him and I to be in close contact and with an excuse for me to come on to him where he can't resist. I stop and curse at myself.

"Yup, that will work. But couldn't I think of something else?" I think for a couple more minutes before I groan and admit defeat. "Oh this had better work." I grumble and stomp out the tree house.

...

...

...

The Bouncywild hops in glee on top of my chest as her hoard of Powerwild hold me down. She screeches and points to two of the Powerwilds with her slingshot. They jitter back and run off in to the forest. She looks back to me and jabs her slingshot in my face and makes what I think are to be threatening chatters. This would be less annoying if she would get off of me; I can feel my wound threatening to tear open with her constant hops. The Powerwilds that were sent away return with a long thick branch and some vines. Great.

The Bouncywild hops off me and uses her slingshot to direct her gang as they hold my arms and legs together and ties them to the branch they had brought. Perfect. Not only did I let myself get caught by these things now I'm getting hog tied to a branch. Once I'm secured to the branch the monkey Heartless bounce and cheer around me celebrating their catch. It takes four to lift me, two on each end, but my back still scrapes against the ground. The Bouncywild points forward and the gang start to march. They only take a couple steps when I start to scream. I scream as loud as I can which doesn't please the frenzied group. They screech and hop, really not knowing what to do to shut me up. It's no wonder the Bouncywild is the gang leader since she's the one who put a stop to my scream by cramming three bananas in my mouth. She screeches to her troop and they continue once again.

Perfect. I am such a genius. Go ahead I told myself; let yourself get captured by these things. Make as big a commotion as you can. Lexaeus will save you just like he did with Sabor. By the way my back is scraping against the ground it doesn't look like that was a smart idea.

The Heartless drag me to a semi open field when they have a fire pit set up. My teeth dig in to the bananas. Oh hell. These things just make things worse and worse. The Powerwilds set the branch I'm tied to on the stand they have situated right over the fireplace. They circle around me and look to their leader Bouncywild. She seems to smirk at me as she pokes at me with her slingshot, testing to see where they can get the best meat off of me. I glare back at her and whip her with a string of water. Her brigade goes mad and starts pounding their fists against me. I groan around the bananas, pull against my restraints and yelp when one monkey hits my bandaged side particularly hard; I feel myself start to bleed.

The Bouncywild holds up her hand and the commotion stops and they part away from me. She's pissed for sure but I can tell she's not going to attack me like her gang did. No, a leader doesn't stoop to such barbaric means of punishment. She pulls back her slingshot and lets a rock fly but not directed to me but to a rock next to the pit. It hits against the rock and sends sparks into the dry foliage which ignites a fire instantly. The Powerwild cheer chatter and throw more kindle on to the fire. The heat of the fire brushes against my back. I feel like a beaker with a burner underneath it. I do not do well with too much heat. Sweat starts to pool quickly on my forehead and run down my neck. I'm panting through the bananas; I wish I could chuck these out of my mouth already! The flames raise higher with the more foliage the Powerwilds feed the fire. My head sways from the heat. I pull harder on my restraints, try to summon water to cut through them but I'm too dehydrated now to do anything water related. The Bouncywild pats my cheek, her eyes holding a teasing smirk. Stupid stupid stupid. Should have just waited for Lexaeus back at the treehouse and done something there instead of dumbly getting into this situation without really knowing if he would come. I feel myself about to lose consciousness…

The Powerwilds shriek and scramble everywhere. There hollers are caught off suddenly with sharp slashes and ground breaking smashes. The Bounchywild jitters angrily; I can see her through my haze tossing bananas but she is destroyed mid throw with a pained cry; her heart floats up to join her crew in Kingdom Hearts in a forever turmoil. I feel myself be lifted from the fire, have the bananas pulled from my mouth and my arms and legs released from their restraints. I pant and just lay in the cool sensation against my heated back. My head start to clear but I'm dying of thirst.

"Nnnn… water…" I hoarsely say.

A water bottle presses to my lips. I hungrily accept the cold liquid that flows down my parched throat. The bottle is taken away from me but I still want more.

"Slowly. Or it will shock your body."

"Le-Lexaeus?" I look up at Lexaeus' concerned face. I am in his arms, dangling limp in his gentle embrace. "Nnn…" I lean my head against his chest.

"Here, drink more water." He holds up the water bottle to me again. I drink it up to the final drop.

"You actually came…. I thought you wouldn't…" I say quietly.

"You were in trouble." He starts walking. "Those Heartless almost killed you."

"Yeah… I know… ow…" I hold my side.

"Are you hurt again?" His tone sounds concerned.

"Those things… beat my wound open." I murmur.

"I'll patch it up back at the treehouse." He holds me more securely to him but also with care of my side.

"Thanks…" I drift off for a bit as my body rehydrates itself. As much as I love Axel when I come in contact to open flames I instantly dehydrate. When I wake up I'm lying down on my bed with my cloak off but my bandage has yet to be changed. I groan softly and look around for Lexaeus.

"Sorry I took off your cloak, you were asleep so…" He notices I'm awake as he turns back to face me from getting the medical kit.

"No problem…" I say. "How does it look?" I want to look at how bad I was beaten up but I don't want to see the blood.

"I'll see." He sits next to me and reaches to remove my bandage. "Could you lift your back a bit?"

"Sure." I curve my back upwards and make sure my hip slides in place in to his large palm. "How's that? Or maybe you want me to raise myself up a little more?" I bend my legs under my body and use them to raise me up further in to his hand; I make sure to breath soft and deep so my chest rises temptingly.

"That's fine." He starts pulling the bandage from around me. I curve my body to follow his hand ever so slightly so he can feel my movements but not really see it. "It's not that bad." He says. "Just reopened." He reaches for a cloth and the torture acid.

"Do you have to use that again? That really stings." I say in a cute whiny way.

"Sorry. But it will get infected if I don't." He pressed the doused cloth to my side. I grip the sheets and moan in pain, writhe and squirm, arch my back up further.

"Oh, that stings so much more. Please, no. Ah!" He reacted the last time I did this, maybe if I act out more this time he won't be able to resist. I curl my toes and spread my legs in a way that is meant so I can keep my balance but the way I thrust up my hips anyone can tell I am using it to work some other parts of my body. When he finally cleans me up I pant softly and lower my body. His face is starting to turn pink. Just a little bit more. "I felt like my side was going to burn off." I whine.

"Mmm…" He takes the bandage roll and starts wrapping it around me. He's leaning over me awfully close. I wonder. I slowly unbend my legs from under me and instead remain with my back hovered by using my feet and legs spread wide open so Lexaeus fits right between them. He glances to my movement but instead of pushing me away he leans closer. Big boy likes this now? He finishes bandaging me but his hands don't pull away. Instead, they lower to my hips and rest against them. His hands are so big one hip fits in each palm.

"You aren't pushing me away this time?" I ask in a low voice. My hands slide around his neck. I let soft pants roll from my tongue to make him believe in my growing lust.

"I should. Aren't you and Eight…?"

"No. Not anymore." A run a foot down his big buff leg; he had shifted so that he is looming over me. "It's a long story. I'd rather not talk about it. There's something else I'd rather do." I leans my head up closer to his.

"But…" He seems hesitant; even as he leans down to lessen the distance between us.

"Shh. No one has to know about this. A little fling won't hurt anyone. Just satisfy us."

"Well…"

"Shhhhh. Just let it happen." I press my lips to his to shut him up before he could talk himself out of this.

His immediate reaction is to stiffen. He should have known that this was where things were going but I guess things are going too fast for comfort for him, and me.

It's like rubbing smooth, cold pebbles to my lips. They have a soft taste like they had been touched by the gentle water of a riverbed; not exactly gritty like gravel, but not tongue curling like sand either. He's earth anywhere you look at.

He isn't kissing back like I want him to, like I need him to be. I kiss a little harder and wrap my arms tighter around his neck to bring him down more to my hungry mouth. His hands slide slowly up my sides making me shudder. That's it. That's it. He grips my shoulders… and pushes me away.

"What are you-"

"I can't." He gets off me and, really with no other choice, goes sit on his bed. I sit up with a huff.

"Why not? No one will know." I keep my voice soft and gentle despite how annoyed I am.

"I didn't think you were this kind of Nobody." He accuses me. He's stuck between temptation and '_what's right'_ so deep that he's blaming what he can to keep his cool composition.

"I'm not normally." I slowly slide from my bed. "But I feel… strongly attracted to you right now." I take slow, fluid steps towards him, swaying my hips side to side like the gentle rocking waves on a coast. "Like a really strong pull I can no longer resist. And I tried but I just can't." I'm in front of him now. He trains his eyes up at my own to keep from looking at my slim hips calling to him; he most definite has a kink for them. "I'm sorry. This must be so weird." I reach out to run my hands through his short auburn hair. With a jolt he grabs me wrists to stop my advance but that only helps me slide in to his lap better. The way his eyes widened at my straddling him…

"N-nine…" His grip on my wrists tightens with nerves.

"Lexy." I start to pant softly. "I can't… handle it anymore…" I rest my forehead on his shoulder exposing my neck to him. His hot breathes brushing against my tender flesh sends heat to ignite my aroused senses. I know how sensitive my neck has become thanks to Saix and his training so I'm really panting now thanks to that. But still, nothing. Damn this good for nothing… "B-but if you can't… I understand. I just-hah!"

I gasp in surprise when the pebbles I had tasted start pressing against my neck. My cheeks and ears burn with surprise and deeper arousal as Lexaeus experimentally touches his lips from bellow my ear to the crook of my shoulder then back up. He doesn't seem to be paying attention to my shock collar, just treating it like an accessory. My fingers curl tightly with the want to grab something but Lexaeus doesn't release my wrists. I lean my head back so he can treat my neck all around.

Deep in my subconscious I can feel this is wrong, gross, the last thing I would ever do, but on the surface my body is in control and it wants more. Our lips find each other and this time he does free my wrists to instead hold on to my hips; I knew he had a thing for them. I find the zipper of his cloak and swiftly bring it down and apart. His chest is so thick and muscular. I run my hands up and down his beefy bod then pull away from the kiss. Our hot pants meet in puffed mingles between us. I push on his cloak to take it off his immense shoulders. His dark skin is inviting to me in my lust.

Like a snake I dart my tongue experimentally on his collar then move down his heaving chest to his rough nubs. I kiss each tenderly, play my tongue around them, suck them past my teeth. My need starts to ache as it pushes against my clothes, and I can clearly feel Lexaeus' rutting underneath me. Enough of this foreplay; my body is begging for more while my mind pleads sanctuary. I shove Lexaeus back on to the bed and straddle him. He looks up with lust and confusion.

"What… doing?" His breathes are too deep to find sentences.

"Relax, Lexy." I kiss him deeply, slipping my tongue past his cold pebbles to dance along with his own tongue. "Let me handle the preparations." Down and down I kiss, arching my back, leaving my wet marks all over him till the waist of his pants. I may be hungry, but I'm not starving so I will degrade myself more than I already am. Lexaeus' head is tilted back; eyes closed enjoying my touch so I'm taking that as a sign to continue. I undo the buttons to his pants easily then pull down the fly. I feel his legs tense so I lean down to kiss his stomach tenderly as I loosen his pants enough to tug them down just below his groin. I don't look as I work on tugging down his underwear the same way. I take a deep mental breath and sit up.

He isn't very long, but he is thick, like my wrist. I blush deeply. "Oh my…" I'm going to need some thorough preparing to make this as painless as possible. I take his length and he gasps; I'm pretty sure he hasn't had a hand touch him down here in a while. "Shh, Lexy, it'll feel heavenly." I start to stroke him just like Saix has trained me; starting slowly from the base to firm it up then move up the whole length while teasing the sensitive tip. His breathes grow shallow and ragged with stimulation; he looks absolutely different from the serious quiet loaf he always portrays to be. I need some stimulation too.

With my free hand I undo and push off my own pants. I do it quickly to avoid any second thoughts; being exposed like this in front of someone I'm being forced to… there are no words. Where is it? I use a stream of water to bring over my cloak and pull from a pocket the lubricant Saix had given me when he gave me my side mission. Popping it open I squeeze some on to two fingers and reach behind me. I know how to do this; I just have never done it before. Biting my lower lip I slip in one finger first with a soft gasp.

"Nine…?" My customer asks.

"It's nothing. I'm preparing myself for you so it won't hurt." I squeeze his shaft. "It's so thick if I'm not spread enough it won't be able to go in." I maneuver my finger in my inner hotness awkwardly.

"I-in?" He sounds nervous.

"It'll be the best feeling ever. Ha…" I slip my second finger in but even with that I don't think it will be enough for his swelling need. "Lexy… let me borrow your hand…"

"Hn?" He has to sit up in order for me to take his hand. I guide it behind me.

"Just… push one finger in." I apply lubricant to his finger. "My fingers aren't thick enough for you, but yours are…"

"But…"

"Just like this…" I guide his finger inside me slowly; my breath catches sharply—yup, just the right size. "N-now just… move it in and out…" I can barely speak. He does as told and soon I've loosened up. By the way he's losing his perk I know this isn't something he's in to, so I tease his head more and more, massage his sack, stroke him until I have him thrusting in my hand. "Lexy… now…" I pull his hand away from me and push him back down. His eyes widen and I giggle. "It's okay." I position myself over his spear and angle it at my opening. "I'm going to lower myself…"

Easier said than done. I whimper when his tip tears me open. His groan rumbles under me with enough force to shake me. I stop with only his spear point in; too much pain to continue. I swirl my hips slowly to accommodate the size. With each swirl I slide down further and further on his thick rod till I sit on his groin. I moan deeply feeling so stretched. I place my hands on his stomach for support and tilt my head back. I just sit there, feeling it all. "Oh man…"

"Are you… okay?" He asks me softly.

"So… open." I whisper.

My arms vibrate softly as I raise my hips off him slowly. With teeth grit and eyes shut tight I control my would be yelp in to cracked gasps. I have to relax or this will be the most painful rutting ever. I rise up till I'm about to slide right off him, then roll my hips back down to his base. I count to find solace from the stretching I am far from used to. By the sixth time I slide my hips down I deem myself stretched out as much as possible.

"No better way to stretch… than with the real thing…" I pant.

"What?" Lexaeus drifts out of the daze I set from my gentle ride.

"I… I'm going to move faster now." I angle over Lexaeus more and gasp. The lower angle over him targets me more sensually. "Prepare yourself." I kiss him and start rocking my hips quickly. I only kissed him so I would have something to keep me from yelling out. Thrust after thrust my insides tear apart by the head of his prong. His hips jerk from time to time when I take him fully which brings tears to my eyes.

Pulsating heat. Vivid pain. Tearing me open. Deep arousal. The pain starts feeling good. My kissing grows fierce along with my ravenous hips. All sense of seriousness has left Lexaeus as he too starts kissing me with a deep hunger. His hands grasp at my hips tightly as he starts jerking up to meet my thrusts with such force I break the kiss with a cry. I've had it rough with Saix but Lexaeus is enormous; compared to my body size he could break me if he doesn't control himself.

"L-lexy n-not so hard." My voice is a slightly higher tone than normal as I try to endure the pain. I gasp sharply when he lifts me then slams me down on himself roughly. Then suddenly I feel a rush and I'm on my back looking up at a hulking figure over me. "L-Lexaeus w-wai-nn!" He turns me on my good side and pulls one leg over his arm. My eyes widen at the position that will give him a much bigger opening. He grunts deeply and pounds in to me with heated force.

I can't breathe.

My eyes blur from tears of pain and pleasure. I grasp at the bed sheets as I'm jerked back and forth and dig my teeth in to a clump of cloth but still cries and moans escape me. My skin feels so hot, I hate myself for responding. I can feel myself on the verge; Lexaeus swells even larger as his need is on the uprising.

Just a little more… hurry it up…

He grabs my member to stroke me painfully hard. It hurts terribly on the sensitive skin but it's enough to send me over the edge with a pained cry. He rides out my ongoing orgasm and just when I feel him about to burst he pulls out my gaping hole and spews his thick cream over my softening organ and stomach.

It's over…

I pant heavily, exhausted and weak from the sudden shift of positions. Lexaeus' deep pants rumble over me while he recovers from his high. When his breaths start to calm he lowers my leg and rolls me on to my back. I flinch at the pain already starting in my lower back. I just lay there under him like easy prey, eyes closed, counting my breathes again to find solace. I feel his lips press to mine but I don't respond. I did what I was supposed to. Any after thoughts are naught. Lexaeus will soon understand what I meant by one night fling.

* * *

><p>"So after you started riding him he decided to take control instead?" Saix asks me and runs his fingers through my unkempt hair.<p>

"Mm-hm." I say as I swallow down Saix to the back of my throat. I look around the Grey Room nervously. It's late in the night but any Nobody could walk in and see me on my knees in front of Saix swallowing his hot meat as he relaxes on a couch.

"Amazing. I didn't think you would get _that_ much out of him. I am so pleased with you." He arches his hips up and grips my hair hard. "I love you."

I jolt, nearly biting him on reaction. I look up at him but his head is leaned back in enjoyment. How dare he say something like that to me. He has no idea what love is. I suck him hard and quick with bitter annoyance to end it quicker and go to my room. A groan rumbles with his breath and, with both hands, he shoves me head down so my nose is buried in his crotch. I squeeze my eyes tight and hold my breath as hot release forces its way down my throat to the pit of my stomach. Once he's milked he allows my head to rise. I clean his tip before he demands me and lean back on my legs.

"Ah, two days has been too long, don't you think?" He pets my head like someone would a small animal.

"Can I go to my room now? I can barely feel my body." I just want to avoid furthering this act.

"Tired are you? Well if you really are that tired maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to continue this. I wouldn't get the reaction I want out of you." He stands and fixes himself.

"Thank you, Master." I am about to leave but his arms wrap around me.

"How about you go change in to your most sexy set of pjs and come join me in bed? A warm set of arms around you should soothe you enough to get you back in to working condition, no?" He nips at my ear.

"But… I have another mission tomorrow… I can't be anymore sore…" I just want to get to my bed.

"Oh I wouldn't screw you to a point of immobility. I'm not that cruel to something I like. Plus I need you well for my last side mission."

"Right…" One last mission.

"So meet me in my room, okay. I'll have my bed all warmed up for you." He kisses my cheek and leaves the Grey Room before me.

I wait to give distance before I take my own leave. At least, aside from the blowjob, I won't have to worry about being mounted anymore today. I rub my back and sigh. The look Lexaeus had when I started ignoring him after doing it. But I told him it was a one night fling. If he tries to bring it up I'll ignore it, deny it, pretend it never happened. Though my body has plenty of evidence. I'm just glad he had the decency to pull out in the end; it was easier to clean up after.

I enter my room and sigh heavily. I want nothing more than to plop on to my bed and fall asleep. To just forget everything I did. To try and sleep away all the pains I have. I search my drawers for the clothes specified by Saix and stop when tears start falling on my hand. I reach up to my cheeks to feel the cold water pool from my eyes. Why was I suddenly…? The tears don't stop. I grip my drawer and hang my head. My throat clenches and soon sobs accompany my tears. I have no explanation for my sudden fit, but it feels good to let it out. To let out my pains and stress in the only way I can as long as I want.

Thirty minutes later I straighten myself up, dress in a tank and boxers, bring a change of clothes, and teleport to Saix's room.

"You look so adorable." Saix purrs softly. He hugs me tightly but I feel cold rather than heat. "The bed awaits us, my pet." He pulls me to his large bed and on top of him. I hide my face in his neck and try to fall asleep in his embrace.

* * *

><p>I stare at the reflection of my furred face made by the watering hole of the Pride Lands. I stare in a trance dazed state and sigh. I stick my spotted paw in the water and swirl it around slowly; the tip of my long tail twitches with my swirls. I sigh deeper and rest my head on the ground just letting my paw stay in the water.<p>

My ears twitch back at the crunch of dry grass behind me. I stand quickly and look around, ears up and scanning. I can't see anything but I can definitely hear something coming towards me hidden behind the tall dry grass. I crouch low then bolt as fast as my four limbs will allow me to sprint. I can sprint fast thanks to the cheetah I transform in to when entering the Pride Lands, but the sprint is short lived. I can feel my lungs burning the more I push myself to run longer than the minute my body grants me. I dig my nails deep in to the barren ground, pushing me forward but I can tell I'm slowing down.

A heavy weight crashes against my back with a deep roar. I tumble and squeak, being the only noise a cheetah can make, till I'm on my back with my attacker hovering over me. I pant heavily and keep my eyes shut tight, waiting to be bitten.

"My my, what a fast runner you are. Your little rear was so cute to watch."

My eyes snap open. I look up at the large, spiked blue lion hovering over me. "Saix?"

"Who do you think it is?" He bears his teeth. "No normal lion would attack a cheetah this way."

"Did you have to scare me?" I kick at his underside to push him off but his large frame doesn't even budge at my kicks.

"I wanted to see how well you reacted. I don't want my favorite pet getting hurt by other predators." His tail flicks behind him.

"Well get off me. You saw me run away."

"Oh come on now." He nips at my soft neck. I stay still; scared of moving and getting hurt bad by his larger canines. "I like seeing you underneath me like this." He presses his big paw to my throat. "It makes me want to experiment the mating habits of felines."

"I-I'd rather not…" I nervously say, folding my ears back.

"Maybe another time. Right now I need to tell you of your last side mission." He pulls his paw back but doesn't get off me. "In this last mission you will be traveling to two worlds getting rid of the same annoying Heartless. I won't do anything in this world but in the second, well, expect a late night visit from yours truly."

"What are you going to do?" I ask.

"You'll see. But that will only be the first half of your mission. I'll tell you the second half after." He finally moves and lets me stand. He watches me with feral, hungry eyes.

"Are you planning on staying here till Marluxia gets here or what?" I want him to leave me alone, now.

"Very well. I will see you tonight, my agile kitten." He licks my cheek slowly making my fur stand on end by his rough tongue. He turns and jumps through a dark portal.

I sit and wipe my face where he licked. "Great. At least he won't do anything here. I'm not keen on figuring out how male cats do it."

"Hey Demyx!"

"Wah!"

Marluxia tackles me from behind and nuzzles me, tail flicking side to side. He's a smaller lion compared to Saix but his mane is much longer and he stands taller than me.

"Was your head in the clouds? Usually you're good at hearing if something's sneaking up on you." Marluxia asks me.

"Yeah… I was zoning. Get off my back." I shove him off and smile. With Marluxia I can forget about Saix for a while.

"Well come on. We got a long way to go to Pride Rock's peak to find those Rapid Thrusters. Damn annoying fish." He walks on ahead.

"Right. Annoying fish." I follow him and tag him. "Race you!" I yell back as I run off.

Marluxia turns and slashes two Rapid Thrusters at once with a front and back paw. He roars and tackles down three more. I watch with amazement at Marluxia's inner lion exposing itself. I turn to the one Thruster I have left to take out and lunge at it with a squeak. It comes at me too and rams me with its sharp nose in my soft white underbelly. I yelp; even as a cheetah I still feel the injuries my human body has had and that fish rammed in to where Sabor swiped. I fall back on my back then roll over quickly to face the Heartless. My tail twitches as we stalk around each other. It jerks side to side just wanting to lunge out at me. That was its mistake. Letting its eagerness get the better of it it swims to me but I spring over it, land, turn, swipe, and watch its heart ascend to the orange clouds over us.

"Good job, Demyx." Marluxia says as he trots to me. His long pink tongue hangs out as he catches his breath in the aftermath of the battle.

"I just barely managed to take out one at a time. You were killing three in one swipe." I sit, my long tail curling around my legs.

"Hey, at least we got them in this place." He licks his purple pink paw and looks around the cleared peak. "Should we just call it a night here and head to the next world in the morning?"

"Uh…" I think about what Saix said. "Even though I like running around on four legs, I would rather not sleep where we're at risk of being mauled by savannah predators."

"Oh the picky one, aren't we?" He playfully bites my ear.

"I'm just thinking about safety." I push at his furry chest.

"Yeah yeah." He opens a dark portal in front of us. "The Land of Dragons awaits us." He jumps gracefully through the portal. I look around the peak and sigh before following Marluxia through.

I land on all fours in a snowy patch and jerk up quickly. "That wasn't nice. Where'd you teleport us." I hug my arms as deep shivers captivate my body.

"I think the snowy mountains outside the main city. This is where those fish spawn the most." Marluxia answers me.

"C-couldn't they have spawned somewhere warmer?" My breath puffs out cold as I shiver harder. Marluxia hugs me close to him.

"Let's find us a place to stay for the night before you freeze out here."

We walk around for a bit before we find a cave. Inside we find remnants of what used to be an old campsite and fire pit. Looks like some of the Emperor's soldiers might have camped out here and left some things behind to make travel lighter.

"Hey look over here." Marluxia walks over to an old wagon. "I think this might have carried supplies at some point." He climbs in and ruffles through the back. He tosses out two clumps of blankets.

"Is that a good idea?" I ask him.

"Would you rather sleep in the cold air and freeze?" He asks with a knowing grin.

I pout. "Fine. I'll use the haunted blanket. But I am not using that wagon."

"Why not? It's probably warmer in here than out there." Marluxia is already spreading out a blanket as his mattress against the wagon.

"Because it's on one wheel, leaning against this ledge and with one bad move in the middle of the night it'll topple over. I'd rather sleep on the ledge." I mimic him and spread a blanket out on the ledge next to the wagon.

"Suit yourself." He tosses me another blanket. "But if you start turning in to an icicle get in here. I can't stand the thought of you freezing when I could have prevented it."

"Thanks, Marly." I smile at him. He teases me every now and then, but how else would an older brother persona show his love?

"Oh, here." He tosses me a small box. "Bento box. I stashed it in my cloak before turning lion."

"I hope it didn't go ripe on the savannah." I open the box hesitantly.

"Oh who knows where our clothes go when we travel to that world. Now eat and go to bed. We have a whole new fleet to take out." He pats my head and closes the wagon door.

"Thanks for the advice, mom." I tease and sit down to eat the flowery tasting rice balls.

"You're welcome." Marluxia calls back. I giggle.

Later that night I burrow myself deep under the wooly blanket. The stone ledge does wonders to stiffen my back but at least, by the sound of the wagon's creaking, I'm not tossing and turning. I shiver as a cold breeze dances through the cave. I pull the blanket tighter around me. I could really use a warm bed. Heck I'm so desperate to not freeze I'd even—

A heavy warm feeling hugs me. I freeze and try to sit up but I'm held down around my waist. I struggle to kick off the blanket. Finally freeing my face I open my mouth to yell only to have it seized by hot lips and an enflamed tongue.

"Mpf-gph-ah-Saix!" I whisper angrily when I finally shove his mouth off mine. "What are you doing here?"

"I said I was going to find you here, didn't I? It took you two forever to get here I almost fell asleep." He answers me then kisses me fiercely again. I shove him back again.

"You've been waiting here the entire time?" I ask him, out of breath.

"Of course. I had to make this cave look like it had been inhabited then abandoned. Do you really think blankets like these would be lying around in any old wagon?" He rubs the blanket right over my crotch. I gasp softly and turn my legs away from him.

"Of course you would set this all up. No surprise. But why?"

He bites my neck and sucks hard while his hands run up and down my body. I shiver and try to curve away from his hungry movements. He's acting more fierce than usual. He has my cloak undone before he finally answers me.

"I need to screw you." He growls softly.

"What!?" My eyes widen. "No! Marly is literally a breath away. Sto-ah- touching." I grab his wrist as his hand slides up my shirt to pull and pinch at my tender nubs.

"Remember I said I was going to cleanse you after doing it with Five? I didn't do it the day to give you a rest, but I think you're ready now." His tongue curls around my ear. I catch myself before I gasp but he takes advantage of that to pull off my shirt.

"Not now please, Marly's going to wake up and see this." I beg. I arch my back as his other hand shoots down the front of my pants.

"If you keep that arousing voice down he won't. Besides, you're already hard here so you must be turned on by the chance of being caught." His hand slides back to my rear.

"Pl-please stop… I'll suck you if you need release. Master ple-ah!"

Two fingers ram in to me so suddenly and rough I don't stop myself from yelping. I hear the wagon creak.

"Mmm… Demyx?"

"Ah-y-yes Marly?" I try to keep my voice normal as Saix's thick fingers move in and out and scissor inside me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Just had a night-jitter, that's all. Go back to bed." I hang my head and spread my legs. I open my mouth only slightly so soft pants leak out.

"Ohh I like this. Keep talking to him." Saix purrs in my ear. I shake my head and look at him desperately. Saix grins darkly and yanks down my pants.

"You need to talk about it?" The wagon creeks as Marluxia's body weight moves.

"U-um m-maybe. B-but you don't have to get out of bed for me." I moan lowly as another finger is forced in to me.

"You're even wetter than usual back here. How aroused are you?" Saix darkly asks. "I'm going to slide in easy."

"Hey, Dem, if you need company I'll get out of bed." I hear the wagon creek louder.

"No!" I quickly shout. "I-I don't need you to come out. We can talk like this. Hnn." Saix pulls out his fingers and undoes his pants.

"Well… if you're sure…" Marluxia sounds more concerned than before. "What was your nightmare about?"

"W-well it was... um…" I look back as Saix prods me with his hard throbbing member. "I was… back with my kidnapper." Saix throws me a warning glance before shoving his lower head in.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Marluxia asks.

"No." I swallow. "I just see a big shadow." Saix pushes in to me more. He doesn't make a single noise as his slides in to the hilt while I have to swallow, breath, and force my voice to sound as normal as possible.

"A shadow? Is that all."

Saix starts thrusting against me slow and deep while his fat tongue plays with my neck and ears.

"Y-yes." I gasp. "It's all I see. I'm too scared to remember anymore."

"Take it easy Demyx. Anything else?"

"W-well… then I see…" I look back at Saix and glare. "I see Axel." Saix stops. His eyes burn deeply. Slowly his hands lower to my hips and I know my punishment is to come. He pulls out all the way, than slides in in one thrust. The feeling of being empty then quickly filled is painful. "I see Axel in the infirmary. It must have been when I was unconscious."

"He was hanging out there every day when they found you. He wanted to be the first thing you saw." Marluxia sighs softly.

"He was. Nn, and then I yelled at him." Saix bites my neck hard. He wants me to change the subject but I get to choose my story to tell while being forcibly taken with my friend nearby. "He abandoned me. He let me get kidnapped. And then he blamed me for it." I lean on my arms, which allows Saix to slide in easier. "And I regret treating him the way I did."

"You do?"

"Yes." Saix grabs my twitching member and starts stroking it painfully hard. "I never planned on breaking u-up with him. It just… happened. Hnn… I… still love him… ah!"

Saix's nails dig in to my member deeply. I look back with watering eyes begging him to let up his grip but his eyes are enraged, fierce, with a deep desire to pound in to me senselessly knowing very well he can't.

"Then get back together with him. What's so hard about that?"

"I'm mad at him that's what. He still blames me and… that bothers me… No matter how much…" Saix digs his teeth deep in to my neck, slams his hips against me and spurts his hot seed deep in me. He finishes me off with strokes so hard it feels like he wants to tear my most intimate part off me. "I love him…" I whisper softly.

"You are going to pay greatly for this." Saix threatens me. "Once you finish with this mission, sleep with Eleven, then come to my room. I have to punish you for your infidelity." He bites my ear roughly then leaves the cave.

I fall forward with my rear up. Tears slip from my eyes just like the sticky slime sliding out from behind me. My softening organ aches with every twitch where Saix's claws sunk in. But the pain that hurts the most was my new mission. I don't want to sleep with anyone else, especially not my best friend.

"Demyx?" Marluxia asks.

"S-sorry…" I say as a soft pant. "I lost myself in my thoughts…" I send a water orb behind me to clean up evidence of my visitor and fix myself up.

"If you're mad at him, tell him, make up, and sleep with him. That's how you two work best."

"Maybe I want something different." I pull the blanket over me again. I shiver but not from the cold but from the feeling of despair. "I want a change." I refuse to answer him for the rest of the night a cry quietly to sleep.

"Man my body is killing me." Marluxia sighs as he lies back on his soft green sheets.

"Yeah. I didn't think those fish would ever stop spawning." I say as I sit next to him on his bed. "I'm just glad to be back in a warm place."

"Hey I was doing most of the work out there." Marluxia playfully tickles my side.

"I took some out too." I pat away his hand. "You hogged most of them."

"Quiet you." Marluxia grabs my nose.

"Let go!" I complain but can't help a smile or a laugh at his childish antics.

"It's good to hear you laugh." He says, still holding on to my nose.

"I laugh." I try to pull his hand away.

"Not since you came back. I haven't heard your cute laugh since you disappeared." He sighs softly then suddenly pulls me in to a hug.

"Wah! Marly why the sudden sappiness?" I look up at him. He pats my head.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure." I blink and nuzzle up closer to him in a more comfortable position.

"Were you… and I feel weird asking this… touching yourself last night?"

My face heats up instantly. "Wh-what!? Wh-why would you think I was..?"

"Well..." His face has a slight pink hue to it. "Your breathing got all weird when we started talking about Axel… or maybe I caught you in the middle of it."

"I...I… have to go." I sit up quickly but he grabs my sleeve.

"Demyx, if you miss him so much that you fantasize about him and act accordingly then maybe you really should consider going back to him."

"I don't want to go back to him!" I hang my head. "I don't need him to satisfy me anymore."

"Demyx."

"I'm serious." I turn to him. "I really don't need him anymore." I yank the arm from my sleeve and place it on my hip instead. "I don't need him."

"Demyx you're letting your anger get the better of you." He misreads my placement of his hand as wanting to be hugged. He pulls me close and nuzzles my chest with a sigh. "Demyx I'm telling you this as a friend. You love that flaming idiot. No matter what goes on between you two. You can't fight that feeling."

"Marly I don't want to feel anything for him." I wrap my arms around his neck. "I think I'm ready to move on."

His sapphire eyes narrow up at me. "If what I heard last night was correct, you are nowhere near ready to 'move on'."

"But I am. Last night… was an accident…" I lean my head down closer to his. "I just needed release."

"Lie to me all you want, but I know what you're really feeling. I've been around you two long enough to be able to read you easily."

"Marly please…" I straddle his lap. "Believe me." I hold the sides of his face. "Axel doesn't mean anything to me anymore."

Marluxia sighs and takes my hands in his. "Then why haven't you been able to stop crying since we started talking about him?"

I jolt. The warm tears have been flowing nonstop down my cheeks but I haven't felt it until Marluxia pointed it out. I had been paying so much attention to what Saix put me to do… paying so much attention to pretending to hate Axel… Axel… I cover my face and get off of Marluxia's lap quickly.

"I have to go." I run out through a dark portal and fall on my bed in a tight ball with a heavy wave of tears. I can't take it anymore. I want to be held by Axel again. I want Axel to be mine!

* * *

><p>AN: Hello those who have stayed loyal to me even through my long period of absence. Let me just say, this was something to write (I do most of my writings by hand then transfer to computer later). It took longer to feel the mood to write the atmosphere this chapter presents than come up with the chapter itself. Ah... I have such a dark mind when I let my imagination roam free. I feel so bad for Demyx but worry not, he will not suffer forever. So, let me know what you think of this chapter and, you know, how you think Demyx should escape from this. I'm curious to know, though I do have an ending, and even a possible forth installment to this series if I feel it can hold up. I always welcome reviews. They're so special. I send love to my readers and look forward to my next update. I'll try to write faster this time.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	11. Mine

_Demyx's P.O.V_

My sweaty palms press to the wall, nails scratching at the surface looking for some soft texture to press in as the hulking mass behind me pounds in an arousing stance. My pants pooled around my ankles, my shirt crunched up so his hands can play with my inflamed perks, my cloak long gone from the first assault back in his room.

"Mmm. Why won't you let your sweet voice out for me" Saix purrs in my ear. "Hearing you beg out for me to make it harder is such a turn on." He grunts and pounds harder.

It's such an obvious reason why I'm gagging myself with my own shirt.

Saix is punishing me for my storytelling in the cave back in the Land of Dragons. He started with a surprise attack in his room, just to get things started. Now he has me pinned to this wall, in a hall, where anyone could pass at anytime and see us. I'm keeping my voice down so no one gets curious and wants to come down here.

I press my cheek to the wall when that warm feeling of final arousal creeps on me. Saix's hands drop from my chest to my hips as his movements switch to the mutt in heat jerks that throw me roughly but arouse me sweetly. My eyes shut tight and, if Saix hadn't been holding my hips, my buckling legs would have given out under me with the intensity of my orgasm… I don't even want to see my mess on the wall.

Saix's stiff prick finishes behind me in some final thrusts before he leans his clothed body against my nearly nude one.

"Say it again." He says in a deep, demanding tone. I shiver at his cool breath, my aroused senses still heightened. I swallow.

"I… love you, Master. I only want you and your… cock… I'll never speak out of turn again. Please… pleasure me till I can't walk…" I want to die. Saix is so obsessed with me wanting only him he slipped a cock ring on me again and screwed me with those vibrating toys till I couldn't take it anymore and said those lines. That was round one.

"That's my good pet." He pulls my head back to give me a long deep kiss. His tongue slips past my lips with knowledge of what heats it. His tongue wraps around my own, curling with it, tasting it, pulling just slightly. My eyes shut without me wanting to, my body already giving itself eagerly to its alpha.

I'm turned around and pressed to his body quickly, my arms move around his neck tightly in place to pull myself closer in the kiss while his thumbs play with my sensitive ears. I feel my lower head in control rising once again. He bites my tongue, grinding it with is molars, making me moan.

When he finally pulls back I wait for where his mouth will touch next. Sensing that he isn't moving I go the question and then realize, having opened my eyes, that we're now in the Circle Room, him seated in his chair bellow me while I straddle him.

"Ready for round three?" he asks me with a grin. He runs a long finger up my aroused need. I shudder.

"I can't… not here…" His chair is so high up…

"Heights can be annoying." He grips both our lengths in one of his large hands. "But I'm sure you can forget about it, in the right situation." He begins stroking us both. The feeling of his rubbing against mine while simultaneously getting jerked off… I grip the arms of the chair. "You're providing enough lubricant for the two of us. I am enjoying this feeling as well." He rubs my dripping head to coat his fingers with more of my own juices then continues to stroke.

I grab his hand to stop. He looks at me with a satisfied smirk and leans back to watch as I straighten his pole, angle myself over it, and slide down to the base in one go. A deep moan emits from me that echos throughout the empty room. I bounce hungrily on him, accepting the food I don't want.

"Say it." He grunts as his hips give a quick jerk. "Say it."

"I…I… Ah!" He grabs my hips and slams me down right in the spot that turns me in to an animal in heat.

"I love you, Master! Ah! Ah!" I bounce harder hitting that spot each time. "I only want you and your cock! So good…" I crave more with each bounce. "I'll never speak out of turn again! Please! Screw me till I can't walk!" What has become of me? I bounce harder and deeper, slapping my rear against his legs, drool sliding down my open panting mouth until I cry out with another heavy orgasm.

I fall forward on Saix's chest, breaths broken and heavy, my vision dark and head hurting as my high wears off.

"My. You surprise me every time." Saix runs his hand through my messy hair. "I like how you changed the last line too."

I don't answer, just pant, trying to find air to fill my lungs. I hate this. I hate how much it feels so good. How much I want more. How much I don't remember what Axel felt like.

"I do hope you learned your lesson." He kisses the top of my head. "No matter how much you want to go back to him, your body has already fallen for another's." He tilts my chin up so our eyes meet. "And it's mine."

I wanted to protest, but I couldn't find the words. All I keep thinking about is the cock still inside me.

"Nnn…" I moan softly.

"You want more?" Saix seems to hold back a dark chuckle. "Like this? He raises his hips slightly making me gasp. "I might give you what you so desire, if you tell me how it went last night with Eleven."

My eyes widen. Crap.

"Uhh…" My arousal instantly dies.

"Hmm?" Saix tilts his head. "You did sleep with him like I ordered right? You did like you were told like the good pet you are?" His tone starts to take an acidic backdrop.

"I…" I look in to his yellow eyes. "I couldn't." I could have lied, if I wasn't so scared of him. He sneers.

"Come again?" His hands clench.

"I-I tried but… but I couldn't. M-Marly's my friend. It's not like with Lexaues. I can't ignore him after. I can't… I can't do that to him. A-and besides… I didn't feel right even trying it." I look down quickly; I know Saix is going to be furious.

"It's not about whether you felt right or if he's your friend." He grabs my hair violently to pull my head back up to look at him.

"Ack!" The pain of his hand balling up my hair so tightly in his clenched fist brings tears to my eyes.

"It's about following my orders. Doing what I say and making it so only I am your comfort!" His canines are long and pointed, his feral side taking over.

"I-I'm sorry, Master!" I start shaking. "I-I won't disobey an order again please!"

"No, you won't." He snaps and the electricity I haven't felt in weeks starts. It hurts. I can't breathe or see. Only cry as I scream, jerk, grip his shirt as he lets the electricity touch me deeply. He finally stops the assault and I go limp, only his hold on my hair keeping my upper body up. "It looks like you need more training before you are one hundred percent mine."

A dark portal spins open around us. I look to it as the darkness envelops us. I close my eyes in to my own darkness, wanting to escape the hours of training to come…

* * *

><p><em>Axel's P.O.V<em>

I can't help but feeling that something isn't right with Demyx. I know he told me to leave him alone, that he didn't want to see me, but he's been acting stranger and stranger. He's become distant from everyone. His smile has disappeared. Everything about him seems to be turning grey. He used to practice his sitar every night before bed, now all I hear is silence. Except for these past three days. His quiet sobs have kept me from leaving him alone like he wished.

I've known Demyx long before we became a couple. He only cries when he really can't take something and can no longer hide it inside like he usually does; it just spills out of him in hot tears. Him crying himself to sleep has me suspicious and curious to what he's hiding and for how long he's been hiding it. Though, I do have a pretty good idea about what it might be.

He isn't in his room, so I wait for him outside his room till he decides to return. When he finally shows up my worry increases topped off with some anger.

He has his hood up, unnatural for someone so bubbly, and a slight limp. He notices me standing in front of his door and makes to keep going, like he had somewhere else in mind to go.

"Demyx." I say sternly. He keeps walking. "Demyx you don't have to look at me but answer me one question." He seems like he wants to stop, but he keeps going. I want a clear answer from him. "Demyx." I grab his wrist to stop him.

"Et!" He hisses in pain. Something really isn't right. He pulls back his arm from me. "I…hurt it on a mission." He tries to lie. His voice is dry, scratchy, like he had been screaming at a concert all night.

"Demyx." I try again. "You've been crying. I heard you these past days and now you're trying to put off this," I move faster than him. I grab his arm and push down his sleeve. There's a bruising ring around his wrist, scraped and with drying blood, not to mention the deep claw like indents scratching down the curve of a vein on his pale arm. "this, as some sort of injury. Demyx, who is hurting you?" It's the only conclusion I could come up with. Demyx can handle a lot of things, but the one thing I know that really gets him down quickly is physical abuse; it has to do with bad experiences from his Somebody life. And these injuries, and the possibility that there might be more, prove it. His body tenses. That's a definite that I got it right. "Demyx, tell me."

He lashes out a water whip at me. I instinctively release him and bend away to avoid the attack, but it was a rouge. He was never aiming to hit me, just scare me enough so I would let him go and he could make a run for it. That's it!

With a snort I charge after him. He would have been faster than me if it wasn't for his limp so I easily catch up and tackle him. I slap a hand over his mouth and pull him to his feet. He struggles, thrashing like a fish pulled from his water home.

"Sorry, Dem. But I need to know." I teleport us to my room while still struggling to keep my hold around his waist. He can hit pretty hard when furious. I meant to pin him to the bed but we end up falling over on the floor. Whatever, it works. I top him easily and grab his wrists together with my free hand. Lucky the tie from the butler disguise is in reach. I tie it around his wrists where I'm sure the bruised rings aren't.

"Mm-nn! Demyx cries behind my hand.

"Demyx I am so sorry for this." I reach under him for his cloak zipper.

"Mmm-mm!" He shakes his head quickly.

"Demyx, I want to help." I say.

This is what I want. I pull down the zipper quickly. Memories of doing this in heated moments flash in my head, though I never had him tied up. I push his cloak over his head and gasp slightly. His back is red with burns and—I run my finger over the sticky looking yellow substance stuck to his back—it's candle wax. Then there's the moon shaped slash marks dancing with no uniform around the burns; it had to have come from some type of riding crop or whip. He's only wearing boxers, so I can see those same rings that were on his wrists going down his legs hidden under his boots, like dozens were placed tightly in mock jewelry.

I pull down his cloak and turn him over. His chest is no better than his back. More of that wax and burns, cuts that once bled slashed across his stomach; these though seemed to have some kind of pattern to them. And his soft buds purple from too much handling and burnt from the same wax, I just wanted to kiss them.

I look to his face. There's finger like bruising forming around his neck where someone must have tried to choke him. I look closer and see deep nail prints piercing his neck all around, but none the choker. He has a black eye forming on his left eye, and horrible bite marks on his cheeks and lips. Tears fall from his tightly shut eyes as he shakes under me. He probably thinks I'm going to go the same things the creep did.

"Demyx, who did this?" I release his wrists and zip up his cloak. "Please tell me, I want to help."

"I-I-I don't need your help." He hugs himself, still crying. "I'm fine!"

"This is not fine!" I snap back. "Burns, blood and whips are far from fine!"

"It's fine for my new boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?" I go cold.

"That's right! I found someone else and he treats me the way I should be! He likes these weird things but other than that he's the best guy I could have found!"

"How… when…?" I'm dumbstruck.

"None of your business." He stands up and winces. "But it happened on a mission. He saved me and we clicked. End of story." He stomps to our shared bathroom. "He gave me this nice choker too, says it looks way better on me than that dangling metal thing you gave me. Oh, and he never yelled or blamed me for anything!" He slams the door as he leaves.

I stare, lost in the words thrown at me. He already found someone to replace me? This fast? Just like that? I realize I still haven't received the answer to my first question.

"Demyx?" I ask through his door. "Why were you crying?"

"If you must know." He huffs back. "I'm still not used to his hobbies so sometimes I wake up crying from nightmares. Happy? Leave me alone."

So it's all about this new, mysterious bondage loving boyfriend of his? I slowly return to my room and just sit on my bed. I still haven't gotten over Demyx, I don't think I ever can. But apparently he can forget everything we've felt for each other so easily for this creep.

I remember when he first joined the Organization. He was such a coward and it was my job to mentor him and teach him how the Organization works. I almost gave up on him and let him become fresh Dusk material, but then he proved himself to me, I guess he didn't want me to give up on him and leave him alone. Then, our friendship just happened. I don't really remember how, we just started to hang more, then Marly came in, that was some adventure by itself.

But I do remember when I started falling for him.

He had begun to sneak in to my bed at night during a particular cold front one year. I didn't really mind, I knew he doesn't do well in the cold, so I let him use me as a personal heat source. One of those mornings I woke up to him clinging to me, his legs weaved with mine and his cute face buried in the crook of my neck. At first, I thought it was annoying because of how much hotter he was making it for me. But when I looked over and saw his adorable sleeping smile, I felt a twinge where my heart should have been, and a sudden urge to kiss his forehead. I blamed the heat making me light headed for that. The next morning our positions were worse. He was on top of me, his arms around my neck in a death hug. That time, I wanted to kiss his smiling lips. And when he shifted his weight and accidentally pressed in to my groin I gasped. Yeah, I was sinking in deeper each sleepover night.

Then it spread to daytime too. I would unintentionally stare at him. just watch him as he would talk, play his sitar or just lay about. Marly would point it out and tease me about it. Who would have thought he'd know my feelings before I managed to put it together for myself. I was in love with Demyx.

The best part about coming to terms with my feelings was that I knew Demyx liked me too. I mean, he did make it pretty obvious what with the glomping, clinging, blushing for no reason, always wanting to be with me. I even caught him a couple times trying not to stare when I would stand in his doorway after a shower, water dripping down my body clad only in a low wrapped towel. He was so easy to read. But now, I think I may have lost that beloved Nocturne I raised and fell in love with…

* * *

><p><em>Demyx's P.O.V<em>

I hug my arms over my head. How could I have said those things to Axel? Everything happened so fast and I was so scared… He had me tied, stripped, all I could think about was that he was going to attack me like Saix would.

My body burns with the way I'm hunched over. No one would attack me like Saix did. He made his point with his monstrous torture, and I'm pretty sure that's why I acted the way I did to Axel.

I stand shakily to pull off my cloak. My injuries are worse than I felt. No wonder Axel was so worried he was furious. I hug my wounded body softly. These injuries will heal eventually, but not my cracked conscious. I look down to my stomach—I think that is the worst physical injury. Saix, using a sharp curved knife, carved the word "mine" in kanji. He carved it knowing well it would heal over in a scar, just like the bite on my neck from long ago.

Tears fall from me once again, the fourth day in a row. I want to go to Axel so much but I'm scared Saix will punish me for even thinking about Axel. I've never been so scared before in my life. I've never wanted to be a Dusk so badly…

…

…

…

It's been a month, a month and a half, since my final training. I've become the obedient sexual demon Saix has desired from me. If I'm not with Saix either forced to cuddle or drawn in to a heated passion my body can't get enough of, I'm alone in my room or on a mission.

Cuddling Saix is as awkward as cuddling your murderer. All I feel is fear as his arms curl around me holding me close to his large frame. I hate it when he says he loves me. What love could a torturer have? And how could he have kisses that can be so gentle and addicting and others so hot my body arouses instantly?

My body. My body is my true enemy. It has chosen Saix. The only reason our heated moments feel so amazing is because my body blocks off my brain from reason and turns me in to a sex hungry beast. I've become so sensitive it usually takes one sensual kiss and my mouth is around his cock readying him to enter my flaming insides. I don't remember the positions, the places, the times, just the feeling as he thrusts in to me and my body shudders with pleasure.

My missions have also become affected by Saix. I've only had solo missions and the occasional one with Saix so we could screw in a different background. He's so good at deceiving he's even able to write out my missions and get them approved by Xemnas with ease.

I've now become the main Nobody to bring humans to the Heartless to convert them in to more heart collecting demons. The only thing is the most sickening and cruel people make the most powerful Heartless. So, in order for me to bring them to the nearby Heartless territory, I have to seduce them. When it's females it's easy; I just have to promise them jewels or something along those lines. But when it's males… Saix just loves dressing me up in my female disguise, who's persona is as easy as lifting a pencil. Some of the disguises… I'm pretty sure they're more for Saix's amusement than anything.

I've gotten good at seducing the foul men with promises of a good time if they follow me. I feel nothing as they scream in agony when the Heartless grab them, tear in to them, pierce through their chest straight for the heart, and shift in to a mindless monster.

The only time I failed was when I was to lure a mob boss to his dismay but he found out I was male easily. He'd played around with women so much he could tell I wasn't who I was saying just by my scent. As he said it… "If you want cock so bad, you'll get it". I was raped by his private circle of six before they let me go… in a ditch…

I wanted to go to Axel for comfort, but I went to Saix, crying and shaking. He held me, said soft words then cleansed me all the while grunting "mine" till he finished twice in to my inner core. He had kissed the "mine" scar on my stomach. "You are mine now and forever" he had said. I can't really argue with him at this point…

I step out of the warm shower after another long day of my wonderful life. I don't have a mission tomorrow, surprisingly, so I'll be able to sleep in with some sort of dreamless bliss. I pull the water from my body, pull on some loose short pjs and drop in to bed with a weighted sigh. I've been having dreamless nights for the past month, I guess it makes it easier to sleep.

I wake up in the middle of the night to a heavy weight on my back. I groan and try to shake off whatever is on me. My wrists are instantly grabber.

"Now, now. Didn't I show you not to hit me?"

"Saix?" I wake up fully with a jolt at his soft purr. He's sitting on my back, gently kissing my palms.

"I've always wanted to do it in your bed." His tone is turning husky quickly.

B-but…" I look to the bathroom door. I'm even afraid to say his name.

"Don't worry." He leans down to kiss and chew my neck. "He's gone on a long mission. He won't be back till late tomorrow."

"Nnn… but…" I still don't feel right about doing it here.

"Maybe you would like to return to the arrangement I have in my room? Remember? The rings around your wrists and legs keeping you in place as I'm free to do as I please?" He bites in to my neck bringing out a sharp gasp.

"No… please, Master… do me here…" I beg.

"Good, lover." He sits up then leans back on the bed. "Get to it."

I slide between his legs, loosen his pants to free his stiffening need and swallow it down to the base. I've eaten him so many times I can swallow him in the first gulp with ease, not to mention ignore his sour taste on my tongue. As I suck and play with his shroom head he slips a tube of lube in to my hand. He wants me to perform for him today. I lower my shorts, pop open the tube, squeeze some on and slide two fingers in. I don't know which to concentrate on more, both are a pain, so I just stop thinking and let my body act the way it does best.

His cock now fully hard Saix pulls me off and pins me on my back under him. "Your bed is so soft." He pants as he pulls off any remaining clothes. "It will surely allow me to press in more." He forces open my legs. I close my eyes and cry out when he slams in to me.

_Axel's P.O.V_

I teleport back in to my room after a long hunt for White Mushrooms. My mission was to obtain their drops from each of the different magic types they ask for. Let me tell you. One of the most annoying and useless tasks ever!

I drop the bag of collected items on my floor and head to the bathroom just wanting to get the smell of Deep Jungle off me. Before I can turn the shower on a muffled gasp catches my attention. I look to Demyx's door. As I get closer to the door another gasp joins the other I heard. Demyx's moan creeps through the door, a moan I all to recognize.

No. Way. I clench my hands and press my ear to the door. I can hear his luscious moans and gasps joined in with another deeper voice grunting along with him. No way Demyx would bring his new boy toy to the Castle to screw. And in his room too! I'm about to throw open the door to cancel the mood between the two stinkbugs, but a better idea arose. Would it really be that bad if, say, I wanted to borrow something from Demyx and "accidentally" caught them? No, it would be a honest mistake. And if I can see who this freak is I can show him a thing or two about hurting someone like Demyx the way he did.

Slowly, I open the door, just a crack enough for me to see inside. I regret my curiosity instantly. My body goes cold and my jaw drops.

Demyx is in a downward dog position, rear high in the air, his pillow a prop under his chest and behind him… Saix is mounting him, rutting hard and deep in to him, earning the sweet voice from Demyx that always sent shivers down my spine to the tip of my own shaft that should have been the one pounding in to him. The look on Demyx's face, it's not of pain or disgust, it's of pure pleasure and lust. I've never seen him like this when we would have done it…

I look away from the scene, a ringing going through my head. I really don't know what to think about this.

"Ahh!" Demyx cries from the room. I don't want to look again, but I need to know.

Their positions have changed. They're sitting at the edge of the bed, Demyx in his lap with his back to Saix's chest riding him while Saix thrusts his hips up. Saix's hands wander up and down Demyx's thin body, playing with his nips and stroking his dripping length. His mouth is busily working on biting and kissing Demyx's neck, cheeks and ears.

"Say it." Saix grunts. "Say it."

"I love you, Master!" Demyx cries out, bouncing harder. He's about to reach his peak. "I only want you and your cock! I can't live without it! Hahn! I'll never talk out of turn ever ever! Please! Harder! Harder! Harder!"

Saix pulls Demyx's head to the side and gives him such a heated, rough kiss Demyx starts drooling, running his hands through Saix's spiked blue hair. Saix arches harder and harder, as demanded by the Nocturne in heat. Shutting his eyes Demyx pulls from the kiss and screams as he splurts out such an intense orgasm it shoots across the room. He falls back on Saix's chest, gasping, panting, limp on Saix's thick prick.

"I just love when you turn in to an animal." Saix purrs in his ear. He kisses him again. "I love you, my lovely pet."

"I… love… you…" Demyx pants. He closes his eyes and, most likely, passes out from the orgasm.

I close the door quietly, and return to my room. Demyx is lying to me. I may have heard "love" thrown back and forth between the two at the end but what I saw was purely physical, and mentally hurting Demyx. I know Demyx, or at least I know what hurts him. I sure don't know what pleases him to a point that he looks like what he did with Saix back there…

I shake my head. We were still trying out each other… we didn't know everything. But once I save him from Saix and get my Nocturne back I'll show him can make him feel even better than how Saix did because he truly loves me and I him.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello my readers. I really got in to writing this fic (I should be paying attention in class but the college atmosphere really helps me write). Anyway, Axel has finally caught Demyx and Saix in the act but Demyx's mental state isn't in the best state. So now the thing is saving the little tortured Nocturne. Knowledge is power, what you do with it is what affects your future. Oh I do hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to come. They're almost there guys!<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	12. Revelation

_Demyx's P.O.V  
><em>

I wake up before Saix the next morning. He must have stayed the night after, I'm pretty sure, I passed out after the prior night's heated events. He's sleeping where Axel would sleep, using my pillows, my sheets, leaving his scent everywhere so I know my dominant. I slowly slide from the bed and he doesn't stir. He's out of it, probably dreaming of doing me in some other world or position by the hard on he has making a tent under the sheets.

I shake my head, pull on some pants and head to the bathroom. Might as well not shower, I'll need once he wakes up anyway. I haven't noticed how much I let the stress catch up with me. I look like some kind of ghoul what with the dark grey patches under my eyes, unkempt hair and stress lines. I splash water on to my face letting the cold water run down the brim of my nose to clink in the sink. "I just don't know how much more I can do this…" I quietly tell the sink.

Arms are suddenly around me; a hand slapped over my mouth and my arms pinned to my side. I panic instantly and struggle uselessly. I think it's Saix but it's not him who pins me on a bed under him.

Axel looks down at me, his eyes narrowed—serious.

He pulls back his hand and quickly replaces it with his hot, soft lips. I freeze, than melt. I kiss back in a beat with the longing for these lips since my enslavement. The longing for the heat they radiate through my core. The longing to be held by him. My arms wrap around his neck tightly as his own wind themselves around my waist. My body's too hot, but I love it. It's the heat of Axel's fire boiling my water in to a steaming romance.

Then I remember Saix.

"Nnn… Axel… I… boyfriend…" I murmur while barely parting my lips from his. I try to hang on to the lie even while clinging to him.

"I know." He mumbles through a catch for air. His tongue slips past my lips—I moan and hook a leg on his sharp hip. He pulls back finally and hugs me tight to him. "Demyx, I know it's Saix.

My eyes go wide. "H-H-how…?"

"I heard you last night. I saw you last night." He holds me tighter. "Demyx I saw you doing it with _him_ last him. I can piece together that you've been trapped like this since you were kidnapped. I know you're suffering so please… stop lying to me…" He's shaking. I can't see the face pressed to my cheek but I can feel a light moisture that isn't sweat. He's missed me more than I ever imagined he would. And he saw Saix and I… but the bad timing is what I needed.

"I… I'm sorry…" I nuzzle him. "I…I'm scared… I'm scared to disobey him…"

"I'll help you get out of this."

"He'll shock me… he'll hurt me. He… he has too much power I-I have to do what he wants…" I feel my own eyes start to water.

"What do you mean shock?" Axel sounds worried.

"M-my choker… it's a shock collar. If I disobey him he shocks me. I was wrapped in an entire ribbon of this when he kidnapped me. He would shock me with real electricity till I gave in. Till I became his pet. Till I was only able to depend on him…" Tears roll down my cheeks. Axel wipes the tears with the sleeve of his stripped pj top.

"Can you take it off?"

"I'm scared…"

"Then I'll take it off for you." He reaches for my collar.

"No!" I panic. "S-Saix is asleep in my room… if he wakes up an sees me without it… he might do something worse than…"

"Than this?" Axel runs his fingertips over the "mine" on my stomach. "I can read what it says now."

"Y-yes… H-he might find a way to really turn me in to his pet… I…I've been fine the way things are…"

"No, you aren't." Axel looks stern at me.

"I… can't escape it… I have to follow my Master…"

I could have my escape right in front of me but I'm still terrified to disobey Saix. I thought Axel would yell at me but instead he kisses me again, gentle and tender, a kiss I could never get enough of.

"I'm going to get you out of this, Demyx. I didn't believe you in the alley, that's how you ended up in this situation to begin with. I couldn't find you, even when you were in this Castle and sent me a water blob. I couldn't piece together why you were acting the way you were until now. I've been the worst lover by not being able to protect you. But if I can find a way to rescue you now, maybe…" He rests his forehead on my shoulder. "You'll give me another chance to prove how much I really do love you." Steam rises from Axel. I'm not the only one who's been keeping emotions bottled deep inside me.

"How…?" I can only ask that.

"I'll find a way, Dem. I'll think of a way. I'll do anything in order to bring back those mornings when you wake me up just to comb my hair."

I nod slowly. "Think it through." I whisper and kiss his ear. If he challenges Saix I want him to have a plan, not go in blind and become a Dusk. "I love you."

"I love you more than I should." He replies.

We share another deep tender kiss before I have to force myself away and back to Saix. I decide to take a quick shower first. If Saix were to catch Axel's scent so deeply melded with my own then there won't be a need for a rescue plan. But I was right about Saix once I returned to my room. Once he saw me I was pinned under him and thrust in to roughly for a morning session. I really wish I was able to keep my voice down better, for Axel's sake…

* * *

><p>We're in the Training Room, I'm propped up on a ledge, my pants hanging off one leg, legs wide open as Saix sucks me rough. I don't know how we ended up here, just the sensation of his hot mouth and sharp canines rubbing against my inflamed organ. Saix would never kneel in front of me, so I have to be elevated to his eye level. I really don't care. I just want to wrap my own mouth around him.<p>

"Nn… Ma-Master… I want… yours… hah…" I jerk when he bites the soft sensitive head.

"What's that, my pet?" He curls his tongue around my tip as he speaks. "You're drooling. Are you hungry too?" I nod, unable to form words. He grins and pulls me from the ledge down to my knees in front of him. I work quickly to open his cloak and free his hard shaft from its confines. I couldn't get it in my mouth faster. "Yes, that's it." He grabs my hair, which encourages me to suck harder and with greater greed. "You're turning faster and faster each day." He grunts, moving his hips back and forth, doing my mouth as I suck and bite till I feel his salty seed creep down my throat.

I stand and press my hands to the wall, jut my rear out back at him and moan. "Master please… fill me…" I didn't have to ask him twice. As he pounds away in me the sliver remnants of my good judgement questions me, accusing me, telling me off, then cries as it shrinks the more and more my sexual drive consumes it. I want the pleasure only my Master can give me. "I love you, Master!" I start to recite my lines before he asks. "I only want you and your cock! It's all I want! I'll never speak out of line! Please! Don't stop!"

That sets him off on some rapid thrusts. All I hear is gun slapping skin on skin until I scream out my hot release and feel myself fill again with his seed which has settled in the pit of my stomach from before. I pant heavily. I want to taste his tongue now. I lean my head back and just as he's about to claim my moist lips…

"Saix!"

A voice interrupts us. Usually I'd be worried, but my mind is so lust filled right now I could care less if we were doing it in the middle of the street. Master looks back an grins.

"Well well well. Looks like the cat's out of the bag." Master seems more amused than worried.

"Get away from him, now!" I think I recognize that voice.

"So sorry." Master teases. "But if he isn't properly satisfied he'll be a grumpy boo all day." He's mocking the other who interrupted us.

"Don't talk to me like that! He doesn't want to be with you and you know it!" the other voice yells.

"Then we'll let him decide." Master pulls out of me, making me shudder, and turns me around to face the other, a fiery red head who seems ready to kill.

"Nine, this is Axel, number Eight of our Organization. He believes you love him. But we both know who you really love, right? Now pick."

I look up at my Master than back to Axel. He looks familiar, but Master's shaft hanging in front of him is more familiar to me. I drop to my knees and begin cleaning the soft organ, not caring of the other watching. Master doesn't seem to care.

"Demyx!" The red head's eyes are wide, surprised.

"You see, Lea? I'm who he wants. Isn't that right, my pet?"

I finish cleaning and turn around doggie style and whimper. "Master, please…"

"Demyx!"

"You have your answer. Now why don't you leave and let me finish with him before he goes jerking himself off in desperation?" Master turns to me.

"No!" Axel raises his arms to summon two flaming chakrams. "I promised Demyx this morning I was going to save him. I am going to save him."

"So, a secret meeting?" Master fixes his clothes, hiding his spear I'm craving deeply back in its hideaway than summons his own weapon, a large spiked claymore. "Fix yourself, pet. You and I are going to have a long _ chat _about this once you come to your senses. I'll make sure to convince you never to talk to anyone ever again."

I jolt. Master is angry with me but for why, I don't remember. I fix myself quickly and sit pressed against the wall keeping my head down submissively.

"You." He looks to Axel. "I thought I'd be generous and only torture you with seeing what you couldn't have, but now I see it wasn't the right choice. Now I know the only thing for you is to never see him at all!"

He rushes to Axel, claymore raised and brings it down over the red haired other. Axel easily blocks with his twin chakrams, pushing back with his own strength. Their weapons clink and clang against each other as both try to out match their opponent. Both follow each others movements equally to overpower the opposing strikes swiftly. Axel spins one chakram and shoots a radiating fireball towards Master, but with an easy swing of his claymore Master slices the fireball in half, burning it out.

"Is this it?" Master taunts. "I thought you'd have more fire in you after seeing me screw him."

"Just you wait." Axel's eyes narrow to a sharper line. He spins his chakrams incredibly fast, barely holding on to their handles. I'm amazed he doesn't drop them or they go flying. As they spin they start to accumulate flames that grow with each twist. The crackling of flames sounds louder and louder till it sounds like an invisible forest is being consumed by the spinning flames, which have now coated the chakrams entirely, even made their size seem to grow with the accumulated flames. He snaps the chakrams together over his head causing the entire room to fill with spiraling fire walls. I yelp, but none of the fire walls aim at me, they're all surrounding Master, trying to keep him from moving.

"I see." Master says calmly as he looks around the flame filled room. "You're trying to single me out in a trap I'm not supposed to be able to escape."

"This is my best defensive attack." Axel replies, still holding his spinning flaming chakrams over his head. "My flames are too hot for even your cold soul to pass through. And the more oxygen it takes from you, the weaker you get."

"Your determination is amusing, but there are faults with your attack. One, your patience towards the flames consuming the oxygen I need till I faint."

"I can wait out as long as it takes." Axel pushes out more flames to the walls.

"Two, this attack is more for doubles. You can't move from that stance, otherwise the flame walls fall. So you needed someone else to attack me."

"I don't care if I stay like this till me shoulders lock. And you're my fight. I'll wait till you knock out like I said." Axel stands straighter.

"And three, I may not be able to pass safely, but my weapon can." Master launches his claymore through the flames right at Axel's open chest.

The flame walls fall with the clatter of Axel's chakrams. Master leaps forward like an animal freed from its cage. He grabs his claymore and starts swinging the blunt end against Axel's defenseless body. Axel has no choice but to take the blows one after the other. He's pushed back with each blow, one solid one to his stomach forces out blood to paint his pale lips.

"I've always wanted to see you writhe under me." Master growls, his teeth sharp, and hits Axel's stomach again. Axel gags on the blood dripping from his mouth that splashes on to the glimmering claymore he's hunched over. Master grabs the spiky fiery red locks of his live punching bag, threatening to tear them from his scalp, just like when he punished me. "Is this what you imagined would happen when you challenged me?" Master asks as he roughly pulls back Axel's head. "Because it sure met my expectations."

"G-go to hell…" Axel chokes out before hacking up more blood.

"You'll be going somewhere worse." Master growls, digging his clawed nails in to the back of Axel's neck. Axel grits his bloody teeth, refusing to show any reaction to Master.

I don't like this…

Shrugging, Master sinks his sharp canines right in to Axel's throat.

"Gah!" Axel reacts that time as Saix bites deeper with enough pressure to steadily draw blood down Axel's neck.

Saix smirks, throwing another hard hit with his claymore to Axel's stomach before letting the wounded body fall at his feet. Axel doesn't move. He doesn't know pain like this; the feeling of blood forced from your throat, that bitter iron taste that never leaves your tongue, the thudding pain from hit after hit that feels like constant shocks, and especially not the pain of being bitten so hard in such a sensitive place. Axel's never suffered like this.. except now… for me…

"Well, you sure have made a mess. It's going to take a lot of cleaning to get your sour blood off my weapon and the taste away from my tongue." Saix holds up his claymore. "Oh well, I have a little something I can use to get rid of the taste easily after this. You should have been happy with my gift of seeing him. Had I gone with my real plan, he would have been chained to my bed the rest of his life, dependent on me for every single thing. Such a pity," The claymore is over his head. "when love turns in to your greatest demise. Relax, I'll make the pain go away, forever." He brings down the claymore.

"Axel!"

_Axel's P.O.V_

I'm so stupid. I should have thought this through, like Demyx told me, not just run in blindly when I saw them. But he wasn't acting himself, I had to save him then and now. But everything hurts. I feel like my bones are made of cement and my body is sparking with anger from me letting it get abused this way. I hate tasting my own blood and feeling it run down my neck from the disgusting bite that blue animal gave me. I couldn't save Demyx, even when fighting for him.

"I'll make the pain go away, forever."

I close my eyes so I don't see the claymore slice through me. I only regret never being able to protect Demyx the way I should have.

"Axel!" I hear his voice. At least… his will be the last that I hear…

I wait for the slice, for my body to start to fade to hide my tears, but it doesn't happen. Is Saix toying with me? Does he want to see my expression as I die?

"Gh-hh-gt…"

That doesn't sound normal. I still think it's a trick, but I'm also curious. Slowly, I open one eye an than the other in shock. Saix's claymore is just over me, shaking like its wielder. Saix's head is down, odd noises seeping from him from the back of his throat. He suddenly stands straight, head pointed straight up, eyes dead wide and pupils small. He looks like he's the one being tortured. He drops his claymore next to him, almost like he was forced to.

"Gt-guh-ghuh…"

His jaw drops, foam starting to develop from his throat to dribble out his mouth as his body shakes worse. He tries to raise his arm, but it won't listen. It shakes violently and snaps back to his side. I sit up, transfixed in this frightening display. I've seen this before, only once.

I look back at Demyx. He has his arms raised towards Saix, eyes dark, glaring with hate. He clenches his hand and Saix snaps backwards in half like a snapped twig, his breath chocking with more of the foam coming up. I drag myself over to Demyx quickly before this could get worse.

"Demyx stop!" I shake him, trying to snap him out of his trance. "Demyx!"

Demyx turns one wrist and bends down the other arm, forcing Saix to his knees and arms behind his back, still bent in his painful pose. I can't let Demyx go any further with this. I mean, I hate Saix with a fiery passion but death by your own blood is not how anyone should die, especially at the hands of Demyx. Demyx bends his other arms so that they match; there's already blood starting to drip out of Saix's nose mixing with the foam. I really have no idea what to do other than to force my lips over Demyx's. I kiss him with all my love and passion for him, hoping to reach his subconscious before it's too late.

I watch him as I kiss. His hands start to unclench and lower, his eyelids lowering as well. I kiss deeper, licking his lips with a need for him to come back. I feel him start to kiss back as he finally goes limp against the wall. Saix falls over in a heap of unconscious wolf when his body returns to his control. I sigh. I might have saved the monster, but I saved Demyx from suffering the results of a power he wishes he never discovered he had. I pull back and look at my Nocturne.

"Demyx? Are you back?" I ask him.

He blinks slowly, his eyes back to the sea green they should be instead of the hollow black.

"Axel? Axel!" He hugs me, his body shaking as he cries in to my shoulder. "Axel I'm sorry! It's my fault you-you…"

"Demyx, it's more my fault." I hug him and rub his back to try and calm him. "I just ran in here without a plan."

"B-but I was… with Saix… I was begging him to… in front of you… Where's Saix?" He remembers that he might not be alone with me.

"Over there." I nod to the heap.

"Did you…?" He asks.

"No…" I didn't want to tell Demyx it was him and the power he hates that had done it, but if I keep it from him it wouldn't do any good either. "You used _that _power…"

His eyes widen in panic. "No… No! No! No! No! No!"

"Demyx relax!" I hug him tight. "I stopped you before you could do anything too bad to him. He's just out. Which I think is the least deadly thing you could have done."

"But… but why would I…?"

"You were trying to protect me, I'm assuming. Saix almost killed me but you stopped him. if I hadn't kissed you though you would have killed him, and maybe gone on some rampage." I say. He whimpers. "But you're fine now. And… you're free…" I reach for the black collar around his neck, pull it off and toss it across the room next to Saix. Demyx touches his neck. It's a lighter colour from the rest of his neck and it looks burned, probably from the electricity he was telling me about.

"I…it's gone…" He smiles and laughs with relief. "No more Master…" He looks up at me, than his smile drops. His hand touches my neck lightly. "I'm sorry."

"I told you, Dem. I'm the one that's sorry. Besides, I can heal. You…"

"I don't know if I can…" He curls up to hide his face in my chest.

"I'll help you, Demyx." I nuzzle him, ignoring the gnawing pain of my body. "I can't erase your memories or turn back time, but I can help you with new memories. I can help you by really protecting you this time." I kiss the top of his head. "I love you, my Nocturne. More than I can explain with words."

He looks up at me, fresh tears falling from those sweet caring eyes I can stare at all day. He kisses me, desperatly, like he was making sure everything was real and not some dream.

"Wh-what about Saix?" He asks, obviously worried something like this might happen again.

"Don't worry." I reassure my reunited lover. "I'm going to make sure he won't ever come near you again." I feel my head get lighter. "Ah.."

"Axel?" He holds my face.

"Sorry… Dem…could you… get Vexen for me…?" I pass out from both blood loss and the abuse my bod took. But I held out long enough so Demyx and I could finally reunite.

* * *

><p>AN: And so the long awaited reuniting chapter has come. I hope it was to everyone's expectations, and maybe have even been a surprise. Only one more chapter to go in one of the fics I've had so much fun writing. I hope you've all had fun reading it as well. Much love to my readers!<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


	13. Sunset

_Demyx's P.O.V_

The cat's out of the bag now. Everyone knows now what happened to me from my disappearance to my return to the secret life I had been living the past couple of months. Needless to say, everyone was incredibly shocked, some more than others. Like Marluxia who nearly went and murdered Saix himself, cried and held me all day, and used his knowledge of herbs to make me a calming tea and soothing rub for the burns to my neck.

Then there's Lexaeus…boy… that was one conversation I really wish I never had to have. It was really Axel who gave me the courage to talk to him and apologize for what I did. He understood it wasn't my intention, but I still feel like he might like me a bit… I hate what I was forced to do to him so much and I really hope he can move on from it and me.

Anyway, the basic thing is everyone is surprised with what I went through and how well I was able to hide it. Though only Axel and Marluxia know the full details everyone pretty much has developed a deeper hate than usual towards Saix.

Speaking of Saix, he's still alive… in the Castle, much to Axel's debate. Xemnas believes Saix can be reformed with the right training and time. So Saix is currently chained in one of the cells in the basement of the Castle receiving whatever training Xemnas was talking about. It's all because he's Xemnas' dog that he's being given this treatment instead of the proper punishment he truly deserves. Being locked up is just like saying "oh, you nearly murder raped a fellow Organization member? Bad dog. Sit in the corner and reflect on what you've done". It just angers me that after everything I suffered the only justice I get is Saix locked up downstairs. I can't win with Saix, most of the time.

I nuzzle my face in to Axel's hot chest, breathing in his scent, drowning myself in the very being I've been wanting to experience night after night. He just got out of the med room today. Nothing's broken, only some bruising, swelling and a bandage around his neck protecting the stitches where Saix bit. Now we're on his bed dressed in loose pjs just enjoying each other. He runs his hand through my hair.

"I missed you so much, Dem." He says to me softly.

"I missed you more." I say back to him in a cheesy way. He chuckles and pulls me on top of him. I wrap my arms around his shoulders careful to avoid hurting his neck.

"I'm so glad I can do this again with you." He kisses my forehead. "I'm so glad to have you in my arms again." He kisses my cheek. "I'm so glad I can say I love you again."

I smile. "Don't I get to say any sappy stuff to you?" I kiss his warm soft lips. His tender lips I crave for endlessly. Those lips I pretended to be kissing when forced to kiss Saix. He kisses me back, deeply with the same longing for my touch as I have for his.

"You can say all the sappy crap you want." He says through a quick part in the kiss before gluing our lips back together. I hug him tighter, instantly feeling my trained body react. I don't know if my body will gradually start to calm down or remain this way but if it's only Axel that triggers it I guess I won't mind. Axel grunts and parts again. "Dem, you're like this already?" He presses a long leg between mine to rub against my growing heat.

"Nn… sorry… My body just… reacted…" My face heats in embarrassment but Axel smiles softly.

"I've been waiting for the chance to reunite our bodies." He runs his hands down my back pulling a soft gasp from me.

"B-but you should wait till your body is in a better condition…" I was there to satisfy Saix whenever he wanted but with Axel I worry about him because I love him.

"I've waited long enough. And I'm pretty sure you can feel that my body can't wait any longer either." He raises his hips to press to mine. He too has a growing need. I want to but he's—ah screw it.

I kiss him roughly accepting his request. He kisses back instantly. His tongue rubs against my freshly moistened lips eager to taste their full savor once again. His slender hands slide up my back and slip under my shirt to touch the groves of my spine, reminding himself of the contours of my body steadily. I shudder with pleasure at his heated touch. I playfully bite at his tongue before sucking the slick organ in to my mouth to chew it softly. So soft with a hint of spice; it's what I've been craving. Both he and I grow harder with the shared sensual kiss. One of his hands remains grazing over my back while the other slides down to my rear to push my pants down. No. we need a little more to this.

I pull back from the hot addicting kiss. "Wait." I pant, earning a slight frown from my flaming lover. "I… I can make you feel good."

"I'm already feeling good." He goes to kiss me again but I press a finger to his eager lips.

"But I can make you feel even better. Saix… taught me a lot of things." I sigh softly. "And I want to try them on you, to make new memories." I won't be able to forget what Saix did to me, but I could use what I learned to pleasure the one I truly love and create better memories to remember.

"New memories." Axel closes his eyes and nods, lightly kissing my fingertip. "Do whatever you want."

I smile and kiss him quickly then slide down his long body. He watches me curiously as I settle myself between his legs. I'm a bit nervous about this, never having done these types of things with him before but maybe this will start a new wave of experiences for us. I breathe in deeply and reach to remove his lower garment.

"H-hang on a minute." I think Axel has caught on to what I'm planning on doing.

"Trust me." I say sweetly. "This feels amazing. Raise your hips a bit?" He's tense, but complies. His slightly stiff length curves free from its hold. Slender and long, like its owner. The perfect shape for me unlike the big fat prick Saix would stuff in to me; the size would always hurt even if my body loved it.

I take his length softly, slowly accustoming him to what I'm going to do. Usually he's the one handling me and I'm the only one on the receiving end but right now I want to give back. I slowly stroke him, base to delicious mushroom tip. It twitches with each stroke, rising more and more till it stands at full attention in my hand. I look up at Axel. His face is slightly red, most likely from his new-found shyness than his lust, he's gripping the edges of the pillow he's propped up against and his breathes host a slight heavy aroused pant to them. I look back to his length, my own face heating up.

Slowly, my face growing even hotter, I lick the head of his length. He gasps sharply, not knowing how to have prepared for it. I keep going, licking around the head and under the soft hood gently, moving down the shaft, tasting every part of him. He tastes like cinnamon maybe nutmeg, some kind of heavy spice. I reach his base and chew cautiously. I hear him moan above me. I haven't even fully eaten him yet and he's already moaning. I move back up to his tip, panting myself. He's starting to leak his salty pre-release. I lap at it much to Axel's surprise by the way he jolts. He's ready now. With a steady inhale to prepare myself I swallow him right down to the base; Saix's training was horrible, but useful in some cases.

"A-a-ah…" Axel doesn't know how else to react to my curling tongue and tender sucking other than to lean his head back with his eyes shut tight. I experimentally bite his tender head just a touch and elicit a beautiful moan from him. I can feel myself getting harder with his smutty sounds and hot taste. I pay attention to sucking only the soft head for a bit knowing it to be the most sensitive part. "D-Dem h-hold… ah!" White shoots down my throat while some splatters across my face. I wasn't expecting it to be so soon but by the thickness of the cream I taste on my tongue I can understand why he didn't hold out as long as usual. "Dem I'm so sorry." Axel apologizes while frantically wiping my face clean with his sleeve. "I tried to warn you but…"

"It's okay." I smile softly. "I'm kinda used to these kinds of things. Besides, you had a lot of pent of need, still do." I kiss the top of his still hard tip, cleaning it with delicate kisses.

Axel grabs my shoulders and in one swift movement flips our positions so that now I'm on my back and he's hovering over me.

"It's not going to be all mouth tonight." He says with a slight dominating growl. "You're getting some tonight too."

His tongue is at my throat pushing out a sweet gasp from me. He's careful where I'm burned but goes crazy on the unharmed flesh eager to accept the heated tonging. I crane my neck, already panting. I bet I could peak with just my neck being played with. But he doesn't stop there. He pushes up my shirt so his hand could grace over my smaller frame. My hands clench when his fingertips just brush over my hard nubs.

_Please… more. _I beg in my mind. He kisses down my neck, stops, pulls off my shirt in one swoop that makes my body bounce on the bed, then continues his trail of kisses. "Hah!" My back arches. His tongue coddles one of my nubs, sucking and biting while one hand works the same motions on the other. He's never used his mouth on me like this before. Heck if I care I just want to feel more of him. His free hand roams down my stomach to slip under my pants and boxers to grab at my swelled lower organ. "Nnn…" His hand pumping me, his other playing with my moist nub while his mouth works on wetting the dry one, all the simultaneous foreplay is too much. "Hahn!" I release my jet of white over his hand and inside my pants… I'll have to wash these in secret…

"I forgot how sexy your face gets when you climax." Axel chuckles softly and pulls back his hand.

"Q-quiet…" I can barely protest when so deep in lust.

"No." Axel kisses me. "If I was, then it'd make the rest of the night bring." He slips off the rest of my clothes and tosses them aside. Now I'm fully nude under him, still aroused, ready to accept him. He leans down close to me and, using my own release as lubrication, slips his slender fingers in me. I'm pretty stretched out thanks to the blue mutt but… Axel's being so gentle yet arousing at the same time; rubbing against my abused inner walls, scissoring to prepare me for penetration from something bigger, looking for that spot that gets me going.

"Axel… please…" I want him. Now! He pulls his fingers out and removes his clothes in a slow and hot display that I can't help ogling at. Though my throat does swell when I see the purple splotch bruises hugging the curves of his built but slender body.

"Ready?" He purrs in my ear. I part my legs for him. I normally would be shy at this point but I've never longed for something so badly.

"Please…." I whisper.

He positions himself between my legs, his hot pulsating shaft jutting out at my entrance. I close my eyes, ready to feel it, sense it, remember it. I gasp so sharply my throat stings. He doesn't tear in to me like that dog did but sheathes himself perfectly in place. He starts slowly, probably wanting to feel me again the same way I want to feel him.

The slow starting pace is a pleasant change and when he thrusts a little deeper, a little harder, my moans start to spill. He's building up the momentum making my body want more, crave it. With Saix it was always rough through it all but, with Axel's building speed my body hungers for a rougher touch and when it gets it the satisfaction is even better than if I had received the rough movement from the beginning. Each thrust forward my body starts to remember Axel's girth stretching and pleasing me rather than the tearing and breaking from a mutt.

I wrap my legs around Axel's working hips, pulling him in deeper. My long moan makes him twitch inside me. He holds my hips than starts pounding away, huffing hot breathes over my sweating brow. My moans hitch with each glorious thrust inward. My own lower organ twitching as it stands hard, rubbing against Axel's stomach.

"A-Axel!" I wrap my arms around his shoulders tightly for a better support as I thrust my hips against his pelvis. His full length delves in me and I can feel it nearing my sweet spot.

Then our positions switch. He sits up on his knees taking full advantage of my death cling and thrusts upwards. I hold on tighter. He's really changing things around tonight. Usually we stay in one position but now he's eager to try out more, most likely on my request to make new memories. And I love it. He fondles me rear. Kneading it, pulling it, teasing my dripping shaft rubbing against him. He claims my mouth in a hot kiss instantly pulling my tongue in to his smoldering moist crevice to suck and chew. Oh god. Everything feels so amazing I don't know how much more I can handle.

_Axel's P.O.V_

He tastes just like I remember. A sweet sugar unique to him that's extremely addicting. He clenches tightly around me from our sudden switch of positions. I want to feel him in any which way possible I can. I had to control myself when I first penetrated his soft entrance in order to make our reunion last longer, and it seems to be working by the way his nails are digging in to my shoulders and his shaft won't cease dripping his nectar. I want to see him make the same face he did with Saix; a face of pleasure only cries can explain. I thrust up harder in to his hot tight hole, fully able to slide in and out of him. If I can just find that spot that releases his true lust filled voice.

He's drooling in our kiss, his tongue fighting for dominance as hot breathes puff out the sides of his mouth. His eyes suddenly shuts tight and his tongue curls along with a caught breath. I think I found it. I give his rear one last tight squeeze then slide my hands up to grab at his hips tightly. I lift him up and slam him down in the angle I believe his sweet spot to be. His head throws back calling an amazing moan that makes my body tremble.

"Demyx." I growl and repeat slamming him down over and over wanting to elicit more of those moans.

His face is a bright pink, his mouth agape to allow his moans a direction of escape. Tears flow from his tightly shut eyes melding with the sweat on his neck. I kiss him again catching his moans in my throat, feeling his hot breathes escaping through his nose. I angle my thrusts in the same angle. I think of switching our positions to get a better shot at his spot but he beats me to it by shoving me down in my nest of pillows.

I look up at his deeply aroused face. He supports himself on my stomach and starts bouncing away.

"Hah! Hah! Hah hahh!" He cries out with each bounce, no doubt slamming himself down in his spot. His face isn't the one he had with Saix, it's better. He looks natural, more aroused. His face is a deep red, deeply flushed; I wonder how he hasn't passed out from the blood rushing to his head. He has tears rolling down his cheeks. Not tears of sorrow but light ones, like ones that slip out when lost in a sea of happiness. His eyes are partially open, his sea green glow glimmering with hot lust. With Saix he held then shut tight, not wanting to see any part of what was going on. But now he wants to experience everything. His body is just flowing like a river sprung free from its dam. Up and down, grinding, twisting dipping to no end. He's absolutely perfect.

"A-Axel… c-can't…"

_Demyx's P.O.V_

Each touch to my prostate whirls me deeper in to my animal sex frenzy. I was waiting for him to find and when he did, he set me free and I couldn't stop myself from taking over. But by the way his shaft straightened and pulsated inside me I think he's enjoying it. I'm so close but I don't want to be, not yet. I want to feel his hot cock stretching me, pounding in to me till no end. I don't want to stop this feeling in my ass I'm addicted to. I don't want to part from him again.

My hips move faster the closer I reach my climax. "A-Axel… c-can't…" I shakily pant. His hand closes around my length. I moan long. He didn't need to stroke it with those swift twisting movements, that's a bonus, just holding it would have been enough to encourage me to bounce my fullest, slap my rear against his bare lower waist loud enough to hurt, grunting, drooling all over him.

"So hot." Axel mutters under me. He rubs only the tip of my length; the final step.

I cry out loud throwing my head back sending droplets of my sweat free. My length twitches than explodes in the heaviest orgasm I've even had, even with Saix. My body shaking, I clench tightly around Axel to milk out his own entity to fill my deep innards. I ravel in the afterglow of the feeling of us finally coming together as one again. I've dreamt of us uniting again like this since my capture and now, I have it.

Once my body unlocks from the orgasm I slump forward on Axel. His white coated chest rises with each heavy breath. We lay here, just like this, reminiscing in our sexual adventure, basking in each other's sticky touch. I start to sweat from Axel's naturally high body heat but this humidity doesn't bother me. It's Axel. And I love every part of him.

"Dem…" He finally says when his breathes calm. "That was… the best ever…" His slender arms wrap around me in a hot hug.

"I'm so glad we finally did it." I want to hug back but my arms are too weak to move. "I'm so glad we connected again. I'm so glad to be home…"

"Heh." He chuckles softly.

"What's so funny?"

"You got to say some sappy stuff in the end." He kisses my forehead. "I love you, Demyx." His love is genuine. Mine.

"I love you too, Axel." I rest my head against his chest and sigh in satisfaction.

"Oh I forgot. I have something for you." He sits up slightly keeping me stuck to him then lays back down. "I think this belongs to you." He lets a sliver chain dangle from his hand and at the end of it hangs my sitar charm.

"Where did you find it?" I ask in surprise. Before Saix had released me to be "found" he had ripped my charm from my neck, tearing the chain and breaking the charm in half in front of me. But now here it is, a new chain and the charm fixed. I reach for it, holding it in my palm, looking it over in amazement. It's my same charm except now there's a thin line around the center where it was snapped.

"After Saix was thrown downstairs I snooped around his room and found it. I welded it back together myself." Axel slips the chain around my neck. The cold metal touching my bare skin makes me shiver but I smile. "I think this is a better look for you than that choker, don't you think?"

"Yeah." I touch the silver charm. I thought Saix had thrown away my charm but I guess he stored it away, maybe like a sick trophy. "I think the line in the middle represents our break than reconnection. If it had been a new charm it wouldn't be the same. This is perfect." I kiss the charm.

"I'm glad." Axel sighs. "I thought you'd appreciate this more than a new charm." He kisses the tip of the charm. "Your charm."

"My Axel." I wrap my arms around him and press my lips to his first in a soft tender kiss that gradually grew in to a deep heated touch of lust. I shifted my hips, moving his once again twitching length inside me, charming a growl from him.

"Dem," he pulls from the kiss. "if you do that, I won't be responsible for any consequences that may occur."

I smile, bite his bottom lip and move my hips again. "I think I can manage." I tease.

"You asked for it."

He had me turned on to my stomach swiftly without slipping from his sheath. He bends over me and reaches over me to hold my wrists together than ties them together with a green tie.

"Huh?" I stare at my restraints.

"Don't judge me but, when I had you tied up when I was checking you for injuries it was kinda a turn on."

"Y-yeah… I can tell…" He's hard deep in my core.

"Is it… uncomfortable? I could take it off."

"No." I look back at him with a mischievous grin. "I'll accept anything you do to me."

He kisses me deeply, his chest pressing to my back and his arms wrapping around my middle. "Get ready for a long night." He growls.

"Take me… ahhn!" I cry out in ecstasy as our second round of many for the night begins.

…

…

…

_Saix's P.O.V_

They think they can be rid of me? They think that by throwing me in the dark, caging me, chaining me, I'll be contained?

No.

I'm still not done. I still have power. My plan was only half flawed. I still have so much more to offer. I will have what I want. And it will come to me on its own.

All I need is patience.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you think I would make it that easy for them? Where would the fun in that be? So you can only assume there's going to be a part four to this particular fic series. And this one I plan on drawing a cover image for. I do hope you have enjoyed reading my favorite fic to write and look forward to my next one in this series. Much love to my lovely readers!<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.


End file.
